Kishu, I'm pregnant
by chop4tess
Summary: Masaya has gone to America. Kishu visits a 16 year old Ichigo in the night and Ichigo becomes pregnant as a result. Will she be able to cope? Or will she break down? Can Kishu convince the others to stop fighting? IchigoxKish, PuddingxTaruto, LettucexPai
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Hello and welcome to my story Kishu, I'm Pregnant. Many of you might have read this story before but I have changed and re-written many things so please read it again if you can ^_^

Enjoy!

Kishu, I'm pregnant

Chapter one: surprise!

Ichigo ran to the toilet and got there just in time as she was sick into the bowl. Heaving up the contents of her empty stomach Ichigo winched as the acid burned her throat. Once she stopped Ichigo got shakily to her feet and flushed the toilet. Groaning Ichigo washed her mouth and throat out with cold water. This was the fourth day of waking up in the morning to be sick into the toilet bowl, and the throwing up didn't usually end in the mornings. Ichigo had started throwing up whatever she ate leaving her feeling weak and wobbly. Fortunately school was soon to be over and a 3 month holiday loomed ahead. Ichigo sighed and leaned on the sink just as her mother walked into the bathroom.

"Ichigo honey I'm taking you to the doctors today. I have already phoned the school." Ichigo stared at her mother in amazement.

"But, why…..." Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Do you think I haven't noticed you being sick in the toilet all the time? Your teachers noticed that something's wrong as well and called me to let me know that you weren't your usual self." Ichigo's mother gave her daughter a hard look which left no room for arguing. Ichigo sighed and, due to the lack of energy following the throwing up, gave in without a fight.

"What time do we go?"

"At 9am sharp. So be ready and don't throw up in the car!" Ichigo's mother walked off and Ichigo sighed but guessed that it was for the best. _This throwing up is really taking it out of me, I can barely walk let alone run around. Maybe mum's right and I should go to the doctors. _Ichigo shrugged and went to her room to change her clothes.

**:-:**

Ichigo followed her mother to the car and got into the passenger seat as her mum drove away. Watching the trees pass without much interest, Ichigo sat quietly while her mother shot her some looks, wondering what was wrong with her only daughter and beloved child. Pulling into the almost empty car park Ichigo's mother turned the engine off and ushered her daughter inside the building. Ichigo sat in the waiting room while her mother talked to the receptionist. Ichigo didn't feel very well at all, she felt both hungry and sick at the same time. She had a strange craving for strawberries and porridge, but at the same time Ichigo's stomach turned at the thought of eating the sweet treat and the oddity of her wants.

Soon the doctor came out of his office with a beaming smile wearing a white shirt and black trousers with a white coat with several pens in the top breast pocket. He had short black hair and friendly blue eyes; he was tall and slim and looked like he was in his late twenties or thirties. He glanced at Ichigo and her mother.

"Miss and Mrs Momomiya I presume?"

"Yes, I am Ichigo's mother and this is Ichigo." Ichigo's mother stood up to shake the doctor's hand and Ichigo followed suite.

"Right, if you'll step this way; my name is doctor Nanaimo." The doctor turned and walked back to his office with Ichigo and her mother following. The doctor led them to a small but tidy room with a bed at one side for the patient to sit on should the need arise. The doctor sat at a desk facing the door with a window behind him with frosted glass so that no one could see into the room from outside. Doctor Nanaimo waved his hand at two seats in front of the desk with their backs to the door which Ichigo's mother had closed behind her.

"Right, your mother said something about being sick on the phone Miss –"

"You can call me Ichigo." Ichigo interrupted with a smile. Doctor Nanaimo blinked in surprise then nodded.

"Right, Miss Ichigo. Care to tell me a bit more about your stomach complaint?"

"Well, it all started four days ago. I was very sick in the morning, first thing; at first I just thought it might be tummy trouble, bad food and all that. Well, mum had cooked that night and she has never given us food poisoning before." Ichigo said her head tilted to one side as she thought.

"I should say not, I am a very good cook, even if I say it myself." Ichigo's mother, Sakura, said crossing her arms. Ichigo grinned at her mother before turning back to the doctor.

"Mum and dad had eaten the same thing as I had but they were fine so I brushed it off. Then I was sick after eating my lunch on the same day, so I went home sick thinking I might have stomach bug of some kind. It passed, but I felt sick if I smelt anything sweet or strong smelling, which is odd for me. The next day was more or less the same, I was sick first thing in the morning, after lunch and at dinner. The same went on for the two days and here I am now." Ichigo swept her hand to indicate the room.

"Hmmm." Doctor Nanaimo hummed putting his head to one side. "Do you feel ill? Silly question I know, but do you feel grotty? Under the weather?"

"That's the odd thing, besides feeling weak from being sick I feel normal." Ichigo answered honestly. The doctor nodded.

"Hmm, and do you have strange carvings at all? For thing you wouldn't usually eat; or a particular food?" Nanaimo asked.

"Yes, a bit actually; I want certain things, like strawberries and porridge, that sounds horrible yet I seem to want them. Yet as soon as I eat it, I'm sick. Though I can keep fluids down, I've been drinking lots of different types of tea." Ichigo answered surprised when Doctor Nanaimo nodded his head as if he was expecting this answer.

After a thoughtful pause he reached inside on of his drawers and rummaged around muttering under his breath, "It must be here somewhere."

Ichigo gave her mother a confused look but Sakura gave her a look that said 'obey the doctor or else'. Ichigo shrugged and glanced back at the doctor who pulled a white packet out of the drawer with a triumphant smile. The doctor opened the packet to show Ichigo a small white stick that was flat and wide at one end and thicker and thinner at the other and wrapped in a protective plastic layer.

"Here it is. Right Miss Ichigo I need you to wee on this stick for me, out of the wrapping of course, and then bring it back to me. The toilet is just down the hall on your right. Wee on the flat end if you will." Doctor Nanaimo passed the stick to Ichigo who took it and left for the bathroom feeling completely at loss but deciding to trust the doctor.

Once there she unwrapped the stick and peed on the flat end as the doctor had said. Cleaning herself up and putting the stick in toilet paper, Ichigo carried it back to the doctor's room still wondering what hell was going on.

Ichigo walked back into the room where the doctor smiled at her and her mother looked worried. Ichigo gave her mother a glance, _she and the doctor must have been talking while I was out. I wonder what he said, she looks twenty year older compared to when I left. _Handing the stick over, still sitting on the toilet paper, Ichigo returned to her seat. Nervous tension winding in her stomach as both the doctor and her mother stared at the stick as if they were waiting for it to turn into a rabbit or something.

_What's going on? Why did I have to pee on a stick? What does that prove? _Ichigo looked from the doctor to her mother in confusion, her heart pounding in her chest, waiting for someone to speak. It was then Ichigo realised that there were two blue lines across the stick were she had peed on it. _Huh? _The doctor sat back and gave Ichigo a beaming smile while Ichigo's mother gave a small cry. Ichigo sat up straighter, feeling that she was about to be told just what was happening.

"Miss Ichigo, do you know what this stick is used for?" Ichigo shook her head and the doctor smiled again. "It's for testing to see whether a women is pregnant or not. One line means no, to make sure you have done it right, two lines mean yes. Miss Ichigo, you are pregnant, which explains the morning sickness of course."

Ichigo went very still and found herself staring at the stick in disbelief. Right there before her where two blue lines, clearly defined. The doctor said that two lines meant you were pregnant, _I'm…I'm…pregnant. _With that last thought, Ichigo passed out.

**:-:**

Ichigo slowly woke from her stupor to see that she was still in the doctor's room with her mother bending down over her. Once Ichigo's eyes were open her mother gave a loud cry and hugged her so tight that Ichigo's face began to turn blue.

"Oh Ichigo, I was so worried, that must have been a shock. It was certainly a shock for me your poor old mum. Don't worry about it honey, you can get an abortion, no one will need to know about this."

At the word 'abortion' Ichigo suddenly remembered what she was doing on the floor. Ichigo knew how babies were made they have covered that topic in health class years ago. Ichigo also knew that here was only one boy she had ever slept with in her entire life. _Oh Lord I'm pregnant, with Kishu! Oh no. _Ichigo closed her eyes tightly as images of that night flashed before her eyes. Masaya had left for America to study to become a doctor and Ichigo had felt so lonely and sad afterwards. One night, Kishu had come into her room to boast about how he and his alien friends were going to take over her world. Ichigo hadn't been in the mood to share insults that night so she had simply sat on her bed staring into space while Kishu talked in the background.

Kishu soon noticed that Ichigo wasn't responding to him at all so he had floated closer to her and asked what was wrong. Ichigo remembered looking into those golden eyes full of concern for her and she had just broken down into tears. Ichigo recalled the feeling of Kishu pulling her into his arms and holding her as she cried. She remembered his voice calming her and making her feel better. For a long time Ichigo had been hiding a secret crush on Kishu but because she was with Masaya she had buried her feelings deep inside her.

On that night, her feelings broke free of their cage and filled her entire being. Ichigo had kissed Kishu on the lips and felt him freeze in shock. Then he started to kiss her back and thing just snowballed from there on. Ichigo had woken up the next morning alone but the sadness that weighed her down was gone. Suddenly the world had seemed like a better place even though Masaya was gone. Ichigo hadn't understood the feeling back then so she once again pushed her feelings for Kishu aside and forgot about that night they shared. Now it all came rushing back.

Seeing her beloved daughter's face Sakura pulled back and gave her a smile. "We'll get thought this honey; you don't need to have the baby. I'll set up an appointment now. You're too young to have a baby anyway. Think about your education."

"Mum, I'm not sure if I want an abortion." Ichigo's mother froze and stared at her daughter in shock. The doctor, who had been hovering close by but letting Sakura talk to her daughter, raised his eyebrow in surprise. Even Ichigo was surprised at herself. Her first thought was to rid herself of the 'problem' that Kishu had caused to grow in her stomach but then she remembered how Kishu had looked at her that night, and she had a change of heart.

"Mum, the child had nothing to do with my 'mistake'. It shouldn't have to suffer for it. I don't want an innocent unborn to not even get a chance at life because I got carried away one night." Ichigo looked up at her mother her eyes determined.

"But Ichigo honey, you're so young. What about school?" Sakura grabbed one of Ichigo's hands and held it tight. Ichigo looked away from her mother's gaze.

"I know mum. I have nothing against people having abortions, but I want this child. I'm even surprising myself here, but I want it. Something just tells me that this child is special, not to be given up on for something as lame as school. Please mum, will you support me? I can't do this alone; I need you to be there for me." Ichigo looked up at her mother begging for her support.

Ichigo's mother looked long and hard at her daughter for a few minutes; until Ichigo was afraid she would walk out on her and throw her out of the house. Tears began to gather in Ichigo's eyes. Then Sakura smiled and hugged her daughter close. "I will support you Ichigo, I will help you through your pregnancy, birth and caring for the child, your father will help you as well."

"Thank you, mum!" Both daughter and mother cried in each other's arms and hugged each other tightly. Doctor Nanaimo smiled, happy that everything seemed to be going well.

"Excuse me, but if you're having the child Miss Ichigo then we need to make a few appointments to do some ultrasound to check the baby is in good health for the next few months. I also suggest that you go to classes about this to prepare you for the later stages of pregnancy." Doctor Nanaimo handed Ichigo some leaflets and Ichigo took them with a smile.

"Yes doctor, let's start shall we?" Ichigo smiled wiping away her tears. This was her baby and she was going to do everything and anything in her power to protect it from harm.

*End Chapter*

You see, a lot of things have been re-written! Please read the whole story again and review again to let me know if I improved the story.


	2. Midnight confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ichigo's baby

Hello and welcome back. The story features a song called: 'Beauty and the Beast' from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast and is sung by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. I do not own that either.

Enjoy

Chapter two: Midnight confession

Kishu sighed as he lay in the alien's dimension, green waves pooling around his body like a ripple as he rested. Kishu opened his golden orbs and stared at the 'ceiling' above him. _Ichigo. _Her name kept on going round and round his head like a broken record. He remembered the night they spent together even if she didn't. He remembered the love he had seen in her eyes that night. Kishu wanted Ichigo to be his forever, for her to bare his children and always hold him in her safe warm arms. Yes, the one time when Kishu had ever felt safe was in Ichigo's arms, with her.

Kishu sat up suddenly with a determined expression on his face. _I'll go to her tonight; I'll make her see that she should be with me and only me. _With a nod Kishu curled his hand into a fist.

**:-:**

Later that evening…Ichigo is at home sitting at her desk

_Should I find a way to tell Kishu about the pregnancy, or should I keep to myself? How would he react to the news that he will be a father? _Ichigo sighed; her head hurt just thinking about what to tell Kishu, or whether to tell him at all. Ichigo had returned home with her mother after an hour long lecture from doctor Nanaimo about the nine months of pregnancy and the stages. Ichigo sighed again, _I feel tired. Maybe I should get an early night. I'm not really hungry anyway. _Ichigo glanced at a picture on her desktop and felt a familiar tug on her heart. Masaya had left for America a year ago now. He received an invitation to go one of the best schools in America to train to be a doctor and Ichigo knew it was for the best that he left. He didn't want to go, but Ichigo had told him that she would still be here waiting for him for years to come, but that application wouldn't be. After a two-day-long battle Ichigo had convinced Masaya, to the delight of his parents, to go to America.

_I still miss him, but it's no where near as bad as it was. What changed that? Now I just miss Masaya as if we where just friends. _Ichigo put her head to one side to think about it; the night with Kishu popped into her mind, Ichigo blushed just thinking about it. _Maybe that was it, Kishu took away my pain and longing for Masaya. Now I'm pregnant with his child but the weirdest thing of all, I think I want to be. Maybe I've been too horrible to Kishu; I need to look at him differently. _

In her inner musings Ichigo never saw the shadow outside her room, or noticed when a certain person from her thoughts popped into her room. The air rippled and twisted at Kishu teleported into the room. He leaned back with his hands behind his head as if reclining on a chair, waiting for the squeal of surprise that never came. Kishu blinked and stared at Ichigo who was still spaced out. Kishu frowned and opened his mouth to say something when Ichigo stood up and turned around; coming face-to-face with Kishu.

"K-Kishu…?" Ichigo stammered in shock.

"Hey kitty, how are you?" Kishu grinned at Ichigo's shocked face adjusting his position in the air to examine Ichigo more closely.

"Kishu, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with a small frown.

"I came to see you kitty, you didn't want me to?" Kishu pretended to be hurt and was surprised when Ichigo looked away with guilt shinning in her eyes.

Ichigo glanced at the floor fiddling with her fingers. Kishu raised an eyebrow. _I have to tell him; after all, he __**is**__ the father. This is also his fault, not that I mind __**too**__ much._ Kishu frowned as Ichigo took a deep breath and raised her head to look into Kishu's golden eyes framed by green hair tied in pigtails. Ichigo always found Kishu's look cute, sexy, childish and oddly mature. Kishu's body seemed to have blended both a delicate beauty with masculine attraction.

"Like what you see kitten? I could show you more you know, like what we did not so many nights ago." Kishu was pleased to see the blush that spread across Ichigo's face. Yet she held his gaze with her brown eyes.

"Kishu, I…we need to talk about that night. Right now, so don't even think about teleporting away or jumping out the window 'cause your partly at fault for this so your gonna listen good." Kishu eyebrows went up but he showed no intention of leaving. Ichigo sighed in relief and smiled shyly at him. "You might want to sit down for this one." Kishu floated down from his hovering position and crossed his legs sitting down on the floor next to Ichigo's bed and she sat opposite him.

'_Tale as old as time, true as it can be,_

_Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change, _

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast,'_

"Kishu, Iwould be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy that night we spent together." Ichigo's cheeks were red and she was looking at the floor. Kishu's mouth dropped open and he was very glad he was sitting on the floor because he was sure that comment would have knocked him right out.

'_Ever just the same, _

_Ever a surprise, _

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure as the sun will rise,'_

"Kishu, you took away my pain, the pain of leaving Masaya. You helped me forget about him, or at least, to forget the need for him to be here." Ichigo licked her lips and Kishu leaned forwards to taker her hand in his.

"Ichigo….I'm glad that I helped you. 'Cause you know what? You helped me too." Kishu smiled as Ichigo stared at him. "Yes Ichigo, you saved me. Your arms are the one place that I feel safe and secure, like nothing can touch me. I forget the worries of my people and can be myself when you hold me." Kishu kissed the back of Ichigo's hand and Ichigo felt her heart jump in her chest.

'_Ever just the same, _

_Ever a surprise,_

_Ever as before, _

_Ever just as sure, as the sun will rise._

_Tale as old as time, _

_Tune as old as song,'_

"Ichigo, the one thing I've always wanted more than anything is to be with your forever. Please, return my feelings I beg of you." Kishu dropped his head, unshed tears glittering in his eyes.

'_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, _

_Learning you were wrong,'_

Ichigo stared at Kishu, now she knew that she was wrong, and had thought badly of him. When he was like this, she found it hard to believe that she hadn't been in love with him before.

'_Certain as the sun (certain as the sun), _

_Raising in the East,_

_Tale as old as time, _

_Song as old as rhyme, _

_Beauty and the Beast,' _

"Kishu, I love you. Please stay with me forever." Kishu looked up at met Ichigo's gaze. Her eyes shone with tears but she was smiling. Kishu nodded, he found there was a lump in his throat that made it impossible to speak. Yet he didn't need to, his eyes did all the talking.

"Oh Kishu," Ichigo threw herself into his arms and Kishu held her close, feeling her heart beating in time with his own. It felt so good to hold Ichigo and it didn't matter that the confession of love had come after their night together. All that mattered was that Ichigo felt the same way he did. Now Kishu could love her the way she deserved. He would never let anyone or anything hurt her and he would never leave her side.

'_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast,_

_Beauty and the Beast.'_

Ichigo smiled as she buried her face in Kishu's shoulder. Now was as good a time as any to tell Kishu about the secret she carried inside her. "Oh and Kishu, I'm pregnant with your baby."

"Hmm, that's nice." There was a pause while Kishu's brain downloaded this information though the haze of passion clouding his mind. "What?"

*End chapter*

Sorry it's so short. Please review.


	3. Stop fighting

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of my story. Please enjoy and don't forget a review!

Chapter Three: Stop fighting

Ichigo took a deep breath to prepare herself for the confrontation she knew she would receive. Ichigo was standing outside the café mew mew getting ready to tell her friends that she was pregnant and couldn't work there anymore. _Oh god and they know that Masaya isn't here as well. What happens when I tell them that Kishu is the father? _Ichigo sighed heavily; _this isn't going to be easy. _Ichigo pushed open the door and walked in keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Well look who decided to show up 2 hours late for work!" Mint stood in front of Ichigo with her hand on her hips. The other mew also appeared looking simply annoyed.

"Um, hi guys…about being late…" Ichigo mumbled staring at the ground.

"Hey Ichigo you're late again, why don't you just get to work instead of standing around?" Ichigo glanced up to see Ryo and Keiichiro walking towards her. Ryo looked angry and Keiichiro looked worried.

"Ryo leave Ichigo alone, I'm sure she has a reason for being late." Keiichiro gave her a smile and Ichigo felt some of the tension leave her shoulders.

"Ihavegottoquitbeingamewmew." Ichigo said in a rush. Six faces stared at her eyes blinking in surprise and confusion.

"You want to run that by me again, in English?" Mint sniffed while Ichigo took another deep breath and tried again. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest she wondered if the others could hear it.

"I have got to quite being a mew mew." This statement was followed by gasps of surprise, Lettuce walked up to Ichigo with tears in her eyes.

"Why Ichigo? Why must you leave us? You're the strongest one." Lettuce pleaded.

"I'm sorry everybody but I must. It's not for me, but for someone else, for their safety." Ichigo looked at the floor and Ryo frowned.

"Ichigo, you've come too far to back out now. Masaya is far away, he can't get hurt by the aliens or anything." Ichigo sighed when Ryo automatically assumed that it was Masaya she wanted to protect.

"This isn't about Masaya; it had nothing to do with him." Ichigo answered honestly. Everyone frowned at her in suspicion.

"Then what or who?" Ryo crossed his arms and waited for an answer. The mew mews stared at Ichigo, also waiting to hear her reason.

"I'm….I am…" Ichigo couldn't say it; it would mean it was all real. This was different than saying it to Kishu, who had fainted afterwards, but it was another story completely to tell Kishu's sworn enemies that she was expecting his child.

"Ichigo, it would be easier to tell us about it." Zakuro gave Ichigo one of her rare smiles that seemed to infuse the girl with strength and the will power to say what she had to.

"Guys, I'm pregnant." Total silence greeted those words. With everyone staring at her open-mouthed, Ichigo dropped her head to look at the floor again her cheeks turning red.

"Well, that was a surprise. Congratulations Ichigo, you're planning on having the baby then?" Keiichiro smiled at Ichigo who gave a small smile back, glad that someone had broken the silence.

"Yes, I'm a month pregnant. It would be wrong to put the baby in danger by fighting the aliens." _Though I doubt Kishu would let Pai or Taruto hurt me now he knows I'm pregnant. _Ichigo thought to herself remembering Kishu's look of protectiveness after Ichigo told him she was expecting his child.

"But who is the father! I thought you were in love with Masaya, and he can't be the father." Mint shouted waving her arms causing Zakuro and Lettuce to duck to avoid being hit on the head. Ichigo winced, _I was hopping they weren't going to ask that. _

"Mint, maybe we shouldn't ask." Keiichiro said giving Ichigo a sympathetic smile.

"But we have the right to know! Anyway Ichigo you're only 16 years old! You're far too young to have a child. What about your education? What about the rest of your life?" Mint made it sound as if Ichigo had terminal cancer. Ichigo sighed and looked Mint in the eyes.

"You sound like my mum Mint. I want this child. I'll be having private tutoring so I will still have an education." Ichigo lowered her gaze to the floor again as Mint had the grace to look embarrassed at her outburst.

"Is Shirogane the father?" Lettuce suddenly asked making both Ryo and Ichigo stare her.

"Hell no!" They said in unison and Lettuce blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Sorry, Shirogane seemed to be the only other male that I knew who Ichigo would love." Lettuce explained herself in a quiet voice her face still bright red.

"No it's not Shirogane. Nor Akasaka before you ask." Ichigo added quickly.

"I should say not! No offense Ichigo." Keiichiro said with a small smile, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"It's Kishu!" Pudding said as a joke causing the others to chuckle except Ryo and Ichigo. Ichigo went bright red and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Ryo frowned.

"It is Kishu isn't it Ichigo?" Ryo asked, his voice almost gentle. The other mew mews whipped round to look at Ichigo who was still staring at the floor. Ichigo nodded slowly not trusting herself to speak.

"Kishu? You're expecting Kishu's child? Did he rape you Ichigo?" Mint stared at Ichigo who bit her lip her heart hammering in her chest. But she wanted to sort this out before they got carried away.

"Yes this is Kishu's child and no he didn't rape me." No one said anything for a while and Ichigo gulped. "I…I think I better go now." Ichigo glanced at the others who were all staring at her unblinking. Ichigo gulped then turned and walked away. No one made a move to stop her.

**:-:**

Kishu was in the alien dimension thinking about what Ichigo had told him the night before. _I can't believe it; Ichigo is going to have my child. I can't believe that I'm so lucky, I feel so light as if I am flying like never before. This feeling, warm and fuzzy, is all thanks to Ichigo, because of her. _

"Hey Kishu you're very quiet. Thinking of a new plan to win against the mew mews?" Taruto grinned at Kishu who sighed and looked away. Taruto blinked in confusion at Kishu's reaction. "What's up?"

"Taruto, do think we should fight them?" Taruto stared at Kishu his mouth hanging open.

"Of course we have to, our people are dying we need to go somewhere." Taruto exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Kishu wouldn't look at the younger alien.

"Can't we just live alongside them instead of fighting them all the time?" Kish asked his voice soft.

"I…I wish that where true Kishu." Taruto hung his head as the image of Pudding jumped into his mind. Her smiling face and bright button eyes that had looked at him with so much kindness. Her uniform was cute and a bright yellow that matched her eyes and bright personality. She said they were friends, and Taruto's heart always jumped at the cute nickname she had given him. Yet they were enemies, destined to kill each other before the other one did.

"Do you know what Pai thinks Taruto?" Taruto shook his head. Kishu sighed and stared up at the 'ceiling' above him. "I think we should stop fighting Taruto, talk to them under a truce. Ask them what they think. They can't possibly want to fight, they must prefer peace."

"But Kishu, where would our people go? We can't abandon them because we've fallen for the earth girls!" Kishu looked at Taruto in surprise who blushed. "Well, you've fallen in love, but I haven't."

"Which one Taruto?" Kishu asked with a teasing smile.

"None of them!" Taruto faltered under Kishu's glare and blushed again staring at his fingers. "The little one called Pudding."

"Ah, I can see why; you two would make a cute couple." Kishu winked at Taruto who blushed.

"K-Kishu," Taruto exclaimed in embarrassment as Kishu laughed and grinned at the young alien whom he had come to see as a younger brother. "But we can't be with them can we Kishu? There is a barrier and no matter what we do we won't be able to pass though." Kishu frowned at Taruto who looked like he was going to cry.

"You're right Taruto, but do you know who put that barrier there?" Taruto shook his head and Kishu frowned his eyes narrowing, "that bastard Deep Blue." Taruto flew backwards a few metes surprised and a bit afraid of Kishu's angry face.

"Kishu…" Taruto said in shock.

"It's true Taruto! Who told us to fight them, who kept telling us that our people need earth to survive and for that to happen the people of earth had to be killed? Deep Blue, he told us that, yet he does nothing to help us. We have to kill the mew mews if we ever what to complete his orders, but I don't want to! I don't want to kill them now, not any more, not now I know them." Kishu closed his eyes as he thought about Ichigo who was carrying his child.

"Maybe you're right Kishu, but he's our leader." Taruto felt confused and angry. Everything Kishu said was right but Taruto didn't want to believe that Deep Blue, their savior, had lied to them all this time. "What about our people Kishu? Which is more important, them or the Earth's people?"

"Our people, but we shouldn't have to kill the humans for our people to be safe." Taruto nodded in agreement. Kishu sighed and stared at his hands. _I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to hurt Ichigo, and hurting her friends would be hurting her. If we attack Earth she will defend it, as is her right. That's more or less what we are doing anyway. I want to stop fighting, but Taruto and Pai must stop as well. I haven't forgotten my people, I will think of something for them. I will save them, but without fighting. _Kishu raised his head with new determination shinning in his eyes.

*End chapter*

You know the drill; after reading, leave a review! ^_^


	4. A night in the sky

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

Welcome to the next chapter, this chapter also features a song which is called: 'I'm gonna love you' which is sung by Jennifer Love Hewitt. I do not own the song. Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Night in the sky

Ichigo sighed as she washed her mouth out after being sick into the toilet for the third time that day. Ichigo didn't go out of the house anymore; she stayed in a watched TV or did her homework. Due to the fact that she was going to be home schooled, Ichigo would start her lessons before the summer holidays were over for the rest of her classmates. This was to try and get her to finish her final exams before the baby arrived in eight months.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed her chest which was feeling very tender at the moment. The doctor said it would hurt then the pain would fade. Her sickness should pass by the third month and her pregnancy showing by the fourth or fifth month. Ichigo walked back to her room and sat at her desk thinking of the other mew mews. _I hope my friends will face me again after knowing that I'm having Kishu's child. It would hurt so much if they never spoke to me again. I know Kishu is the enemy but wouldn't it be nice if we could get along with the aliens rather than fighting them all the time. _Ichigo sighed heavily and dropped her head on her arms. _I wish life didn't have to be so difficult. _

"Ichigo are you still awake?" Ichigo's mother put her head around the door and smiled at Ichigo who gave a small smile back.

"Yeah, but I'm going to bed now though." Ichigo glanced at the clock on her desk which read 10:20pm.

"Good girl, you need your sleep now that you're pregnant." Sakura smiled and Ichigo smiled back then frowned as a thought occurred to her.

"How's dad?" Ichigo's mother sighed and Ichigo bit her lip in worry. Ichigo's father had blown his top after finding out that his baby girl was expecting and had began ranting and raving. That was until Ichigo started crying.

**flashback**

"You can't have the child Ichigo! I forbid it, you're far too young. Who ever got you pregnant should go to jail and rot there!"

"Dad, please at least try to understand." Tears rolled down Ichigo's face as she wrapped her arms around her tummy as if protecting her baby from harm. Ichigo's father, Shintaro, paused in his ranting and felt a guilty tug on his heart at the sight of his daughter crying.

"But Ichigo…." He began in a softer voice but Ichigo shook her head.

"No buts dad, please I need your support! Mum has already said yes so why can't you?" Ichigo hiccupped and sobbed while her mother wrapped her arms around her. Ichigo pressed her face into her mother's chest looking for comfort.

"That's enough," Sakura said when her husband opened his mouth to say something, "Ichigo needs us now more than ever so don't you dare turn your back on her."

"But….."

"No! Ichigo needs us, so give her your blessings and support her wishes or so help me I'll take her and leave this house!" A shocked silence ran though the house and Ichigo's eyes went wide at what her mother was suggesting. The silence seemed loud and harsh as Ichigo waited her father's response. _Please don't leave mum, I don't want to leave dad. Say something dad! _

"I'm sorry Ichigo I will support you in this. I am very unhappy that you are having a baby so young but if you are going to have it I would rather you were safe here than somewhere else." Ichigo said nothing she just hugged her father tightly and he hugged her back. Yet Ichigo felt that it wasn't the same way he used to hug her, it felt harder and colder.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to your mother, please go to your room now." Ichigo nodded and walked up the stairs with fresh tears running down her face. _Dad, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Please don't leave mum for this, please. _

**End flashback**

"Don't worry Ichigo, it will be fine. He just got a bit of a shock; you are only 16 after all. When your child is your age you will only be 32! That's very young." Sakura tried to ease her daughter's fears. Sakura understood why her husband was so upset but she also believed that having the baby was Ichigo's choice to make and as her parents they should always be there to support her.

"I know, but he won't leave us will he?" Ichigo sniffed and her mother hugged her tightly.

"No Ichigo, your father loves us very much; he will never leave us." Ichigo nodded but wasn't so sure anymore. _Maybe I should have an abortion after all; it would be easier on everybody._

"Goodnight sweetheart have pleasant dreams." Sakura kissed the top of Ichigo's head and the pregnant girl nodded.

"Goodnight mum, and thank you." Ichigo's mother left the room closing the door behind her and Ichigo sighed and stared at her feet. _I feel so confused; I don't know what's right anymore. I don't know what to do. Please god, send me someone to take away my worries, and comfort me._

"Ichigo are you alright?" Asked a familiar male voice which was laden with worry.

"Kishu," Ichigo turned and stared at Kishu in amazement, who had just teleported into her room.

"You've been crying Ichigo, what's wrong?" That was all it took, a worried face and Ichigo was once again in tears. Kishu stared in horror at Ichigo's tears and jumped forward to take her into his arms and hold her tight. Ichigo sobbed on his shoulder while Kishu made soothing noises at the back of his throat rubbing her back. Ichigo told him everything, about her friends, her father and worries. Kishu just held her and listened.

"Kishu, everything's going wrong. People are supposed to be happy about children, why is everybody either angry or upset, why?" Ichigo sobbed and Kishu sighed.

"Ichigo, everything will be ok. I think what's wrong is that your friends and father got a shock and they overreacted. From what I've seen of your friends, they wouldn't just walk out on you. They will most likely need some time to come to terms with it, and then they will come and talk to you. Give them some space. Your father will also come round, don't worry about it. He won't leave your mother or you; he just needs to accept what's happened. People say things they don't mean when they are angry or upset." Kishu smiled at Ichigo who smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Kishu, for blowing away all my black clouds." Ichigo said softly.

"I'm not finished yet Ichigo." Ichigo frowned and looked up just in time for Kishu to kiss her lips. Kishu's lips were warm and soft and full of his love for her. Ichigo closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kishu tilted his head for better access as he tasted Ichigo and invited Ichigo to respond. When Kishu pulled away for air, both were breathless with red cheeks and shinning eyes.

"Kishu, that was…" Ichigo breathed her eyes shinning with love.

"I know." Kishu smiled and stared deep into Ichigo's eyes. "Come with me Ichigo, I have something to show you." Ichigo nodded and Kishu stood, holding Ichigo in his arms. Lopping her arms around his neck, Ichigo nuzzled his neck and breathed in trying to memorize his sent. Kishu teleported outside Ichigo's room and flew into the night's sky. Ichigo shut her eyes as the ground dropped away she tightened her hold on Kishu who just smiled gently at her.

"Ichigo look." Ichigo opened her eyes and gasped. Kishu had taken her above the city which sparkled like a Christmas tree below her. Lights blinked and twinkled and Ichigo giggled.

"Wow, its so beautiful Kishu. I had no idea the city looked so pretty from up here." Ichigo gave the first real smile in days as she looked over the spectacular sight.

"This is what I wanted to show you Ichigo. There is beauty in everything, sometimes it just takes a little looking for." Ichigo gazed at Kishu with a new love and respect and he chuckled. "Would you like to dance Ichigo?"

"Dance, up here?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow sounding both skeptical and worried. Kishu smiled and whispered in her ear.

"As long as you're holding on to me, you will stay up in the air." Ichigo paused then nodded and smiled. _I trust him and I would give my life for him now. _Kishu wrapped an arm around her waist and let Ichigo's feet dangle in the air as she put an arm around his shoulders and her right hand in his. _I feel so safe in his arms. I'm not the least bit worried about being so high above the city. Kishu would never drop me. _Kishu began turning round in slow circles while moving either to the left or right. Ichigo closed her eyes and smiled. _This is the ultimate slow dancing. Kishu, I love you. _

'_Angel in disguise stories in his eyes,_

_Love for every true heart that he sees,_

_Was just a lucky day that he turned and looked my way,_

_Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?_

_He showed me all new things,_

_Simmering moonbeams,_

_I was blind but now he's helped me see,_

_I was lost but now I'm found,_

_His happiness surrounds,_

_And now I find that my dreams can come true._

Ichigo smiled as they danced above the city. She was certain now that Kishu loved her and would protect her. She was certain that she wanted to keep their baby and once he or she was born, she would protect them and love them for as long as she lived.

'_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life,_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine,_

_I can't live without you,_

'_Cause my soul would die,_

_You know I'll certain the truth,_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you._

Kishu smiled as Ichigo laid her head on his shoulder. His heart felt like it was going to burst with love and a sort of pride. He was the one holding Ichigo in his arms. It was his baby that now grew inside her. No one was ever going to take Ichigo from him, not Masaya, not Deep Blue, not anyone.

_It didn't start this way,_

_It happened just one day,_

_You smiled at me and I saw you differently,_

_Now I would tremble just to be,_

_A part of you as we; begin a life that's sure to never end._

Ichigo lifted her head to look in Kishu's golden eyes. They were filled with so many emotions she wondered if she would get lost in them forever. Kishu smiled at Ichigo and Ichigo smiled back. Kishu lowered his head as Ichigo tilted her head up her eyes sliding shut as Kishu kissed her so gently.

'_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life,_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine,_

_I can't live without you,_

'_Cause my soul would die,_

_You know I'll certain the truth,_

_I'll spend the rest of my life loving you._

_Rest of my life babe,_

_Loving you.'_

Kishu and Ichigo continued to dance until Ichigo's eyes began to close as she began to feel tried. Kishu then teleported to Ichigo's room carrying Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to change into her night clothes while Kishu waited for her in her room. Ichigo smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her heart felt as light as a feather and her problems were a million miles away. Ichigo danced back to her room and smiled at Kishu who smiled back. Ichigo got into bed and Kishu sat next to her gently brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Thank you Kishu." Ichigo whispered her heart felt it was still soaring in the night sky with Kishu holding her so gently and carefully.

"You're welcome Ichigo. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Kishu bent down and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"I love you Kishu." Ichigo murmured before she fell asleep. Kishu smiled at her his eyes full of love. Kishu reached out and gently laid a hand on Ichigo's stomach were their baby would be growing inside her. Kishu felt his heart swell with pride that Ichigo had finally chosen him and was now expecting his child. _Oh Ichigo, I'm not sure if I deserve you. But I have you, and our child. Ichigo, I will do everything I can to stop the fighting so we can be together forever. _With that last thought, Kishu teleported back to the alien dimension with his heart full of happiness and a smile on his face.

"Just where have you been?" Kishu glanced at Pai who was glaring at him.

_Good feelings gone_, Kishu thought dryly. "Nowhere you need to know about Pai."

"Really? I think I need to know why you're wasting time flying around with the lead mew." Pai said his arms crossed over his chest.

"What, you followed me?" Kishu kicked himself for being reckless. Pai was the best tracker of the alien world, one of the reasons why he had been chosen to get the Earth for their people.

"Yes, just what are you hoping to get Kishu?" Pai demanded and Kishu glared at the alien he considered his best friend.

"Pai, I no longer wish to fight the humans." Pai was speechless for the first time in his life. "Don't you see? It would be so much better for all of us if we where to live alongside the humans! It's not like there are many of us left." Kishu sighed sadly as he thought about all the suffering his people went through.

"Kishu you traitor! What the hell are you saying! Listen to yourself! Don't let that pretty mew get to you, this is most likely their plan to split us up so they can win." Pai shouted and Kishu stared at Pai in shock and anger.

"That's not true! I love Ichigo and she loves me back!" Kishu retorted.

"How can a human love an alien? We are enemies Kishu, that can't be changed no matter how much we want it." Pai could have kicked himself for saying 'how much we want it'.

"'We want it'? Then you want it as well!" Kishu jumped on Pai's words hoping that Pai believed like he did that fighting the humans was a waste of time.

"Don't misunderstand; I want what's best for our people. Until you want that as well, you have no place here." Pai turned away so his back was to Kishu. Kishu frowned, both hurt and angry that the older alien, who was like his elder brother, wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm not giving up Pai. You might not know what you want but I can see through your mask." Kishu teleported away and Pai did nothing to stop him.

*End Chapter*

Reviews make me happy ^_^


	5. Ichigo gets a call

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

Welcome to another chapter of Kishu, I'm Pregnant. Enjoy the story and don't forget the review button.

Chapter five: Ichigo gets a call.

It had been four days since Ichigo had told the other mew mews about her pregnancy when Lettuce called her house. Ichigo answered the phone.

"Hello Momomiya residence."

"Hi, this is Ichigo's friend Lettuce….."

"Lettuce! This is Ichigo." Ichigo said her heart jumping in her chest hearing her friend's voice. She had wanted to badly to hear from her friends again.

"Oh, you sound so different on the phone." There was a short pause until Lettuce spoke again. "Um, Ichigo, could we meet today? Are you ok to come out of house? I could come to your place if that would be easier for you."

"Oh, Lettuce if you don't mind, it would be best for you to come to my place; I still have morning sickness you see." Ichigo tugged on the phone cord nervously.

"Ok, I know where it is, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Lettuce sounded cheerful which eased Ichigo's worries slightly.

"Right, I'll see you then." Ichigo answered.

"Ok, bye."

"See you." Ichigo put the phone down and smiled. _I shouldn't get my hopes up, who knows what Lettuce wants to talk about? _Yet Ichigo couldn't stop smiling.

**:-:**

Kishu sat on the roof of a high rise building thinking about what Pai had said. _"How can a human love an alien? We are enemies Kishu, that can't be changed no matter how much we want it." _

Kishu sighed loudly and laid down on his back staring at the blue sky above him. _I love Ichigo I know I do. _Kishu closed his eyes as a nagging voice of doubt sounded in his mind. 

_Does she love me back? Yes of course she does she said it herself. _

_It could be a plot like Pai said. No Pai is wrong I know Ichigo wouldn't lead me on like that, Zakuro maybe, but never Ichigo. _

_What makes you so sure about her love? I see it in her eyes. It all could be a lie, Pai might be right. No, that's wrong Pai's wrong. _

_Are you sure about that? What about the human boyfriend of Ichigo? That good for nothing has left and Ichigo gave herself to me. _

_More like she got swept away in a moment of passion. No, not true she loves me. _

_She's a mew, once the others found out about your feeling for her they most likely used her to get to you. Soon they will pounce and kill you. No! Yes, then Ichigo will get an abortion, if she's even pregnant._

Kishu sat up with tears running down his face as he battled with himself over his feelings, the seeds of doubt planted in his mind. _She is pregnant and she is having my baby. How do you know? She could be lying. She told her parents, she wouldn't risk that much to get to me. They could in on it too, or she lied about that too. No! _

Kishu shook his head to get rid of the annoying voice in his head. Yet it remained, nagging away, telling him that it was all a lie and he should go back to Pai, forget about Ichigo and the baby. Kishu sat up suddenly with a frown. _I'll ask her, I'll go to her and ask her if she really loves me or not. I need to prove to myself that I'm not dreaming or being stupid. You'll get hurt, _Kishu's inner voice mocked. _I don't care, I'd rather be hurt and know what's going on rather than wondering for the rest of my life._

Kishu stood up and teleported to Ichigo's house just in time to see Lettuce and Pudding walking up to the door and Lettuce pressed the door bell.

**:-:**

Ichigo almost jumped 3 feet in the air when the doorbell went off she was wind so tight. Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to walk in a normal manner to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see that Pudding was outside as well. "Pudding you're here to? Well come in and sit down. What would you like to drink?"

Kishu frowned as Ichigo invited Lettuce and Pudding into her home and shut the door. Then he shook his head and punched himself, _Kishu you twit, they are her friends and they have every right to go and see Ichigo. Go and wait in her room until they leave, that is what Ichigo would want, that's what someone who truly loves her would do. _

Kishu floated up to Ichigo's room and opened the window and slipped inside and sat on her bed to wait. Three voices floated up the stairs to Kishu who was slightly surprised that he could every word. _Well, aliens do have better hearing than normal humans after all. _Kishu thought with a small smile.

"Here you are Lettuce one herbal tea and a hot chocolate for Pudding." Ichigo handed out the drinks which her friends accepted with smiles.

"Are you coming back big sister?" Pudding asked, straight to the point as normal.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Pudding, I can't fight in my condition." Ichigo placed a hand on her tummy with a frown.

"Big sister you could just work in the café! You don't have to fight." Pudding exclaimed and Lettuce nodded in agreement.

"Yes Ichigo, you could just work with us again, we all really miss you." Lettuce glanced at the ground and sipped her drink. Pudding nodded and stared at Ichigo with big eyes silently begging her to come back. Ichigo sighed and looked into her tea.

"I don't know guys; I think it would be for me to stay here. I don't think the guests would be pleased if I was sick all over their food." Ichigo gave a small smile and Lettuce smiled sadly back.

"But you could come back to the café later big sister! When you're finished being sick." Pudding said her little face determined. Ichigo smiled at the little girl.

"Pudding, I'm really sorry but the last thing I need is to be surrounded by the mew mews again. Every time you run off to battle I would want to go with you. I would worry that you can't fight without me. I would worry that one of you might not come back. And I worry that….." Ichigo paused and gulped looking at the floor. "I worry that Kishu might get hurt in the fighting."

There was a silence before Lettuce spoke up. "Ichigo, ever since you left, we haven't been fighting once. We saw Pai once but he disappeared before we were in talking distance."

Ichigo stared at Lettuce then back into her tea. "I see." She said slowly.

"I worry about Taru-Taru when we fight. He's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt but I have to fight. I think I know what big sister is talking about." Lettuce and Ichigo stared at Pudding in shock and she just smiled as a kid her age would do.

"Pudding," began Ichigo carefully, "how much do you like Taruto?"

"A lot, he's really sweet on the inside I think. He just likes to act tough. I remember when he saved my life in the cave under Tokyo dome."

*flashback to episode 40*

In a dark cave underground Taruto as standing looking at a tail that seemed to be stuck in the ground. "Hey, what are you doing being buried?" Taruto said as he reached out and gripped the tail. Pulling hard he managed to free Pudding who appeared out of the ground coughing. Pudding looked around in confusion while Taruto laughed.

"The exit's blocked. It serves you right!" Taruto said pointing at Pudding with a huge grin on his face. Pudding paused then turned around and gave Taruto a 100 kilowatt smile.

"Thank you!" Taruto took a step back in surprise as Pudding continued to grin. "Thank you for helping me out. Wait a second." Pudding fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a sweet wrapped up in a pink wrapper. "Here."

"What is it?" Taruto asked stepping forwards.

"It's a present for saving me."

"For me?" Taruto pointed at himself and Pudding nodded. Taruto took the sweet with two fingers and looked at it puzzled. Taruto suddenly came to himself and made his hand into a fist holding the sweet.

"Stop fooling around! Why should I have that?" Taruto demanded.

"Listen Taruto, you don't have to act like a bad guy. You know, we can't fight in here anyway." Pudding smiled and Taruto cutely narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"I can get out of here easily by teleportation! You're the one who's in trouble here!" Taruto pointed at Pudding looking proud of himself and Pudding giggled. Taruto closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in a childish, but cute fashion.

(Some time later)

"Listen the exit's been blocked, which means you can't get out of here. You'll die here." Taruto was sitting on the floor with Pudding sitting next to him at a distance. Taruto raised his hand to point at Pudding as he tried to make his point clear.

"Someone will come and save us." Pudding replied. Taruto looked away giving a half shrug.

"Forget it," Taruto crossed his arms, "Since the chimera animal is now digging uncontrollably, the dome will soon collapse and you'll be as flat as a pancake." Taruto paused then turned to Pudding and said, "So, are you scared now?" Pudding giggled and Taruto glared at her in frustration. "What's so funny?" Pudding scooted closer to Taruto making him sit up in shock.

"In that case, we will turn into fossils, together." Pudding giggled and Taruto blinked in confusion.

"Like I said, I can get out of here easily."

"So….lets hold each other's hands." Pudding took Taruto's hand much to his surprise.

"Why? What are you up to?" Taruto pulled his hand away and frowned.

"I think if we're going to become fossils, it'd be more fun to be smiling and holding hands." Taruto stared at Pudding.

"You're so weird." Taruto said but without any malice.

(Another pause)

Taruto and Pudding were still sitting side-by-side in the cavern. Neither one was talking until Taruto lifts his head to look at Pudding. "Hey, why aren't you scared? Why? Answer…" Taruto looks more closely at Pudding to see her breathing heavily. "You…." Then it dawns on him, _right, there's hardly any oxygen left. _ Taruto reaches out to put a hand on Pudding's shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" Taruto then pulls away his hand and stares at it as if it moved by itself. He shook his head in anger, _what am I doing? She's my enemy! _Taruto glances at Pudding again who is still breathing heavily. "Damn."

(Yet another pause)

"Being human is pretty inconvenient, isn't it?" Taruto says. "Hey. Tell me you're scared already!" Pudding looks at Taruto who has his hand balled into fits.

"I'm not. I'm not alone. My friend is beside me." Taruto opens his eyes wide and stares at Pudding.

"Friend?" Taruto asked in shock.

"Yup, me and Taru-Taru, we're friends." Pudding giggled again and Taruto stood up glaring at Pudding.

"Stop kidding me! We're not friends." Taruto gasped as Pudding just laughed. For a moment they just looked at each other until a loud crash was heard and the ground stared shaking. Pillars stated to bend and crack under the weight of the collapsing dome. Mud flowed into the cave were Taruto and Pudding were.

Taruto was standing next to Pudding who was struggling to breathe as mud flowed into the cave around them. Taruto gazed at Pudding his eyes confused. He remembered her smiles towards him and holding his hand.

"_Yup, me and Taru-Taru, we're friends."_ Taruto blushed and tutted in annoyance.

"Argh, it'd be boring if you died." Taruto hovered in the air and made three bacteria appear in his hands and threw them with a yell towards the ground next to Pudding who was in a ball on the floor. Taruto stood over Pudding as thick green plants stems came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the pillars and the dome to support it.

Taruto teleported out of the cave with Pudding in his arms and he put her down on the ground outside the dome and shook her. "Hey, how much longer are you going to sleep?" Pudding opened her eyes and looked up at Taruto.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding coughed as she drew clean air into her lungs.

"Stop calling me that!" Taruto crossed his arms while Pudding stood up and saw what had happened to the dome.

"Those are….? So you saved my life, Taru-Taru?" Pudding grinned.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Taruto said in annoyance.

"Thank you, Taru-Taru!" Taruto stiffened as Pudding jumped at him. "You're a friend!" Pudding gave Taruto a tight hug saying, "My friend, friend, friend!" Taruto pushed himself out of the hug.

"Stop!" He flew into the air and hovered. "Listen. I only saved your life because I haven't seen you crying yet!" Taruto flew away and Pudding turned following his progress and giggled.

*end flashback*

"So I think he's really quite nice, he just doesn't show it." Pudding giggled and Lettuce and Ichigo remained silent. For a moment a peaceful silence descended in the room until Lettuce looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, we have to be going Ichigo I'm sorry." Lettuce stood and Ichigo and Pudding looked confused. "The café is opening today, we have to be there. Pudding, let's go."

"Ok, bye bye Ichigo." Ichigo stood and took their finished drinks back to the kitchen and then walked her friends to the door. Lettuce and Pudding put their shoes on and smiled kindly at Ichigo.

"We'll come back soon Ichigo to talk with you. Do you mind if we tell the others about what you said to us?" Lettuce asked and Ichigo shook her head.

"No, you can tell them Lettuce. I'll see you some other time then?" Lettuce nodded and hugged Ichigo and Pudding hugged Ichigo as well.

"Be careful of the baby Ichigo, I think you're truly blessed to be having a child with the one you love." Lettuce said and Ichigo smiled with tears of happiness shinning in her eyes.

"Thank you Lettuce." Lettuce nodded and she and Pudding left Ichigo's house and walked to the café. Ichigo shut the door and breathed in deeply. _Lettuce, Pudding thank you for coming to see me today. _ Ichigo turned and walked back into the kitchen to find Kishu sitting on the worktop.

"Kishu how long have you been in the house?" Kishu glanced up and Ichigo could see that there was something wrong. Kishu looked nervous and unsure of himself as he played with his fingers and refused to look her in the eye. _Kishu, what's wrong why are you so nervous? _Ichigo wanted to speak but nothing came out. The silence was thick and heavy making Ichigo shuffle her feet, waiting of Kishu to speak to her.

"Ichigo, I…..do you…." Kishu stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something bad. "Ichigo, do you love me or is this all a set up?" Ichigo was too shocked to do more than stare at Kishu for a moment as Kishu still avoided her gaze.

**Slap.**

Kishu jumped back holding his now red cheek in his hand his eyes wide and shocked. He also looked defeated, as if his worst nightmares had come true. Ichigo was shaking from anger and hurt. Her hand stung from slapping Kishu, and tears slid down her face.

"How could you say such a thing Kishu? I wouldn't just use you! I quit the mew mews for you, I'm not getting an abortion because I want your child and I want you to be there with me forever! How…how could you say such a thing?"

"But Ichigo, I'm an alien your enemy, how can you love me?" Kishu felt like he was being torn apart. He hated himself for making Ichigo cry and hated himself for ever believing that she would use him.

"Kishu let me ask you a question; do you love me? Despite our different races and not caring that we are enemies?" Ichigo asked her voice strong.

"Yes Ichigo," Kishu didn't even need to think about that, he knew it from the moment they met. "I love you more than life itself; I would do anything for you."

"Then trust that I love you like that as well. I don't know what brought this on, but believe me when I say that I love you as much as you love me. Nothing matters to me except you and our child Kishu. This is our child, not mine or yours, but ours!" Ichigo broke down again and Kishu walked up to her and took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Sorry Ichigo, Pai had put silly thoughts into my head and I was stupid enough to think about it. This is my fault, sorry Ichigo." Ichigo buried her face into Kishu's top and took deep breaths to calm down. Kishu's scent filled her nose and she soon found her herself relaxing in his arms with the familiar scent. After a while the couple stood back and smiled at each other.

"Love you forever Kishu."

"Love you forever too, Ichigo." Kishu kissed Ichigo who leaned into the kiss, both letting the kiss show how much they meant to each other.

Back in the alien dimension, Deep Blue sighed heavily. "Looks like Kishu won't leave that witch after all even after all the lies I planted in his mind too. I don't need him but he could influence the others to follow him. I need to take him out." Deep Blue fell silent once more as he plotted how to get rid of the traitor.

*End Chapter*

Review please! Pretty please!


	6. Seeds of love

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM

Welcome to chapter six, sorry it is so short. There is (yet another) song in this chapter called: 'If I let you go' sung by Westlife. Yep I am a 90s girl and I like 90s boy bands, so sue me. No please don't because I have no money. *cries in corner*

Enjoy

Chapter six: Seeds of love

Zakuro was washing the dishes before she left the café mew mew for the night. With a sigh, she placed the final dish on the side to dry off and rubbed her hands of a towel. _I wonder how Ichigo is doing. She would be about month and two weeks pregnant now. _Zakuro paused thinking how lucky Ichigo was to be able to have a child with someone she loved. Hell, she was lucky to have someone she loved at all. _When you're in my position, the press is always looking for stories about you. If I so much as ask a guy out to dinner they will be all over it in 5 minutes. _Zakuro frowned and gave the kitchen one last look. Everything was cleaned to perfection and Zakuro guessed that she was the last one in. Zakuro turned to leave and walked straight into someone's chest.

"Opps sorry," Zakuro backed away and smiled apologetically at Keiichiro who smiled back.

"That's ok Zakuro, but why are you still here? I thought the others left ages ago." Keiichiro frowned slightly tilting his head to one side.

"They did, I stayed to finish the washing up since I didn't have anything to do later." Keiichiro looked puzzled as he glanced at the wash basin to see only two mugs and five plates sitting on the side.

"It took you an hour to wash seven items?" Keiichiro asked raising an eyebrow. Zakuro blinked and followed Keiichiro's gaze to see there were indeed, only seven items.

"Oh well, I had a lot on my mind so I, well, I wasn't paying much attention." Zakuro flushed and wouldn't look Keiichiro in the eye. _If only he knew what I was thinking about. But, I can't bring Keiichiro into my life no matter how much I want to. It would be too difficult to be a model, a mew mew and be a good girlfriend. What about the press? If they got a hold of this…_Zakuro's thoughts were interrupted by a hand under her chin. Zakuro raised her head until she was looking into Keiichiro's soft brown eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Keiichiro asked softy. He had seen Zakuro's face when she looked away. She had looked so lost and helpless and in need of guidance. Keiichiro wanted to be her guidance, to take her hand and show her the way. Yet he needed her to talk to him first, to open up and let him in.

"I'm fine Akasaka it's nothing for you to worry about." Zakuro shook her head and tried to smile, but Keiichiro wasn't fooled for a second.

"You know you can call me Keiichiro by the way. And I know that something is bugging you but I can't help until you tell what it is." Keiichiro smiled as Zakuro blushed and looked at her feet. "Even top models have feelings."

"I….I've fallen for someone." Zakuro confessed.

"Ah, does he know yet?" Keiichiro smiled at Zakuro who shook her head.

"No, I can't tell him just yet though. My life is so complicated that I don't know if I could fit model, mew mew and boyfriend into it all." Zakuro sighed and looked away until Keiichiro pulled her head back round to face him.

"How do you know? Have you tried?" Zakuro shook her head. "I think it would be best to tell him before you think it would be impossible. If he thinks that it could never work out, then it won't. But if he's dedicated to you and shows, not matter what you do, that he'll always love you, you have a fighting chance to be with him. Mew mews, models and all. Besides, the aliens have more or less given up since Kishu stopped fighting now Ichigo's pregnant."

Zakuro nodded as she thought about what Keiichiro had just told her. Zakuro wasn't used to being so unsure of herself and it scared her slightly. However, Keiichiro was right. If she never told him how she felt how would she know that it wouldn't work out? Zakuro nodded, _maybe he's right. I should tell him now! _Zakuro opened her mouth to speak when the phone at the reception desk went off. Keiichiro sighed in annoyance and gave Zakuro a smile that made her knees feel weak.

"Excuse me Zakuro, but I need to take this call." Keiichiro turned and left the kitchen and disappeared around the corner to answer the phone. Zakuro just stood there in shock until the ringing stopped and she could faintly hear Keiichiro talking. Zakuro sighed and dropped her head, looking at her shoes with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maybe, it's not meant to be after all." She whispered as she went into the locker room to get changed. She pulled on a black mini-skirt with blue knee-high boots, a white sleeveless shirt and a black jacket. After taking her red handbag from the locker and hanging up her café dress, Zakuro walked out to find Keiichiro was still on the phone.

"Yes that's right. I need more sugar as well. How much would that cost? I see, maybe not. Ok. If you could that would be great." Zakuro gave a small smile as Keiichiro once again had to order more ingredients for his shop. It seemed the café was becoming more and more popular these days so Keiichiro had to almost double the amount of ingredients that he ordered. Keiichiro never complained of course, he loved making cakes. Zakuro blew a small kiss to Keiichiro's back before letting herself out and walking to the nearest taxi parking lot to get a taxi to her apartment.

Zakuro stuck her hand out and a blue taxi slowed down and stopped in front of her. Zakuro opened the door and got into the taxi telling the driver where she lived. The taxi pulled away and the driver glanced at Zakuro in his rear-view mirror.

"Is it ok if I put the radio on?" He asked and Zakuro nodded as she gazed out of the window. The driver turned the radio on and Zakuro blinked as she recognized the song playing.

_Day after day,_

_Time passed away,_

_And I just get you off my mind,_

_Nobody knows,_

_I hide it inside,_

_I keep searching but I can't find,_

_The courage to show,_

_To letting you know,_

_I've never felt so much love before,_

_And once again I'm thinking about,_

_Taking the easy way out,_

**:-:**

Keiichiro finally got of the phone to his supplier after Zakuro left. He heaved a loud sigh of relief once he put the phone down. _Darn those sales people, I think they go to special classes on 'how to make you buy stuff'. Although, they do the best deals you'll ever find, and Ryo would kill me twice if I spent too much money on the cakes. _Keiichiro grinned to himself as he checked the kitchen, hoping but doubting that Zakuro was still around.

"Zakuro, are you still here?" Silence was his only reply as he glanced into the kitchen. Keiichiro knocked on the door of the locker room but there was no reply from there either. Keiichiro had always made sure to knock loudly on the door ever since he went in while Mint was changing and received a well-aimed shoe as a result. No one was in the locker room either and Keiichiro sighed. Well, I guess she left after all. Not that I really expected her to hang around, Keiichiro thought to himself.

_But if I let you go I will never know,_

_What my life could be holding you close to me,_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know if I let you go?_

Keiichiro sat at one of the tables and sighed heavily. Zakuro, why can't I get the guts to tell you that I like you? Keiichiro leaned back thinking about what she said earlier. _"I…I've fallen for someone." _Keiichiro shook his head at the unfairness of it all. I fall in love again, after so long, only to find she likes someone else. All those things I said to her earlier were about the way I would treat her if she did me the honor of being mine. I would treasure her forever if would just ask me those words. Yet, I'm too shy to ask her myself. Guess that means it's not meant to be after got up and walked away, having no idea that Zakuro had been thinking the exact same thing.

_Night after night I hear myself say,_

_Why can't this feeling just fade away?_

_There's no one like you,_

_You speak to my heart,_

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart,_

_I'm too shy to ask,_

_I'm too proud to loose,_

_But sooner or later I gotta chose,_

_And once again I'm thinking about,_

_Taking the easy way out._

**:-:**

Zakuro let the lyrics of the song flow through her mind. This song represented what she was going through perfectly. Did she tell Keiichiro her feelings or did she not?

_But if I let you go I will never know,_

_What my life could be holding you close to me,_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know if I let you go?_

_If I let you go oh baby,_

_Once again I'm thinking about,_

_Taking the easy way out,_

I am taking the easy way out of this problem, Zakuro thought to herself. I am avoiding talking to Keiichiro because I'm afraid of his answer but I can't let that stop me. I have to know if he feels like I do.

_But if I let you go I will never know,_

_What my life could be holding you close to me,_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know if I let you go?_

*End Chapter*

Ok last song for a while I promise! Review are gold, they are very hard to get but when you do get them they make you feel great ^_^


	7. First scan

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby

Ok first things first, I know it is impossible to know the gender of the baby at only 3 months but this is my story so what I say goes ^_^ Just joking.

Enjoy

Chapter 7: The first scan

Ichigo sighed as she looked in the mirror in her room. She was now 3 months pregnant and was going to her first scan at the hospital. The doctor had told her that she would now be able to find out whether it was a girl or a boy.

"I can't see why I can't come." A male voice wined. Ichigo sighed and shook her head. She turned to face the voice with a frown.

"Kishu, we've been though this at least five times, if not more. You can't come to the hospital with me, you're an alien! Everyone, including my mum, would freak out and I'd never get the scan done." Ichigo put her hands on her hips and frowned at the father of her child.

"But Ichigo, I could disguise my self, if I wear a hat and human clothes, maybe some of those dark glasses." Kishu glanced at her sunglasses with a thoughtful frown and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Kishu, how would I explain you to mum? She knows all my friends but she doesn't know you. She would think, quite rightly, that you're the father." Ichigo pointed out and Kishu grinned.

"That is a fact that I'm very proud of." Kishu gave her still flat belly a glance with something akin to fatherly pride. Ichigo gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Kishu.

"I'll tell you everything when I get back, ok?" Kishu's shoulders fell but he nodded. "Thanks Kishu." Ichigo raised her head and kissed Kishu on the mouth which he eagerly returned. A load knock interrupted their private moment and the two jumped violently.

"Ichigo, are you ready yet?" Ichigo's mother called through the door.

"Almost mum I'm just putting my socks on!" Ichigo called back.

"Well hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"Yes mum." Ichigo shook her head. If anyone was suffering pregnancy problems it was her mother. Ichigo smiled at Kishu, "I'll see you later then." Before Kishu could protest further Ichigo ran out of the room and down the stairs to where her mother was waiting. "Alright let's go."

**:-:**

Lettuce glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the space of five minutes and gave another sigh. Mint glanced at her with a frown.

"What's wrong Lettuce?"

"Hm? Oh Ichigo will be going to the hospital for her first scan any minute now. She promised to call me about it afterwards. I hope everything will be ok." Lettuce bit her lip in worry.

Mint snorted, "Of course they will be. Ichigo may be young but she's healthy and her mum will be helping her." Mint reasoned brushing out the wrinkles on her Doctoress.

Lettuce nodded, "Yes I know but I still worry about her. How about you Zakuro, do you think she'll be ok too?" Zakuro didn't answer. She was staring out the window lost in thought. _Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like me? Damn it! I've got to stop thinking about this and just decide already._

"Zakuro, are you ok?" Mint asked staring at Zakuro worriedly. Zakuro gave a start and looked round at the other two as if seeing them for the first time.

"Oh, sorry did you say something?"

"Lettuce, could you come over here for a minute!" Keiichiro called from the other side of the room. Lettuce nodded and walked over to him. "Ah Lettuce, could you go pick up some eggs from the store for me? The order was wrong and I need another dozen, here is the money."

Lettuce took the money and nodded. "Yes Akasaka." Lettuce then went to the changing rooms to change out of her café outfit. Keiichiro turned and caught Zakuro's eye. She looked beautiful. The light streamed in though the window and made her hair glow. Her body looked like it was surrounded by light, as if she was an angel. Then Zakuro noticed Keiichiro looking at her. She blushed and moved away breaking the moment. Shaking himself, Keiichiro went back into the kitchen. Mint blinked wondering what she had just seen really happened.

**:-:**

Lettuce walked down the street deep in thought. _I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Girls are cute, and you can buy all sorts of cute outfits for them as well. I just hope the baby doesn't have any problems. Ichigo is so young, only 16, I don't think she could handle any extra pressure. A 'normal' baby will be difficult enough, seeing as 'dad' won't be able to help out that much._

Lettuce walked into the store on autopilot. She picked up a dozen large white eggs and walked to the till to pay for them. A girl of about 18 was on the till, chewing gum noisily and popping bubbles in people's faces.

"Is that all?" She asked in a nasal voice popping a wad of gum. Lettuce did her best not to flinch.

"Oh yes, I have everything thank you." The girl shrugged and read out the amount. Lettuce paid, collected her change and walked out of the store. Glancing at her watch Lettuce released that she had taken far too much time in buying the eggs. "What if Akasaka needs them now? I better take a shortcut back to the café." Lettuce nodded and turned and walked down an ally way. Lettuce had no idea that she was being watched as she left the store.

**:-:**

"What's taking her so long?" Mint grumbled as she sat at her favorite table sipping tea. Pudding glanced at her.

"Who is taking long?" Pudding asked.

"Lettuce went to the shops to buy some eggs and she hasn't come back in a while, lazy girl." Mint said taking another sip of tea.

Pudding thought for a moment. Then she said, "Maybe the aliens took her away."

"Don't be daft Pudding, Ryo would tell us if there were any aliens anywhere near Lettuce." Mint said raising the cup to her lips.

At that moment Ryo burst into the café and shouted, "Guys, there is an alien close to were Lettuce is, go give her some back up!"

"Thank god the café is empty." Zakuro muttered. She walked towards Ryo. "Where's Lettuce?"

"She's on Ross Road." Ryo answered. Zakuro nodded and glanced at the other two who grinned at her.

As one they shouted, "Mew mew transformation!"

**:-:**

Lettuce froze then whirled round to see Pai standing behind her. "What do you want?"

Pai eyed her for a few seconds before answering. "Have you seen Kishu?" Lettuce blinked, she hadn't been expecting Pai to ask her about Kishu "Well, have you or haven't you?"

"No, I haven't but….." Lettuce paused and Pai raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"He's been missing all day and I want to talk to him about the pregnancy." Pai turned to leave but Lettuce's shout made him stop.

"Wait! You're not; you're not going to harm the baby in any way are you?" Pai glanced at Lettuce but his face gave nothing anyway. Lettuce plowed on regardless, "I mean, it has a right to live too you know. And I think it might help our races come together, you know, and maybe we could stop the fighting." Lettuce trailed off and glanced at Pai.

"I thought you didn't want us to take over your planet, now you're saying its ok?" Pai scoffed.

"No, I don't want you to take over the planet but I do want us to live alongside each other! Is that too much to ask?" Lettuce cried out clenching her hands in frustration.

Pai laughed, "Ha, you think it's so easy don't you! My people are dying and this is the only planet that they can survive on. We need it."

"So do the humans! You can't just kick an entire species off a planet because you need it. But we can live side-by-side. If you took on the appearance of humans you could integrate into our society. There would be no need for fighting!" Lettuce looked Pai in the eye her face serious.

"Why do you even care?" Pai asked bitterly, "Why should you care what happens to us?"

"I care because…." Lettuce paused. _I can't tell him that I like him, not now. _"Because I feel sorry for you, I understand the reason you fight and I think it's noble. But I also think that there is a different way, an easier way, a better way."

"You do an awful lot of thinking." Pai huffed and was amazed when the fish girl smiled at him. "Whatever, I gotta go." Pai turned and leapt into the sky. Lettuce watched him go with a small smile. _I will always have a special place in my heart for you Pai, even you will never know about it. _

"Lettuce! Lettuce, are you ok?" Lettuce glanced round and saw Zakuro, Pudding and Mint running towards her in their full Mew gear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lettuce asked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here'? Where is the alien?" Mint asked looking around as if she expected the alien to jump out of the shadows.

"Alien? Oh, Pai just left." Lettuce smiled and the others looked at her as if she just flown down from the moon.

"He left? He didn't want to fight?" Pudding asked. Lettuce nodded.

"He just wanted to know where Kishu was, I didn't know so he left." The others blinked and Mint shook her head.

"That sounds scarily like human behavior. The aliens don't just leave; they fight and try to destroy us!" Mint said firmly.

Lettuce smiled, "Maybe there is more to them then we realize. We shouldn't judge them so harshly."

Zakuro smiled, "Yes you're right Lettuce, let's go back and tell Ryo that all is well." Lettuce nodded and the other three changed out of their mew outfits. As they walked back to the café Lettuce glanced at the sky.

"I wonder how Ichigo is doing."

**:-:**

Pai watched the mew mews leave. _"If you took on the appearance of humans you could integrate into our society. There would be no need for fighting!" _Pai shook his head. _It would never work, its impossible. "Because I feel sorry for you, I understand the reason you fight and I think it's noble." _Pai sighed heavily and turned away to resume his search for Kishu. The image of the fish girl's face stuck in his mind and her words repeating over and over like a broken record.

**:-:**

Ichigo felt very nervous as she sat on the bed-like chair. The doctor would be in any minute, the equipment was next to her already and Ichigo kept throwing it glances as if it was going to attack her. Her mother was talking but Ichigo couldn't hear a word she said. Her stomach was doing flips and her palms sweaty.

The door opened and a young female doctor came in. She had thick black hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head and strong blue eyes gazed at Ichigo from behind a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Good afternoon Miss Momomiya, I am Doctor Anne Smith. You can call me Doctor Anne if you wish." The doctor nodded at Ichigo's mother who nodded back.

"Oh, ok but you can call me Ichigo." Ichigo said with a nervous smile.

"Very well, Ichigo it is. So this your first scan and your first baby right?" Doctor Anne looked through a file with Ichigo's name on the front. Ichigo nodded feeling very nervous. Doctor Anne smiled at her, "Nothing to fear Ichigo, this is a simple scan nothing major. Just relax for me there's a good girl." Ichigo nodded and leaned back in the seat as Doctor Anne turned the machines on. Ichigo's mother came up and took Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smiled at her, glad for the comfort. "Right Ichigo, I need you to pull up your top and move your Doctoress down a bit, that's it. Right, now I'm going to put some gel on your belly. It may be a bit cold at first but it will help me to see a clearer image of your baby."

Ichigo nodded again, she felt like she was doing a lot of nodding today. Ichigo flinched as the gel went on her belly; it was very cold, like the Doctor had said it would be. After rubbing it around her belly Doctor Anne picked up an object that looked a bit like the scanners in a store that read barcodes when you paid.

"Ok, here we go." Doctor Anne ran the scanner over Ichigo's belly watching the screen carefully. All Ichigo could see was a mixture of grey, black and white. "There!" Doctor Anne said with a smile.

Ichigo squinted but she couldn't see anything. "I can't see it."

"Here," Doctor Anne pointed with a finger on the screen, "It's hard to see without training but its there alright." Doctor Anne moved the scanner over Ichigo's belly and smiled. "See that bit?"

Ichigo followed her finger and saw something that looked like it was pulsing. "What is it? Is it bad?" Ichigo felt worry spike inside her. Doctor Anne smiled kindly.

"It's your baby's heartbeat. Nice and strong too. Yes, it looks like you've got a nice strong baby there Ichigo. I can't see any problems, the baby is nice and big, good heartbeat and by the looks of it a healthy mum." Doctor Anne smiled and Ichigo smiled back.

"Oh Ichigo, it reminds me of when you were that small." Ichigo glanced at her mum who looked like she was about to cry with happiness. Ichigo wasn't far off herself.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Doctor Anne asked smiling at the happy soon-to-be mother and soon-to-be grandmother. Ichigo nodded so Doctor Anne began running the scanner over Ichigo's belly again, peering at the screen. "Ah, yes, I think. Got it, it's a boy."

Ichigo's eyes went huge, "A boy." She whispered.

*End Chapter*

Yep it's a little baby boy. Reviews are good for the soul.


	8. It's a boy

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Yep there is another new character of mine in this story but she's important to the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 8: It's a boy!

Ichigo walked back to the car followed by her mother in a daze. _I'm having a boy, a boy. _Sakura smiled at the look on her daughter's face. She was smiling, a huge smile of the rare kind. Sakura could remember when she was told that she was having a baby girl. She and her husband had cried with joy and told all their friends. Of course a party had been thrown in honor of the baby girl.

"Are you going to call your friends Ichigo?" Sakura reminded Ichigo with a smile.

"Oh yes I forgot. Thanks mum." Ichigo snapped out of her daze and grabbed her phone from her purse. After scrolling through the phone book for Lettuce's number, Ichigo pressed 'call' and held the phone to her ear.

**:-:**

Lettuce almost jumped as her phone rang nearly dropping the plate she was holding on top of an elderly man's head. "Lettuce, no phone calls when you are working!" Ryo called looking angry. Lettuce ran to him shoving the tray into his hands.

"Hold this." Lettuce began searching for her phone while a bemused Ryo held the tray she had forcibly given him. The other mews ran to her guessing that it might be Ichigo with news from her scan.

"Hello Ichigo?" Lettuce said putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Lettuce," Ichigo sounded cheerful so Lettuce knew that nothing bad must have happened.

"Ichigo, how are you? Is everything ok?" Lettuce asked.

"Slow down! Yes everything is fine and the baby is fine, and I'm fine too." Ichigo laughed making Lettuce smile.

"Thank goodness. So what gender is the baby, do you know yet?" Lettuce bit her lips and the others leaned in closer trying to hear what Ichigo's reply was.

"Yes I know the gender, guess what Lettuce." Ichigo sounded excited making Lettuce grip the phone a little tighter.

"What tell me?" Lettuce exclaimed almost bouncing with excitement.

"It's a boy." Ichigo laughed again sounding so happy. Lettuce was glad that Ichigo was happy about her baby. She couldn't imagine having a baby at only 16 so she respected Ichigo for going through with it.

Lettuce turned to the others grinning. "It's a boy." Pudding cheered and Zakuro smiled. Mint shook her head, but she was smiling as well. "Congratulations Ichigo." Lettuce said grinning even though Ichigo couldn't see it.

"Thanks Lettuce, I heard Pudding in the background. Shall we meet up later?" Ichigo asked. The other mews had all come around to the idea of Ichigo having Kishu's baby and each one had visited Ichigo to give her their support.

"Yes, lets. How about you come over here?" Lettuce said doubting that Ryo would let them all skip work.

"Hang on a minute Lettuce." There was a short pause, "Ok mum said I could come over for a bit, but I'll have to be careful what I eat." Ichigo replied.

"Ok, I'll let the others know. See you Ichigo." Lettuce pressed 'end call' and smiled at the others. "Ichigo's coming over so let's get busy!" The other mews cheered and hurried to set a table up for the special guest.

"I'll tell Keiichiro." Zakuro said as she left for the kitchen. Ryo had been quiet the entire time staring thoughtfully into the distance. Lettuce glanced at him.

"Shirogane, are you ok?" Lettuce asked the blond.

"Uh, oh yes I'm fine." Ryo handed the try back to Lettuce. "Now get back to work." Lettuce rolled her eyes and walked off.

**:-:**

Ichigo went home to change before she went to the café mew mew later on. At least, that was what she told her mum. The real reason she wanted to go back to the house was to tell Kishu that he could expect his son to be born in the next 6 months.

"I'll see you downstairs in half an hour ok Ichigo?" Sakura called up to her daughter as Ichigo climbed the stairs to her room.

"Yes mum!" Ichigo called back hurrying to her room where Kishu would be waiting. Ichigo opened the door to find Kishu sitting on her bed looking through a photo album. Kishu glanced up as the door opened, at first he was worried that it was Ichigo parents, but his face relaxed into a smile when he saw Ichigo.

"So, what happened?" Kishu asked sitting up.

"Kishu, your son will be born in the next 6 months!" Ichigo kept her voice low so her mother wouldn't hear her but she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Son? We made a boy? Oh Ichigo this is wonderful!" Kishu leapt up to give her a hug and Ichigo giggled. "Ichigo, do you realize that being a boy, our child will automatically be a part of my people?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well, boys inherit everything their parents own in my culture. Which means what I have is rightfully his by birth. Therefore my people couldn't reject him because from the minute he's born he is part of my family and owns everything we have." Kishu gave a small smile, "Admitting of course that what we have isn't very much."

"That's great Kishu! But what if he was a girl?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"She would only get what the family wanted to give her. Usually it's split fairly between the boy and girl, but they could ignore her existence if they wanted to." Kishu shrugged as if it didn't matter. Ichigo shook her head.

"That's a bit mean; thank God he's a boy." Ichigo grinned and hugged her boyfriend who hugged her back. Then something pushed its way to the surface of Ichigo's mind. "Kishu, what should we do about Taruto and Pai?"

"What about them?" Kishu asked his eyes darkening at the mention of his fellow alien's names.

"I know they're your friends and I don't want to be coming between you and them all the time. I think you guys should make up." Ichigo said firmly.

"Who told you that we had even fallen out?" Kishu asked looking puzzled.

"Kishu, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you spending time with me and not fighting aren't exactly what they had in mind." Ichigo smiled and tapped Kishu lightly on the head.

Kishu huffed but he had to admit that Ichigo had a point. _I haven't spoken to them since the argument that we had so long ago._Kishu sighed, _Pai had thought nothing more of me than a traitor. Maybe I should try one more time. _"Ok Ichigo I'll speak to him tomorrow." Kishu said in defeat.

"Oh no Mister you can go and speak to him now." Ichigo said using her no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Now? But don't you want to do something together? I doubt he'll even talk to me." Kishu admitted and the thought hurt.

"The other's invited me to go to the café, I'm going there in a few minutes so you might as well go talk to Pai while I'm there. If you want you can stay the night here." Ichigo added seeing the look of disappointment on Kishu's face.

Kishu grinned, "Really?"

"Only if you talk to Pai," Ichigo pointed out.

"You've got yourself a deal." Kishu winked then disappeared. Ichigo shook her head with a sigh and went to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

**:-:**

Pai tapped his fingers on the desk in his room frowning. _What if the fish girl is right? What if we could live on Earth with the humans? Is Deep Blue wrong? But he's our leader, how could he be wrong? Yet, who do I trust more; my friends or Deep Blue? _Pai shook his head all this thinking was giving him a headache.

"Pai! Kishu is back and he wants to talk to you!" Taruto called from outside his room. Pai blinked and glanced up in surprise. _Kishu came to talk?_ Pai stood up and marched to his door and threw it open. Taruto had already left so Pai marched down the hallway until he reached a room which would be a human equivalent to a sitting room. The room was painted a light blue with a darker blue carpet. There were no chairs to sit on, only cushions on the floor. Kishu was standing opposite the entrance leaning back against the wall. He glanced up when Pai came in and he stood up.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages." Pai demanded glaring at his former friend.

"I've been looking after the girl I made pregnant 3 months ago. Or have you forgotten about that?" Kishu said coldly. Taruto looked from one alien to the next. Both were glaring at each other and Taruto sighed. _And here I was hoping that they would make up._

"Whether she's pregnant or not has nothing to do with our work here and –" Pai began but Kishu cut him off.

"It has everything to do with it! I love her Pai, and I love our unborn child! It's a boy by the way, in case you cared." Kishu snapped feeling hurt that Pai wouldn't accept his love for Ichigo. Pai had always been a sort of older brother to Kishu and though he would rather die than admit it, he wanted Pai's support.

"A boy? Hmm," Pai looked away but he remembered their culture's policy on baby boys and frowned. _Now it has an automatic place among out people, great._

"It's a boy, really? Congrats Kishu," Taruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Taruto." Kishu smiled at the younger alien who he had come to know as an annoying little brother who could be kind if he really put his mind to it.

"Kishu, are you going to put this earthling above your family back home? They need you to find them somewhere to stay and you're playing around with an earth girl! The very same girl who leads the mews against us! She doesn't care about your family, yet you seem to care far too much about her!" Pai exploded. He didn't understand how Kishu could place one girl above all others.

"I haven't forgotten them Pai. They haven't left my thoughts for even a second. Ichigo cares about them too. In fact she came up with a great idea on how to help them." Kishu defended his girlfriend.

"Oh really," Pai said in a bored tone of voice, "So what is this great plan of hers? Enlighten me."

"We become humans." Kishu said simply. Pai took a step backwards and Taruto gasped.

"Is that possible Kishu?" Taruto asked in shock.

"I don't know Taruto, that's why I came here, to find out from the Master of Science over there." Kishu glanced at Pai who was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. "So 'oh mighty one' can it be done? All we need to do is to make our ears smaller, maybe our skin a bit darker, and we'll fit right in."

"Yeah I guess technically it could work," Taruto nodded his head, "Since there are so many humans on this planet and so few of us, I don't think anyone would really notice. We would have to curtail our powers though, from what I've seen humans can't really do flying or stuff like that."

Pai gazed at the two before him who used to be, well they still were, his best friends. Like brothers they bickered and made up, they were fighting for their people and for their own survival. Yet this was the second time he had been told that they could blend in with the people on earth. But was it really possible? It couldn't be as easy as they were telling him, for starters how would their people even get to earth? They only had one small working ship that carried only about 20 people max.

"Pai," Kishu asked gazing at the oldest alien. If Pai refused to help them then the whole plan would be shot down. Pai was the only one who could find a solution.

"It would be difficult. I can make us blend in with the humans no problem, but how are we going to get our people here?" Pai pointed out the biggest problem they faced.

Kishu smiled, Pai would never actually say that he agreed with this, but he was going to go along with it anyway. "That part is easy. We just bring 20 people at a time."

"What do you mean by that?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

"We take the strongest 20 from our planet and bring them here. We then turn them into human look-a-likes and set them up in the community. Once they have jobs and a house we get their families. And so on and so on. It won't take long, there aren't exactly many of us left." Kishu explained.

"It would give our people hope, knowing they would go somewhere better soon. We could take food for them back with us, so they can eat proper, taste what they will have everyday when we come for them." Taruto nodded at Kishu who smiled back. Two pairs of eyes turned to Pai who stood in silence for a few minutes thinking it over. Then he nodded.

"Let's get started." Pai said. Taruto jumped in the air with a yell of triumph and Kishu grinned. Pai allowed himself a brief smile before letting his mask drop back over his face. "No time for jumping around guys, we need to get started. Our people have been waiting too long already."

**:-:**

Deep Blue watched the conversation through a glass ball that had been given to him by his newest servant. He glared at Kishu, hating him for turning the others away from him.

"Master, we could turn this to our advantage." A female voice spoke and Deep Blue raised his head to look in the direction of the voice.

"What would you suggest?" He asked. A female alien stepped half way out of the shadows, so only half her face could be seen. Her golden eye shone with calculating evil.

"My lord, we could wait till the child is born and grown up, then use it to further our plans." The female alien suggested.

"Wait till it's grown up! How long to you expect me to wait Nikki?" Deep blue demanded. The female alien, who's name was Nikki, smiled at her master.

"A human male reaches puberty about around 15 or 16 years of age so I'm told." Nikki began to explain but Deep Blue cut her off.

"15 or 16 years? You expect me to wait that long after waiting so long already?" Deep Blue growled in anger but Nikki didn't flinch.

"My lord," Nikki's voice was deadly calm despite her master's anger, "the baby will be a mix of human and our race. It will have the strengths of both without the weakness. If well trained, he could make a formidable enemy, and our ally."

"Then we should take him at the moment of birth! Why wait 15 years?" Deep Blue asked glaring at the alien before him.

"Because, my lord, at puberty is when his powers will develop. Until then he will be an ordinary human, his powers dormant until his body is old enough to cope with them." Nikki explained her voice confident.

"I see, yet would it not be easier to raise the boy ourselves? So he would grow up believing us to be his parents?" Deep Blue felt no attraction to the female alien but to him that sounded like a much better plan.

"Master, I agree with you. But there is one important thing you are missing here." Nikki said and Deep Blue scowled.

"What would that be 'oh enlightened one'?" Nikki ignored the sarcastic tone to her master's voice.

"Kishu; I doubt he will let the baby out of his sight for five seconds, and the baby's mother is a mew, she would most likely rally her little troops together to protect her son. Then they would be forewarned that we want him for ourselves." Nikki pointed out. "If we wait the boy will more likely be alone for longer periods of time, making it easier for us to take him away from his parents."

"Indeed, Nikki you impress me with your sharp mind, if only you had been on earth instead of those traitors then everything would have gone so much better." Deep Blue sighed. Nikki bowed, her black hair falling over her face and she backed away until the shadows swallowed her. Deep Blue glanced back into the crystal ball. It now showed the pregnant mew laughing with her friends. Deep Blue gave an icy smile. "Watch out little mew, the big bad wolf is knocking on your door." Evil chilling laughter echoed though out the cavern rising into the darkness above.

*End Chapter*

Cue the drum roll! So does everyone think Nikki is cool? I made her up at the last moment but I think she turned out ok. Review!


	9. A visitor and a new love

Disclaimer: I do not TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Welcome to chapter 9, phew is it just me or are the chapter getting longer?

Enjoy

Chapter 9: A visitor and a new love

Ichigo groaned as she slowly made her way downstairs. She was now seven months pregnant and she felt very fat and heavy. He mother had just come back from the shops, since Ichigo refused to go out, to buy some new clothes for her which would go over her huge stomach. Ichigo felt lucky that the morning sickness had more or less stopped but the baby's kicking however, was a whole other story. Ichigo groaned again as said baby gave another kick and she rubbed her belly with a hand.

"Kicking a lot is he?" Ichigo's mother asked her eyes full of sympathy.

"You bet. God I had no idea how heavy babies are, I feel like I'm carrying a whale." Ichigo pulled a face while her mother laughed.

"Not long left Ichigo, just hold on two more months." Sakura smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed as she glanced at her belly, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry you'll make a great mother. And I'll always be here to help you out, so will your father." Ichigo smiled at her mother remembering how her father had suddenly come round and became active in preparations for the baby's arrival. The guest room had been turned into a nursery and the walls painted a soft blue with teddy-bear stickers on the walls.

Ichigo wanted the baby to sleep in her room while he was still young, so the cot had been set up next to the wall in her room. When he was older Ichigo would transfer him to the nursery. Relatives and friends had been giving gifts by the dozen and the nursery was already stocked with cute toys and train sets, since most knew that Ichigo was having a boy.

"Oh Ichigo I forgot to ask, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Sakura asked, Ichigo glanced at her then shook her head.

"No, well, yes but….I don't know. I kinda want to ask Kis –" Ichigo stopped midsentence but her mother's quick ears had caught on.

"Who is Kis?" Sakura asked her voice heavy with suspicion

"I…" Ichigo heisted then sighed in defeat. It was about time they knew about Kishu, not everything, but at least a name. "His name is Kishu mother, he's the father."

"I see are you speaking with Kishu?" Sakura asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, we talk often. He's very excited about the baby I think he'll make a great dad." Ichigo gave a small laugh as she remembered Kishu's face when she told him about her pregnancy. Ichigo's mother noticed the look of love that passed over Ichigo's face when her daughter mentioned the name of the baby's father. She knew that look; she looked same way when she thought about her husband.

"I wish I could meet him. Your father wants to meet him as well." Sakura said gently and Ichigo nodded. _Soon mother, I hope. _"Well come on, I'm sure you're hungry and you won't get much to eat standing in the hallway." Ichigo laughed and followed her mother into the kitchen.

**:-:**

"Is it ready yet?" Kishu asked.

"No," Pai answered.

"Why not?" Kishu asked again.

"I need to do more testing." Pai said his eyebrow twitching.

"I thought you tested it already." Kishu said in confusion.

"Once, I did some changes and I need to make sure that it works before I stick you under it." Pai replied his blood pressure rising.

"I'll test it." Kishu offered.

"Kishu, will you shut up!" Pai yelled spinning on his heel to glare at the green-haired alien. "What happens if it goes wrong and turns you into a pile of goo? What will Ichigo think then?" Kishu huffed and crossed his arms across his chest but he didn't say anything else. Pai turned back to the machine fuming. Taruto walked into the room and noticed the tension with a sigh. _They're fighting, again. _

"How are things with the mews?" Kishu asked Taruto. The youngest alien had been to see the mew mews to make sure that everything was going ok with the preparations to bring the other aliens to Earth. The mews had been surprisingly happy to help the aliens with their new plan. It seemed Lettuce and Ichigo convinced the other mews that this was the best thing for everyone. Taruto inclined his head.

"Seems to be ok, Keiichiro has found some charity company that is willing to help people find jobs and homes but can't afford one themselves. He says we have to make sure that the first people we bring are young males or females that can work hard. Young children and old people will have to wait until they have homes before they arrive." Taruto said with a smile.

"That's Akasaka to you Taruto." Pai said giving the young alien a look. Taruto rolled his eyes and Kishu sniggered. "So we have to being young males and females huh? It might be difficult getting them to leave their families behind." Pai commented

"We did." Kishu said quietly and silence filled the room.

"Yeah," Taruto said sadly, "We did."

"That doesn't matter now, we are doing what we said we would do and we should be proud of that." Pai said firmly before his friends could sink into depression.

"What do you mean Pai? We're not fighting like we said we would." Taruto asked and Pai smirked.

"No, but we are giving them a new home like we promised." Kishu nodded and Taruto grinned. "Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate." Pai turned back to his machine and the other two left him in peace with grins on their faces.

Kishu glanced at the ceiling as Ichigo's image floated into his mind. He had spoken to her yesterday and the sight of her all big and heavy with his child had made his heart swell with pride. That was his child, not that stupid human's or anyone else's. That was his and Ichigo's baby, their little boy.

"You ok Kishu?" Taruto asked seeing his friend stare of into the distance.

"Hmm? Oh yes Taruto I'm fine, I was just thinking about Ichigo." Kishu shook himself and smiled at his young friend. "So, how are things going between you and that yellow mew?"

"You mean Pudding?" The alien blushed lightly, "She asked me out."

"Whoa what did you say!" Kishu leaned in a little closer as Taruto blushed brighter.

"I said yes." Taruto mumbled but Kishu heard it anyway.

"Cool! Although as the guy you should have asked her out first. Girls don't ask the guy out you know." Kishu winked as Taruto glared at him.

"Huh I haven't heard you asking Ichigo out anywhere." Taruto huffed and Kishu grinned at him.

"Unless you haven't noticed Taruto, Ichigo is carrying my baby and is seven months pregnant. She doesn't want to go out anywhere at the moment." Kishu puffed his chest out and Taruto smirked.

"Yeah, but when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Taruto asked and Kishu glanced at the younger alien.

"Marry? What's marrying?" Kishu asked in confusion.

"It's what humans do when they want to live together until they die." Taruto had over-heard Mint asking Zakuro about getting married and he had asked what it meant since their people didn't marry. "I heard it's a for life thing, although you can get what's called a divorce when you split up again, but that's sad."

"Hmm, what a strange custom," Kishu said. Why would people get married only to get a divorce?

"Apparently the male gives the female a gold ring with a diamond on it and says 'will you marry me' on one knee. The female then says yes or no and they have a big celebration, if she says yes, not so much if she says no; and the female wears a white dress and they exchange gold rings at a ceremony held in a church."

"That sounds like a lot of fuss." Kishu couldn't help smiling at the thought of Ichigo in a white dress giving him a gold ring and he giving her one. "So these gold rings mark you as belonging to someone." Kishu said thoughtfully and Taruto shrugged.

"I guess so." Taruto didn't really understand the concept of marriage.

"Hmm, marriage huh," Kishu muttered to himself.

**:-:**

Zakuro dropped a plate of cakes onto a table and waltzed off leaving the young couple staring after her in surprise. Zakuro then headed to the kitchen to ask for some more butterfly cakes and stuck her head round the door to see Keiichiro busy mixing things up in a bowl. The café had become very popular and Zakuro couldn't help but wonder why Keiichiro didn't get any help. Like an extra cook or something to lighten the burden of cooking all the cakes himself.

"Akasaka," Zakuro called. Keiichiro jumped slightly before turning round and smiling at Zakuro.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, is there something you need?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes we need some more butterfly cakes." Zakuro reported and Keiichiro frowned in thought.

"Hmm, I think the ones in the oven are ready. There are some oven gloves hanging on the door," Keiichiro nodded his head at the door, "Could you get them out for me?" Zakuro nodded and pulled on the gloves and opened the oven door. A blast of heat hit her face and she had to blink quickly to clear her sight. Inside the oven were racks of cooking cakes in different stages and the smell was wonderful.

Zakuro reached in and pulled out the tray of butterfly cakes. They were fat and golden in colour and smelt like heaven. Just as she was pulling them out of the oven Zakuro caught her arm on the side of the tray and yelped as it burned her skin. Keiichiro glanced up as Zakuro almost threw the tray onto the worktop and clutched her arm with her other hand.

"Zakuro what happened?" Keiichiro abandoned his cake mixture and hurried to Zakuro's side.

"It's nothing; I just caught myself on the tray, nothing major." Zakuro quickly turned and shut the oven door before the cakes collapsed. Keiichiro gently took her arm and tugged her over to the sink. "Akasaka, really I'm fine."

"Whether you're fine or not is beside the point, if you get a burn you have to put it under cold water otherwise the damage will get worse." Keiichiro turned on the cold tap and pushed Zakuro's injured arm under it. Zakuro blushed and said nothing, but she didn't pull her arm away. After a few moments Keiichiro took Zakuro's arm out of the water and inspected the burn mark.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, thank you Akasaka." Zakuro said her face red.

"You're welcome, but please call me Keiichiro." Keiichiro smiled gently at Zakuro who looked surprised.

"But…" Keiichiro put a finger on Zakuro's lips and Zakuro blushed.

"We've know each other for long enough haven't we?" Keiichiro asked and Zakuro nodded.

"Akas – I mean, Keiichiro." Zakuro smiled loving the feeling of his finger touching her lips. Keiichiro smiled at her as he slid his finger across her lips and up her jaw. Zakuro closed her eyes and shivered. His hand cupped her chin lightly and tilted her head up. Zakuro opened her eyes to see him leaning towards her. She didn't pull away; she just closed her eyes and relaxed. His lips were soft and warm against her own and it sent tingles up and down her spine as she leaned into the kiss.

Time seemed to stop and the noise from the café faded into the distance. All Zakuro knew was that Keiichiro was kissing her, all she could feel was his lips and all she wanted was for this moment to last forever. Once the body's demand for air became too great to ignore Keiichiro reluctantly pulled away to stare into Zakuro's soft purple eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted slightly. Suddenly the world came back into focus as Keiichiro suddenly realized what he just did.

"Oh God I'm sorry Zakuro." Keiichiro blushed and stepped away waiting for a slap that never came.

"Why? I enjoyed it." Keiichiro stared at Zakuro in amazement and she smiled shyly back. "No one's kissed me like that before, it felt, wonderful." Zakuro blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Keiichiro asked in confusion and Zakuro glanced at him in surprise.

"No why who told you I did?" Zakuro asked wondering which paper had published that lie and how much she could sue them for.

"No one, but you said, a few months ago….that you had fallen in love with somebody. That night you stayed in the café late." Keiichiro could remember that night as if it was yesterday.

"Oh, I remember." Zakuro blushed but kept eye contact with Keiichiro, "I was talking about you." Keiichiro's jaw dropped as he stared at Zakuro his mind reeling. Once again the noise from the café had faded out until it was as if he and Zakuro were in a bubble of silence together. "I couldn't find the words to tell you and I, was afraid you would reject me."

"Zakuro," Keiichiro stepped forward and gathered Zakuro in his arms, "how could anyone possibly reject you? You're the most beautiful women in the world. You are talented, wise with a wonderful sense of humor and a character full of depth. You could turn the hardest heart of stone into a romantic fool."

"Anyone ever tell you that you should write poetry?" Zakuro giggled as she wrapped her arms around Keiichiro's neck and closed her eyes.

"What do you see in me?" Keiichiro whispered more to himself than Zakuro but she answered at once.

"I love your kindness, loving gentle nature and wonderful cakes." Zakuro looked up at Keiichiro and smiled and he smiled back. "Will you kiss me again?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Keiichiro leaned in and kissed her again. This time however he licked her lip asking for permission and Zakuro opened her mouth letting him explore. Zakuro wanted more, so much more. Then a polite but loud cough interrupted them. The couple jumped back and blushing bright red saw Mint standing looking at them with a big grin on her face.

"Having fun?" She asked innocently while Zakuro whipped a bit of drool from her lip and Keiichiro fixed his clothes. "While you two are kissing some of us are trying to work you know."

"You working, I doubt it." Zakuro scoffed and Mint sighed dramatically.

"Since Ichigo isn't here I have to do some work now." Mint looked at her nails, "It's no good for my nails or hands."

"I'm coming now Mint, give me a moment." Zakuro said still feeling a bit breathless.

"Ok, see you later." Mint waved and went back into the café. Zakuro turned to Keiichiro.

"It's Saturday tomorrow right?" Zakuro asked her new boyfriend.

"Yes it is," Keiichiro raised an eyebrow and Zakuro smiled.

"Would you like to go some place after the café closes?" Keiichiro's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Stuff the café; I want to spend the whole day with you." Keiichiro smiled and Zakuro blushed lightly.

"Ok, how about 9 am at the park?" Zakuro suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Keiichiro gave her one last kiss before he went back to his cake batter, which was most likely unusable by now, and Zakuro walked back into the café with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't be nasty to the people in the café today; she almost danced around the tables. Mint saw this and smiled and shook her head. _Wait till Ichigo finds out about this! _

**:-:**

Ichigo was reading a birthing book that her mother had brought for her when the doorbell rang. Her mother had gone food shopping and her farther was still at work so Ichigo heaved herself to her feet holding her tummy and waddled to the door. Ichigo opened the door with a big smile.

"Good afternoon." She glanced at the visitor and her jaw dropped and she took a step back in shock. "No way….Masaya?"

"Ichigo," Masaya glanced at her huge belly then his soft brown eyes slid back up to her face, "What happened?" He was holding a bunch of red and white flowers in his hand. Ichigo didn't answer, she fainted and Masaya jumped forward to catch her before she hit the floor.

*End Chapter*

Plot twist! Bet none of you saw that coming right? Right? *Looks around* Reviews make my life worth living ~_^


	10. Masaya's back from America

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Masaya is back and how is he going to react to Ichigo carrying Kishu's baby? Read and find out!

Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Masaya's back from America

When Ichigo woke up she was lying on the couch in the sitting room with a cold towel on her head. Ichigo sat up wondering what had happened, and then _he_ walked in. Ichigo didn't know what to say as she faced her old boyfriend for the first time in almost a year. Masaya had changed in looks. His baby face was more refined, his eyes didn't seem so big anymore and he had filled out quite a bit.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" His brown eyes held only gentle concern for her yet Ichigo was sure that he knew what her large belly held inside.

"Masaya…um I'm fine." Ichigo blushed and looked away in shame. She had seen the brief flicker of pain when he glanced at her stomach and she could only imagine how much it hurt. How would she feel if Masaya had come home with a beautiful pregnant woman on his arm while she had been sitting here waiting for him?

"How is everyone?" Masaya asked and Ichigo felt that he was avoiding the topic of her large belly.

"F-fine, we're no longer at war with the aliens. They are going to try and live alongside us instead of just killing us." Ichigo gave a small smile and Masaya nodded.

"That's good; I was worried about you fighting without me, or rather, without the blue knight." Ichigo gulped, after she had found out about her pregnancy she hadn't given Masaya a second thought. All that was in her mind was her baby and Kishu and helping his people. "I think congratulations are in order right?" Masaya asked softly his eyes sliding to her full stomach.

"I'm seven months pregnant." Ichigo almost whispered and Masaya nodded.

"I guessed as much, who is the father?" Ichigo felt a lump rise in her throat. How could Masaya possibly understand the love between her and Kishu? He had been fighting Kishu before he left, so in his mind Kishu was still the enemy. Ichigo chewed her lip as she wondered what to say. She couldn't lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. "Ichigo?"

"I….please promise me you won't flip out or anything." Ichigo pleaded with her eyes and Masaya nodded. Ichigo took a deep breath to steady her nerves and just went for it. "Kishu is the father." The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Ichigo sat as still as stone staring at the carpet waiting for Masaya to say something.

"Did he rape you?" Masaya suddenly asked his voice quiet but there was an underlying tone of anger.

"No of course not, he's not a bad as you think Masaya really." Ichigo looked up to see Masaya's eyes burning with anger, an anger that she had never seen on him before.

"So you slept with _that _alien? While I was in America and refusing all the girls who asked me out, you went and had sex with an alien?" Masaya's voice got steadily louder until he was almost shouting and Ichigo flinched. Guilt filled her entire being as Masaya's words. _He waited for me he was being true to me, even from America. I betrayed his trust and his heart. _

"Please Masaya, I'm so sorry if I broke your heart or if you waited for me. I couldn't deal with pain of you leaving I had to be loved. Kishu offered me that love and I took it. I was weak, I'm sorry. But I love my unborn child and I want to give birth to him and love him till I die. I love Kishu as well. Please Masaya, please understand." Ichigo felt like crying as Masaya stood up glaring at her stomach. Ichigo covered it with her hand as if to shield it from Masaya's anger and hurt.

"I can't understand Ichigo, and it's unfair to ask me to. You cheated on me, with the enemy." Masaya shook his head, "I don't want anything to do with you while you're carrying that _alien's _baby. Goodbye." Masaya turned and walked away with Ichigo staring after him. She flinched when the door slammed shut behind him. Silence settled over the house once again and Ichigo felt tears fill her eyes. Unable to keep them inside, Ichigo fell face down on the cushions and cried.

**:-:**

Masaya stomped down the sidewalk, as anger coursed through him. He had only felt such anger towards the aliens but now that anger was directed towards the one person he loved more than anything else in the world. _How could she with Kishu? She even said she was willing to sleep with him. And now she's pregnant? She's only 16 for God's sake! What about the rest of her life? Does she seriously think that Kishu gives a damn about the baby? He'll leave her all alone to care for her baby by herself; the aliens will betray her and the other foolish mews. Why can't they see it? _Masaya stuffed his hands in his pockets as he marched down the pavement. He didn't see the shadow following him, a pair of golden eyes fixed on him with a smirk playing on her lips.

Masaya was staying with his parents while he was back in Japan on his summer break. He had been staying with an American family before, to help improve his English but he had missed home and his parents had paid for a flight back for the summer. He had been glad to be home, to speak his first language again. He had already caught up with his friends and family, they had been glad to see him and wanted to hang out like they used to. Masaya had been nervous at seeing Ichigo again, so he had put it off until last.

When he did get the courage to see her, he had been walking past a flower shop and seen a bunch of beautiful red and white flowers for sale. Thinking Ichigo would like them he had brought them and continued on to her house. It was after school so he guessed that Ichigo would be home, or maybe at the café. Masaya couldn't stop smiling as he made his way to Ichigo's house. She would be so surprised and happy to see him. He could see her smiling face and wide eyes clearly in his mind. Should he kiss her? Maybe he should kiss her on the cheek at first then on the lips and maybe more if Ichigo wanted. There had been so many girls asking him out in America, but he had always said no. Ichigo was his one true love; he would not cheat on her. He just never thought that Ichigo would cheat on him.

When Masaya got home he went straight to his room ignoring his mother's 'hello' from the kitchen. He shut the door and dropped on to his bed with a sigh. _How could she do this to me? _Masaya felt tears prick at his eyes as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Poor little human, she broke your heart didn't she?" A soft female voice said. He sat bolt upright and stared at the stunningly beautiful female alien that was standing by the door. She had long black hair and deep golden eyes that seemed to look straight though him.

"Who are you?" Masaya asked. The alien smiled as she walked over to him, her short black skirt floating around her legs while the black halter top showed more than it hid.

"My name is Nikki." Her voice was soft and seemed to pull Masaya in, like a fish on a hook.

"What are you doing in my room?" Masaya demanded.

"I saw what happened with the red head, how she betrayed you. How horrible that must have been for you." Nikki sat down next to Masaya and he shivered as she ran a hand gently through his hair. "Poor human, I feel so sorry for you. To have waited for her, only to find your enemy took her from you."

"How do I know you are not my enemy?" Masaya struggled against the powerful pull he felt towards the alien. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to obey her every command yet some part of him still rebelled.

"If I was you would be dead by now. I want to help you Masaya. The alien Kishu and his friends have been a disappointment to me; they betrayed me and my people. I want revenge but I need your help." Nikki smiled as the human boy fell for her good looks and seductive voice.

"Would it involve the mews?" Masaya asked looking concerned.

"It shouldn't, they may want to interfere but my fight is not with them." Nikki smiled at the human who frowned and looked away as he thought about her proposition. She knew she had him; no human male could resist her charms.

"What do you want me to do?" Masaya asked and Nikki grinned.

"Ichigo's baby is a boy. I want you to distract Kishu while I take his son. Kishu will come after me with his alien friends and I will get rid of them. You will be able to go back to Ichigo and live with her forever." Nikki smiled.

"But what if Ichigo doesn't want me?" Masaya exclaimed.

"She wants you Masaya, she has always wanted you. We aliens know a spell which we can cast to make human fall in love with us, disregarding other loves. It's low and rather desperate but Kishu has no problem with that." Nikki sneered and Masaya's eyes went wide in surprise.

"She was forced then, she just doesn't know it." Masaya nodded his head his eyes burning. Nikki smirked; _I've got you now human. _"When shall we do this?"

"Kishu is protective; while the baby is young we won't get anywhere near it. I'm afraid we will have to wait until the baby is about 15 years old till we can put our plan into action." Nikki said and Masaya looked shocked.

"Why wait so long?" Masaya demanded and Nikki put a finger on his lips with a coy smile.

"Relax; while children are young they want their parents around, once they reach 15 they want their parents to leave them alone. They got out with friends, unprotected. It would be easier if the boy wasn't with his parents to snatch him."

"Won't Ichigo want him back? I will not treat that _thing _like my own son." Masaya raised his head and Nikki smiled again.

"I will deal with the boy; once Ichigo is free she won't even remember she had a son. She will be all yours." Masaya's eyes widened a bit then he smirked.

"All mine; yes I like the sound of that." He put his hand out to Nikki. "You've got yourself a deal."

**:-:**

Mint couldn't wait to tell Ichigo all about Zakuro and Keiichiro. They were going on a date tomorrow and the café would be closed. Ryo wasn't happy about it but he had said nothing. Mint thought it was time that boy got himself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend in fact. Ryo was a mystery Mint had yet to work out. Mint shook herself out of her thoughts as she rang the doorbell. Ichigo's mother answered and smiled at her.

"Oh hello Mint, have you come to see Ichigo?" Sakura smiled at the 16 year old.

"Yes is she in?" Mint asked politely.

"Yes but she's very tired and is resting right now. Could you come back tomorrow?" Ichigo's mother smiled sadly and Mint blinked then shrugged.

"Ok, but could you tell her that Zakuro and Keiichiro are going out on a date tomorrow, I'm sure that will make her feel better." Mint passed on the message and Sakura nodded.

"Ok, thank you Mint I'll tell her. Goodbye." Sakura stood back to shut the door.

"Goodbye Mrs. Momomiya." Mint waved as she turned and walked away. _I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo; I hope it doesn't affect the baby. _

Ichigo's mother closed the door with a sigh and made her way back to Ichigo's room. She had found Ichigo crying on the couch when she returned from her shopping trip and at once the worst possible events played though her mind as she rushed to her daughter's side. After getting the story out of her Ichigo's mother realised that whoever Kishu was he and Masaya certainly didn't like each other. That made Ichigo's mother all the more keen to meet this Kishu. Masaya had been such a nice boy, she couldn't imagine him hating anyone so much that he had refused to see Ichigo ever again because she carried Kishu's child. Then again, jealousy is a powerful thing.

"Ichigo, Mint came round with some news for you." Ichigo sat up and smiled at her mother, her eyes still red and puffy. "She said that Zakuro and Keiichiro were going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh really? That's wonderful; they'll make a great couple. Zakuro is a friend on mine while Keiichiro is the cook at the café where I work." Ichigo smiled happy that someone in the world was feeling good today.

"I wish them the best of luck. How do you feel Ichigo?" Sakura asked concerned for her daughter.

"Better, I'm still sad though. I don't think I'll be getting over this for a while but I have a child to think about. He takes priority over past boyfriends." Ichigo rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked as if he agreed with her making her smile.

"I told you that you would make a good mother." Ichigo's mother said with a proud smile as she hugged her daughter. Ichigo laughed and hugged her back, feeling much better.

**:-:**

Kishu was in his room lying on his bed when he heard someone knocking on the door. Sitting up Kishu glanced at the door. "Come in!" Taruto opened the door and grinned at Kishu.

"I thought you might be asleep." Taruto said and Kishu shook his head.

"Nah just daydreaming, what is it?" Taruto gave Kishu a grin.

"Pai wants to see us, something about the machine he working on." Kishu leapt up from his bed, his golden eyes shinning with excitement.

"Is it finished?"

"He didn't say, but he was grinning." Kishu bolted for the door and ran out with Taruto close at his heels. _Please let it be done, please. _Kishu ran into the room where Pai did all his inventions and stared at the machine in front of him. It was a plain sliver-gray and just big enough for a person to stand inside. A control panel was next to the machine and Pai was standing in front of it.

"You wanted to see us Pai?" Taruto piped up since Kishu didn't say anything. Pai turned to them with a smile.

"Guys, I think I've done it."

*End Chapter*

Not a very long chapter this time but not bad. I know people hate Masaya now but like Sakura said, jealousy is a powerful emotion. Review please ^_^


	11. Human

Disclaimer: I still don't own TMM and I still own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Welcome to chapter 11 and be prepared for a surprise!

Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Human

Ichigo was home alone since her father had gone to work and her mother was out food shopping. Ichigo sighed as she flipped through the birthing book that the lady from her class had given her. Ichigo's mother had more or less forced Ichigo to go to the classes that were set up to prepare women for the birth of their children. Although the class was interesting and admittedly helpful, Ichigo felt very nervous since all the other women were at least 10 or 20 years older than her. Some even shot her black looks, others looked at her with pity, and some ignored her altogether. Ichigo had never felt so fat and heavy before and she sighed as her son once again kicked her in the guts painfully.

"Hey you, settle down mummy's trying to read." Ichigo smiled when her son stopped kicking as if he had understood her. The doorbell rang and Ichigo glanced up with a frown. _Who could that be? _Ichigo heaved herself to her feet and opened the door. She blinked in surprise and had to forcibly stop her mouth from falling open. A boy stood on her doorstep with black hair tied in bunches alongside his face. Golden eyes shone brightly against his pale skin and he had a sexy grin on his face.

"I…Um..."

"Hello there my kitty," The boy winked and held some flowers. "These are your favourite right; Mew mew strawberry."

"Kishu?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

"Got it in one," Kishu grinned showing his white, straight and human teeth. Ichigo fainted and Kishu caught her with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder at the two boys standing behind him. One had sliver/blue hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of his face the other had brown hair tied in bunches. Both were wearing normal human clothes that looked strange on them.

"Well, that went well." Pai said sarcastically and Kishu rolled his eyes.

"I think it went pretty well." Taruto said with a shrug and Pai shoot him a black look and Kishu grinned.

"I better get this pretty girl inside, you guys go talk to the mew mews." Kishu picked Ichigo up with some difficulty as she was really heavy and her large stomach didn't leave much room for movement. He carried her inside and put her on the sofa in the living room and went back to the front door to shut it.

**:-:**

Taruto glanced at Pai who glanced at Taruto then they both glanced at the closed sign on the café mew front door. "Well that complicates things." Taruto muttered and Pai said nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. "What's that Pai?"

"This will find the mew mews, wherever they may be." Pai opened the device which looked like a flattened round mobile phone. He typed in some numbers and pushed a large button. The screen lit up and several dots, each different colours, appeared on the screen.

"Great! Where's Pudding?" Pai raised an eyebrow and Taruto blushed again. "W-well I just thought it would be nice for her too know about it first. You know."

"Whatever, it looks like they're all together anyway except for that purple one and Ichigo of course." Pai said peering at the device.

"Then we'll just have to meet the others and they can fill Zakuro in later or something." Taruto shrugged and Pai glanced at him.

"How come you can remember her name when I can't?" Taruto wasn't exactly well-know for remembering things.

"Pudding told me about her, and the other mews." Taruto said with a shrug.

"You do realise that if we were on a mission to destroy earth I would have to get that information out of you." Pai joked and Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but we're not so you don't." Taruto glanced at the device still in Pai's hand. "So where are they?" Pai chuckled and shook his head.

"Did, did you just laugh?" Taruto asked in amazement. Pai gave him a look then started walking away.

"Hurry or I'll leave you behind." Pai shouted over his shoulder and Taruto laughed and ran after him.

"Coming!"

**:-:**

Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were walking down the road on the pavement when they saw Pai and Taruto. They had been talking about Ichigo's baby and Zakuro's date. Mint felt left out and wanted a boyfriend until Lettuce reminded her that she didn't have one either but Mint didn't really feel much better.

It was Pudding who saw Taruto walking towards her, but it took her a second to recognise him. Without his large ears, claws, pale skin and dressed in normal clothes he was almost a completely different person.

"Taruto is that you?" Pudding ran forward and Mint and Lettuce glanced up in surprise to see Pudding running towards a boy who bore a strong resemblance to the alien Taruto. But it couldn't be him, he was human.

"Pudding! Yes it's me, what do you think?" Taruto grinned and Pudding threw her arms around his neck.

"So this is what you meant by a surprise! Taruto you look great!" Pudding laughed and Taruto laughed with her. Pai rolled his eyes.

"Taruto, Pai? What the hell happened to you?" Mint stared first at one then the other in amazement. Lettuce glanced at Taruto then at Pai and blushed and looked away before he could notice. _Wow he's really hansom as a human,_ she thought to herself.

"What a way to great someone, and here I thought we were getting along so well." Pai sniffed and Lettuce couldn't help but giggle. Pai glanced over at her and couldn't help but think that she looked really cute in a green mini-skirt and white top.

"But I, I don't understand what happened to you." Mint shook her head unable to believe what her eyes were showing her.

"Then let me explain." Pai grinned at her then glanced at Lettuce who gave him a small smile that made his heart jump.

**:-:**

Ichigo woke up to find her self lying on the sofa with a wet cloth on her head. _What happened? Maybe I fell asleep on the couch yeah I dreamed Kishu looked human. _Ichigo smiled and sat up putting a hand on her stomach. _As if Kishu could be human. _

"How are you feeling Kitty?" A male voice asked.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up to see Kishu grinning at her wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Human Kishu with black hair, round pupils, short nails, round human ears, pale skin and no fangs. "Kishu….how did this happen?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"Are you sad Ichigo?" Kishu asked looking worried.

"No, I think you look really nice." Ichigo blushed and Kishu grinned.

"I'm glad, not so sure about my hair though." Kishu ran his fingers through his now black locks.

"I like it," Ichigo grinned running a hand through Kishu's hair. "Let's just hope our son doesn't have green hair or we might have some explaining to do. You haven't answered my question Kishu, how did you end up like this?" Ichigo looked Kishu up and down and the alien smiled.

"Ah, now that's a rather long story."

**:-:**

"So we step into this thing and we'll come out looking human?" Kishu asked just to make sure and Pai sighed.

"No Kishu, you'll come out looking like a carrot." Taruto sniggered and Kishu gave them both black looks. "Well what do you think you idiot? What have I been working on for the past 6 months?"

"Who knows with you?" Kishu said and Taruto sniggered again. Pai drew himself up and pulled his dignity around him like a cloak.

"Who wants to go first?" Silence. The three glanced at each other and then back at the machine that sat there so innocently.

"I'll go first." Kishu stepped forward but Taruto stopped him.

"Wait Kishu, if this does turn you into a carrot then what will you say to Ichigo?" Kishu paused to think for a moment.

"Don't put me in the miso soup?" Kishu suggested but Taruto frowned.

"Kishu!"

"Ok, already. I guess Ichigo would be a little shocked." Kishu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, so I'll go first." Taruto stepped into the machine before anyone could stop him and nodded at Pai. Pai hesitated then flicked the switch. The door slid shut and the machine hummed loudly.

"This will work right?" Kishu asked Pai giving him a worried look. Pai said nothing but a muscle jumped in his jaw. Watching through a crystal ball Nikki raised an eyebrow. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she was looking forward to seeing what happened to Taruto when he stepped out.

"Anytime now," Pai said softly and the machine stopped humming. Kishu tensed as the door slid open and a cloud of steam billowed out. He saw a figure walking towards them.

"Taruto?" Kishu squinted trying to see his friend through the steam.

"Well…am I a carrot?" Taruto stepped out of the steam and Pai and Kishu stared at him before Pai smirked.

"I told you it would work." Kishu glared at Pai knowing that he had been as worried about whether it would work or not as he had been. "Here Taruto," Pai handed Taruto a glass mirror and Taruto took it. With a deep breath Taruto turned the mirror to face himself and almost dropped it on the floor. His ears were shaped like a human's, his pupils were round, he no longer had fangs and his skin was darker like human skin.

"Holy –" Taruto began only for Pai to cut him off.

"Watch you language." Pai interrupted and Kishu grinned.

"You look completely human now." Kishu said looking Taruto up and down.

"Yeah, wait till Pudding sees this! We can go out on date without worrying that anyone will see us!" Taruto jumped up and down and grinned glancing at the others to see Kishu and Pai looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Err, I mean…." Taruto blushed.

"Yeah, just remember to use protection." Kishu said as if he was talking about the weather.

"Kishu!" Pai and Taruto shouted together and Kishu grinned.

"It's my turn now." Kishu stepped into the machine and Pai beckoned Taruto over so he could see what button to push when it was Pai's turn. Kishu stood in the machine and Pai flicked the switch again. After some more humming Kishu stepped out smirking and Pai and Taruto glanced at each other.

"Was that supposed to happen, Pai?" Taruto asked.

"Not really, but then again his hair colour was unusual for a human." Pai shrugged.

"What about my hair?" Kishu panicked and Taruto handed him the mirror. "It's black!" Kishu said in shock.

"Wow you can see colour's." Pai said sarcastically while Kishu checked himself out turning his head this way and that.

"You know, it's not really that bad. I hope Ichigo likes it this way." Kishu said more to himself.

"Who knows the mind of girls? Now it's my turn. Taruto if you please." Pai stepped into the machine and the process happened again. When Pai stepped out Kishu couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Pai demanded.

"You look the same, just human." Pai snatched the mirror and had to admit that Kishu was right. Besides the ears, eyes, teeth and nails he didn't look any different. "You must be the most human of us." Kishu sniggered and Pai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, will you ever grow up Kishu?" Pai asked.

"No, I doubt it very much." Taruto and Kishu laughed and Pai allowed a rare smile to touch his lips. Nikki sat back and let what had happened process through her mind. _How interesting. _

**:-:**

"So that is what happened." Kishu smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"So you all look human now huh?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Yep," Kishu said proudly even though Pai was the one who built the machine.

"That's so cool!" Ichigo threw her arms around Kishu's neck and hugged him tightly. "Now you can come to the hospital with me, you can meet my parents and what about baby stuff? We still need to buy that. Oh and a name for the baby….what do you think we should call our son?"

"Our son; man I love hearing that." Kishu smiled at Ichigo's radiant face and kissed her. "Let's take this one step at a time hmm?" Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"You can start by kissing me." Kishu chuckled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's full soft ones. Ichigo's heart swelled as Kishu transferred his feelings of love for her into the kiss. She had forgotten how much she missed his firm lips against her own. As their tongues did battle they didn't hear the door open as Ichigo's mother walked in. She stopped in surprise to see her daughter wrapped in the arms of a stranger kissing him passionately with a love that seemed to glow with a light of its own.

"Don't let me interrupt." Sakura smiled as the two jumped about two feet in the air and whirled around.

"M-mum," Ichigo's face was as red as a traffic light making Sakura smile.

"You must be Ichigo's boyfriend and father of her son." Ichigo's mother fixed Kishu with a look as he turned and bowed to her.

"Yes, my name is Kishu."

"Well my daughter certainly has a good eye for looks, must get it from her mother." Ichigo's mother nodded as her daughter blushed bright red. "Well since you're here you can help with unloading the shopping."

"Yes of course Mrs. Momomiya." Kishu hadn't met Ichigo's parents face to face yet and he was feeling very nervous. _What if they hate me? I love Ichigo and I would never leave her but I want her parents to like me. _

"You may call me Sakura." Kishu nodded and hurried outside to get the rest of the shopping from the car. "So is he the real reason you don't want to come shopping with me?" Sakura asked her daughter with a sly smile.

"No! I mean, I wasn't expecting him to come today." Ichigo was still blushing. Sakura chuckled.

"He's very hansom, I like him." Ichigo's mother smiled at her daughter who looked like she was going to explode from happiness.

"Really, you like him?"

"How about he comes over to dinner tomorrow night? Then he can meet your father." Sakura suggested but Ichigo's shoulder slumped.

"I don't know." Ichigo knew what her father could be like. Ichigo's mother put a hand on her shoulder and winked.

"Just leave it to me honey."

*End Chapter*

Yay for cool mums! Reviews are the food that feeds an author's imagination.


	12. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Not a huge long chapter this one but I well written I would say. Even though I'm the one who wrote it ^_^

Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Dinner

Ichigo pulled on a dress that her mother had brought for her and checked her reflection in the mirror. It was a pretty dress, white with red strawberries, and it fit nicely across her expanding stomach. Her baby gave a wriggle and kicked and Ichigo laughed. _Do you think it looks nice too my baby? _Ichigo grinned as her son moved around again as if to confirm that he did indeed think so. Ichigo brushed her freshly washed hair and put it up in pigtails. Even though she was older she still liked her hair like that.

"Ichigo are you ready?" Sakura knocked on her daughter's bedroom door and walked in. "Oh Ichigo you look lovely!" Ichigo laughed.

"My son thinks so too." Ichigo put a hand on her stomach and smiled as her son kicked again.

"He's certainly an active one; must take after his mother." Ichigo grinned at looked up at her mother.

"I moved a lot huh?" Ichigo guessed.

"You have no idea." Sakura grimaced and put a hand on her own stomach and Ichigo gave a shy smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it; it was a long time ago. Now are you ready to come downstairs? Our guest should be here any minute." Ichigo's mother held out a hand and Ichigo took it and allowed her mother to help her down the stairs. Whoever built them didn't have pregnant women in mind at the time. Ichigo's father was in the kitchen smartly dressed in pressed jeans and a white shirt.

"He's going to be late." He muttered then he turned and saw his daughter and smiled. "You look wonderful Ichigo."

"Thanks dad. Dad, you will be nice to Kishu right?" Ichigo gave her father a pleading look and Shintaro sighed and nodded.

"Yes Ichigo, I promise not to scare him off or anything." Ichigo laughed and hugged her father.

"Not even you could scare Kishu away dad. He loves me too much." Ichigo smiled softly and gazed into the distance. Her father glanced at his wife then back at his daughter. _She really loves this boy so he had better be worth her love. _

The doorbell rang and Ichigo let go of her father and rushed to answer it first. Her parents smiled and let her go. Ichigo opened the door and almost didn't recognise Kishu standing on the doorstep. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black jacket and black trousers. He looked amazing in every way.

"May I come in Ichigo?" He asked with a wink and Ichigo shook herself.

"Of course, come in." Ichigo stood back and Kishu walked in. He handed a bunch of flowers to her and Ichigo sniffed them.

"You look wonderful kitten." Ichigo blushed and her baby kicked again. Ichigo reached out and placed Kishu's hand on her stomach.

"Your baby thinks so too." Ichigo giggled as Kishu's eyes went wide as he felt the baby kicking inside Ichigo's tummy.

"That's so amazing." He breathed his eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing until he started doing it every two minutes. Now it just hurts." Ichigo grinned and Kishu laughed kissing her cheek.

"Are you two coming in or are you standing in the doorway all night?" Ichigo's mother teased and Ichigo gave a start.

"Opps, come on Kishu I want you to meet my dad." A look of apprehension came over Kishu's face out he forced it away before Ichigo could notice. He took off his jacket and shoes and followed Ichigo into her kitchen. The most wonderful smells were coming from the stove which made Kishu's mouth water.

"So you must be Kishu then." Kishu glanced to his left to see a middle aged man smartly dressed standing next to Ichigo's mother. He had to be Ichigo's father.

"Yes sir." Kishu bowed low and Shintaro nodded. _The boy had manners at least. _

"Look at the lovely flowers Kishu brought me." Ichigo showed her parents the flowers and her mother gasped.

"Oh how lovely, I'll get some water for them." She hurried off and Ichigo was disappointed to see that her father hadn't even glanced at them. His eyes were fixed on Kishu looking up and down every sexy inch of him.

"So how come we've only just met?" Ichigo flinched it was her father's angry tone. Kishu seemed to pick up on it as well. He straightened up and met her father's eye.

"I'm sorry sir I don't…." Kishu began but Shintaro cut across him.

"My daughter had been pregnant for seven months and this is the first time we've met face-to-face. What happened there?" Shintaro glared at Kishu who met his gaze head on.

"Shintaro," Ichigo's mother said with a warning note in her voice. Ichigo's father ignored her and stared at Kishu who stared right back.

"Ichigo didn't want me coming over because she knew you would be, upset, over this and didn't want to cause further headaches until the fact that she was pregnant had sunk in. I wished to meet you but I followed her wishes." Ichigo almost jumped for joy, _Kishu can really handle himself. _

"Very well, how come Ichigo never mentioned you before?" Shintaro fired another question at Kishu who took it in his stride.

"She was afraid you would think I wasn't good enough for her and try to chase me away from her." Kishu answered smoothly.

"What about Masaya? I thought Ichigo was going out with him." Kishu frowned at the mention of Masaya's name.

"He left Ichigo alone so I gave her the support she needed." Kishu's voice had gone cold and Ichigo sighed. Masaya was a very delicate topic right now. That was the reason she still hadn't told Kishu about his reappearance.

"You don't like Masaya?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow and Kishu lifted his chin.

"I don't like him at all."

"Ah! Then we share something in common! Come sit down, the food will be ready soon." Ichigo and her mother both heaved a sigh of relief. For now at least Shintaro and Kishu could talk like civilised humans.

"That went well all in all." Ichigo's mother whispered and Ichigo nodded.

"At least they both don't like Masaya it gives them something to talk about." Ichigo looked away. She didn't want everyone to hate Masaya; she understood his feelings and hoped they would be friends again one day.

"Does Kishu know that he was here a few days ago?" Sakura asked but Ichigo shook her head.

"No, don't tell him either. He'll kill him." Ichigo was serious but her mother laughed and patted her shoulder. Ichigo joined her father and Kishu at the table, sitting next to Kishu who jumped out of his seat to help her into her own. She noticed her father nod at this and grinned. _One more point to Kishu! _

**:-:**

The dinner went rather well in Ichigo's opinion. Kishu was polite and entertaining making her mother smile. Ichigo thought her father would start throwing accusations or challenge Kishu to a duel but he didn't. Instead he watched Kishu intently as if he hoped to see straight through him and understand him. Ichigo knew her father had a lot of questions but so far he hadn't asked them. When they finished Kishu stood up to help Ichigo's mother put the dishes in the dishwasher and tidy the table.

"Come on let's sit in the living room." Sakura said with a smile and they all trooped after her and settled on the comfy couches. Shintaro sat in an armchair while Kishu sat next to Ichigo and Sakura sat on Ichigo's other side.

"So Kishu, do your parents know that they will soon have a grandson?" Shintaro leaned forward and Kishu shook his head.

"No Sir, my father died a few years ago and my mother is far away. We rarely make contact. I hope that she'll soon be here though and you can meet her." Ichigo laid a hand on Kishu's shoulder and he smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry about your father." Ichigo's mother said sadly.

"It was an earthquake; I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok." Kishu looked away and Ichigo felt her heart tug. _I never knew Kishu's father died._ Ichigo thought to herself.

"No of course I understand. So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sakura asked. Kishu shook his head.

"No I'm an only child. I two very close friends though, they are like my brothers. We've been together from a very early age." Kishu smiled glad for the change in topic.

"Oh, what are their names?" Ichigo's mother asked.

"They are called Pai and Taruto. Pai is the oldest of the three of us and Taruto is the youngest." Kishu smiled thinking about his friends.

"Do either of them have pregnant girlfriends?" Shintaro asked and Kishu stiffened glancing at him. Shintaro held his gaze.

"Shintaro!" Sakura glared at him and Ichigo bit her lip. _And it had been going so well before. Why did dad have to ruin it now? _

"No Sir, Taruto is only 10 years old and Pai is more interested in his machines than girls. I believe he has a crush but I'm not sure who it is." Kishu's voice was pleasant but there was slight edge to it.

"And you said this 'Pai' was older then you right?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow and Kishu nodded. "Didn't he teach you about being more careful?" Shintaro's voice now had an edge to it and he was almost glaring at Kishu who glared right back. _Oh no. _Ichigo flicked her eyes between Kishu and her father.

"Pai is my best friend almost my brother, but he is not my father. I admit I should have been more careful but I love Ichigo and I love our unborn baby and I will not leave them." Kishu's voice was hard now his gaze changeling.

"Is that so? I've heard that before from friends who daughters have got pregnant and then the guy runs off." Shintaro said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm not those guys and I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me until the day I die I'm afraid. Oh that reminds me." Kishu dug into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. He stood up and turned to Ichigo going down on one knee.

"K-Kishu?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Ichigo, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Kishu opened the box to display a gold ring with a diamond in the middle with an emerald on the left and a ruby on the right side of the diamond. Ichigo was speechless for about half a second.

"YES!" Ichigo launched herself at Kishu knocking his to the floor laughing. Kishu laughed as well and hugged her back mindful of her large belly. "Kishu it's so beautiful thank you." Ichigo held out her left hand and Kishu put it on her ring finger.

"Damn it's too big; I had to guess your size." Kishu frowned in annoyance and Ichigo kissed him.

"It's the most wonderful thing I've ever had Kishu. We can go to the jewel store and have it fitted." Kishu smiled at Ichigo who smiled back.

"I love you." Kishu said looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"I love you too." Ichigo kissed her boyfriend turned fiancé on the lips and he returned the kiss until a polite cough interrupted them.

"Well, I didn't expect that I must say." Shintaro stood and Kishu stood as well helping Ichigo to her feet. "I think I judged you harshly Kishu. If you promise to love my daughter and grandchild then I guess I can accept you into my family."

"I would die before leaving Ichigo or my son alone." Kishu said with feeling making Ichigo's heart fill with joy. Shintaro eyed Kishu for a second then nodded.

"And I believe you. Welcome to the family." Shintaro smiled and held out a hand and Kishu shook it with a smile. "No hard feelings about the interrogation."

"Not at all, I understand you wanting to protect Ichigo's heart. I have the same wish to protect her." Kishu smiled at Shintaro and the older man grinned back happy knowing that his daughter had found someone who would always stand beside his daughter. Sakura held up Ichigo's hand to inspect the ring then gave Ichigo a grin. Ichigo smiled back. _I don't think I've been this happy in my life._

*End Chapter*

Yep I grinned like a fool when Kishu felt his baby kicking inside Ichigo as well. Please review.


	13. Research

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except Ichigo's baby and Nikki

This chapter features a song called: I didn't know I could feel this way from the Disney film Lady and the Tramp 2. I do not own the song.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Research

Lettuce sat outside the library on the cool stone steps waiting for Pai to arrive. It was 9:45 am and a warm sunny day with a light breeze which played with Lettuce's green pigtails. The agreed time to meet was 10am so Lettuce was a bit early but she just couldn't hold her excitement in. Today she and Pai were going to find charity organisations that would help find homes for all the aliens from Pai, Kishu and Taruto's home planet. Lettuce smoothed out her green skirt for the 100th time glancing at her watch.

"Am I late?" A deep voice asked starling Lettuce out of her day dream. She glanced up to see Pai standing next to her looking sheepish.

"Oh no, I was just early." Lettuce blushed and smiled as Pai offered her a hand to pull her to her feet. "Thank you."

"That's ok, I've been studying human behaviour so I can teach the others when they arrive. You certainly have some strange customs." Pai glanced around watching the people stream past them on the pavement or up and down the library steps.

"Yes and each country is different." Lettuce smiled and Pai's face had a look of horror on it.

"You mean each separate country had different traditions?"

"Yes, they speak different languages and use different money and all kinds of stuff." Pai groaned. "But you only need to know Japanese customs right?" Lettuce asked and Pai shook his head.

"There may not be many of my people left but there are still too many for one country all at once. I was thinking of sending some to America and some to England as well as having some here." Pai said his voice thoughtful.

"But won't families and friends want to stay together?" Lettuce asked worried.

"Families will take priority but yes, I hope to keep people together as much as possible." Pai glanced up at the huge building then back at Lettuce. "Should we go in?"

"Oh yes right this way." Lettuce climbed the remaining stairs to the top with Pai following behind.

**:-:**

Ichigo couldn't wait to tell the others at café mew the good news. Kishu had taken her to a shop to have the engagement ring fitted so it wouldn't fall off. Ichigo was almost skipping down the street holding Kishu's hand. Kishu grinned and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Ichigo blushed at the public display of affection but was pleased none the less. She couldn't hep but feel jealous of all the stares her fiancé was getting from other women and wanted to make sure they knew that Kishu was hers. They rounded the corner and the café came into sight. Its doors stood open and people could be seen sitting inside eating cakes and drinking various teas.

Ichigo gave Kishu's hand a tug and walked towards the café eager to see her friend's reaction to her ring. Kishu smirked but allowed Ichigo to pull him along. He would have to find Pai later and thank him for teaching him about human weddings and what you were supposed to do. Kishu had spent hours in millions of different shops looking for the perfect ring for Ichigo. Pai had said that engagement rings nearly always have diamonds in them and have gold bands. When Kishu had seen the emerald, diamond and ruby one however, he knew it was perfect. Expensive but perfect. Fortunately Pai understood human money and had set up bank accounts for them all. Kishu didn't want to steal anything he needed, not now Ichigo was pregnant and his wife-to-be.

Ichigo entered the shop and smiled as she looked around. The café was packed as always with young couples smiling and laughing with each other. A few groups of friends could also be seen, with two tables pushed together so they could talk.

"Good morning and welcome to café mew mew!" A chirper voice spoke up and Ichigo turned and smiled.

"Good morning to you to Pudding." Ichigo smiled as Pudding gasped and jumped forward to give her a hug. Kishu smiled and let go of Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you again." Pudding cheered and Ichigo laughed.

"Yes it's been a while hasn't it Pudding?" Ichigo hugged Pudding back just as her baby kicked. Pudding stepped back and stared at Ichigo's tummy in wonder. "That's my baby kicking Pudding." Ichigo said with a smile as the young girl placed her hand on Ichigo's belly.

"Does it hurt when it kicks?" Pudding asked looking up at Ichigo.

"He not it Pudding, and no it doesn't really hurt." Ichigo smiled and Pudding nodded her face serious.

"So how does it come out?" Pudding asked glancing up at Ichigo who blushed bright red glancing at Kishu for support who sniggered.

"Well, um, you see…." Ichigo trailed off as Pudding blinked up at her innocently.

"Ichigo and Kishu, why are you here?" Zakuro walked up to the three and Ichigo thanked the Gods above that she didn't have to answer Pudding's question. The girl was beyond cute but questions like that were just embarrassing!

"We came to give everybody the news." Ichigo grinned and Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone here?"

"Lettuce is at the library with Pai and Ryo had disappeared someplace again but other then those two yes. Even Taruto is here." Zakuro grinned and Ichigo and Kishu stared.

"Taruto? What's he up to now?" Kishu frowned and Zakuro laughed.

"He didn't want to be parted from his beloved Pudding." Pudding blushed a deep red while the others laughed. Ichigo gave the small mew a hug and winked at her. "Mint is serving so if you want to go into the kitchen I'll go get her and you can tell us your ground breaking news." Zakuro smiled and went to find Mint while the others went in to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Ichigo, Kishu and Pudding," Keiichiro smiled stirring something in a huge pot that smelled wonderful. Taruto was chopping chocolate for melting with a look of extreme concentration on his face.

"Hi Taruto, what are you doing?" Kishu stood next to Taruto glancing down at the chocolate.

"Akasaka asked me to prepare some chocolate for melting over the cakes. I have to cut it them up then put it in a bowl which is in a pot of boiling water." Taruto said proudly and Kishu chuckled.

"Don't you think you may be taking it a little too seriously?" Kishu raised an eyebrow at the perfectly cut pieces of chocolate.

"No way! Akasaka san said that 'you have to make cakes with love and hard work or they won't taste nice'. So that's what I'm doing." Taruto glanced up from the chopping board to glare at Kishu as if he should already know that.

"But you're just melting the chocolate." Kishu looked confused and Taruto sighed shaking his head.

"But the whole cake would be ruined if the chocolate tasted badly wouldn't it?" Ichigo laughed and grinned at Kishu.

"You can't argue with that logic Kishu." Kishu grinned back and shrugged.

"Guess not." Kishu snatched a piece of chocolate while Taruto wasn't looking getting a look from Ichigo. The door opened and Zakuro and Mint walked in. Mint glanced at Ichigo's huge belly and whistled.

"Wow having a baby really ruins your figure." Ichigo rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in return. She couldn't care less about her figure. Besides, her mother wasn't fat or flabby after having a baby.

"Guys I think Ichigo and Kishu had some news for us." Zakuro raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who shot her a grateful smile.

"Oh what news?" Keiichiro stop stirring and turned to face Ichigo with a soft smile. Ichigo gulped feeling suddenly nervous with everyone looking at her. _What are they going to say? _Ichigo thought to herself panicking slightly. Then she felt Kishu's warm hand take her own and he flashed a warm smile at her and Ichigo felt like she could do anything in world.

"Kishu and I are getting married." Ichigo held out her left hand to show everyone the ring. There was a moment of silence before the kitchen erupted into cheers. Ichigo smiled and hugged Kishu and her friends clapped.

"That's great Ichigo." Zakuro took Ichigo's hand to look more closely at the ring and smiled. "It's a very nice ring."

"Let me see let me see!" Pudding was bouncing on her toes as Ichigo leaned down and offered her left hand for inspection. "It's so shiny and pretty! The colours are like your hair colour!"

"That's what I thought when I saw it." Kishu admitted smiling Taruto grinned up at the older alien.

"How long where you looking for that?" Kishu gave the younger an affectionate shove and grinned.

"Mind your own business." Taruto grinned and Keiichiro stepped forward to look at Ichigo's ring and shook Kishu's hand.

"Congratulations you two," Ichigo blushed and smiled while Kishu wrapped an arm around her smiling.

"Oh Akasaka, do you think you could make the wedding cake?" Ichigo blushed harder when everyone looked at her. "We won't be getting married for a while yet but I would very much like it if you could Akasaka."

"Of course I will Ichigo, it would be an honor." Keiichiro bowed and Ichigo gave him a hug. Only one person didn't join in with the celebrations. No one noticed when she slipped away and went back to serving tables.

**:-:**

Lettuce glanced up from the article that she was reading on the internet. Pai sat opposite her with a light frown on his face as he studied the web page on his computer screen. They were using the library computers and Lettuce had been surprised that Pai knew how to use a computer before reminding herself that Pai was very clever and of course he knew how use a computer. Pai glanced up and caught Lettuce looking at him. She blushed and hid her face behind her own computer. Pai stared thoughtfully at the top of Lettuce's green head before exiting the web pages he had been looking at.

"How about we take a break?" Pai suggested standing glancing at Lettuce who gave him a shy smile.

"Um, ok." Lettuce stood and closed her programs before joining Pai who started walking towards the exit. Lettuce took the time to look over what Pai clothes, a purple/blue shirt, dark blue jeans and blue sneakers. _Pai looks great in human clothes, blue really matches his purple hair. He's tall as well; and well built. _Pai glanced side ways and saw Lettuce looking him up and down. _Damn she's cute in that white strap top and green skirt. _Pai shook himself this was no time to be thinking about how cute Lettuce was. He had his people to save first.

"So where would you like to go?" Pai sighed mentally, _why do I feel like I have to be so nice to her?_

"There's a lovely tea shop not far from here. They make very nice tea." Lettuce glanced at Pai shyly and he nodded.

"Sounds nice, let's go." Pai smiled and mentally slapped himself. _Stop it you idiot, you're grinning like a love struck fool. _Lettuce was surprised to see a real smile on Pai's face; Lettuce felt her heart skip as she smiled back. They walked in a peaceful silence to the café. A cheerful waitress led them to a seat next to the window and Pai ordered tea for the both of them.

"Do you like it?" Lettuce asked and Pai glanced at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The café, do you like it?" Pai glanced around the café. The tables were made from smooth wood and covered with a red table cloth with a white one on top. Dark wooden beams ran across the white ceiling. The wooden chairs had soft red cushions and the atmosphere was relaxed and friendly. There were several other people in the café, mainly young men and women, but the conversation was quiet and soft.

"Yes it's very nice." Pai caught himself smiling again and Lettuce blushed and looked at the table cloth. _He has a really nice smile. _She thought while Pai glanced around the café once again.

"Here is your tea." The cheery waitress was back and Pai bit back a groan. If there was one thing he didn't like it was girls with really high voices that always seemed happy. "Please enjoy." She bowed and left them. Pai took a sip and blinked in surprise. _It's actually not that bad. _

"You like it?" Lettuce asked as she took a sip from her own cup. Pai nodded and found himself smiling yet again, _damn. _"That's good." Pai glanced at Lettuce who was looking out the window. The sunlight bounced off her green hair and reflected off her glasses showing the blue of her eyes. _Like an angel, _Pai thought then shook his head. _Where did that thought come from?_

"So, do you like the tea?" Pai asked and Lettuce glanced back at him and smiled her eyes happy.

"Yes, it's lovely."

"That's good." They smiled shyly at each other before looking away. The waitress who had served them saw this and hurried into the back room smiling. Pai chewed his lip trying to think of something to say, anything. Lettuce watched the people walking past casting fugitive glances at Pai whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Suddenly music began playing softly from hidden speakers. The song featured two singers, one male and one female.

'_I've never had this feeling before, _

_She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore,_

_And I see that there's more now than just running free.'_

Pai glanced at Lettuce who was listening to the music. What is this feeling I get when I'm with her? What does it mean? Pai wondered starting thoughtfully at the girl across from him.

'_I've never felt my heart beat so fast,_

_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last,_

_And how happy I want him to be,'_

Lettuce felt her heart jump slightly when she saw Pai looking at her with a strange light in his eyes.

_Its amazing someone in my life just might be loving me,_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way._

Pai and Lettuce locked their eyes across the table.

_Its so crazy something in my life is better than a dream,_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way._

Lettuce had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming when Pai reached out and took her hand in his. His hand was warm and rough and felt good against the skin of her palm.

_She makes me warm and happy inside._

_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed._

_All these feeling I've had have me asking,_

_Can this be love? (Can this be love?)_

_It's crazy I can hardly speak whenever she (he) says hi_

_I didn't know that I could feel,_

_I never dreamed that I could feel,_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way. _

Pai took Lettuce's hand and kissed it making Lettuce blush for what felt like the 20th time that day. Lettuce met Pai's eyes and smiled at him. _I wonder where this will lead; well I'm ready to find out. _

*End Chapter*

Yep I used yet another song, I think they add weight to the moment don't you? Reviews are gold, hard to get but they make a person very happy when they do get them.


	14. A fight for her honour

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby and Nikki

Thank you to everyone who sent in names suggestions. If the name you suggested is mentioned then I will display it like this: name (author penname). If a name is one I came up with then it will be displayed like this: name (meaning).

Enjoy.

Chapter 14: A fight for her honour

"Ok Ichigo I'm off!" Sakura called.

"Bye mum, see you later!" Ichigo waved as her mum left to go shopping for food. Ichigo's cravings had been getting stronger and she kept eating everything in the house so her mother had to keep going out shopping all the time. Ichigo sat down and flipped through the birthing book her mother brought her; with her due date so close there was always the possibility that she could give birth early to a premature baby. Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her. Kishu had promised to come over while her parents were out and discuss naming the baby. Ichigo chewed her lip deep in thought. _Well the baby is a boy so it will have to be a boy name of course, a strong name I think. _The doorbell rang bringing Ichigo back to earth with a bump. _That must be Kishu. _Ichigo got up, with some difficulty, and ambled to the door. She opened it to reveal Masaya.

"M-Masaya," Ichigo stuttered in amazement and Masaya smiled. Ichigo tightened her grip on the door handle; Masaya's smile was cold and didn't touch his eyes.

"You've grown quite a bit since a last saw you Ichigo." Masaya said softly glancing at her huge belly.

"Um yes, I though you had left for America." Ichigo said watching Masaya carefully.

"I quit." Ichigo stared in shock at the blunt response. Masaya was still staring at her belly and Ichigo crossed her right arm over it. Masaya smirked at Ichigo shocking her. Masaya had never smirked before.

"Do I frighten you Ichigo?" Masaya raised his eyes to meet Ichigo's.

"Masaya, what happened to you? You're not the Masaya I knew any more." Ichigo bit her lip as Masaya laughed.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened; my girlfriend, no, the love of my life was stolen from me using alien trickery." Masaya leaned in close and Ichigo gulped. "I'll free you Ichigo, I'll free you from the prison that that alien has got you locked in. I'll set you free and then you'll see clearly!"

"Masaya I don't know –"

"Don't know what I'm talking about? That's because Kishu has you under a spell! He'll make sure you're his loyal follower then he'll tear this world apart, him and his alien friends. Don't think I don't know how friendly they are getting with the other mews, sneaking in under the radar using the fact that their enemies are female to gain an advantage." Masaya spat, the hatred for the aliens clear in his voice.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted making Masaya take a step back in surprise. "They are not lying! They want peace between our worlds and we're helping them make that dream a reality! So what if they are falling in love with the mews? Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't that show that a world where humans and aliens co-exist can work?" Ichigo glared at the boy who used to be her boyfriend, the boy whose face used to occupy her every moment, the boy she used to dream about every night and she saw nothing of that kind-hearted boy with the loving smile left inside the shell that was his body.

"This is the alien's tricks can't you see?" Masaya pleaded but Ichigo shook her head.

"No Masaya, I'm sorry you feel this way and I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your anger. But you need to let it go. Go back to America, finish your studies, find someone new who can give you want you need but there is no 'we' anymore. There never will be either." Ichigo raised her left hand which until now had been holding the door handle in a death grip. Masaya's eyes widened at the sight of the engagement ring.

"So, he's got you firmly in his web of lies huh?" Masaya chuckled and took another step back. "I will withdraw for today but know this Ichigo; I will be back and I will win your heart again and free you from the aliens' curse." With that Masaya turned and walked away. Ichigo watched him go until she could no longer see him. Turning she shut the door and walked back into the living room. She sat down slowly on the sofa and stared at the wall. The clock ticked but Ichigo didn't move, the silence filled the room like a poisons gas heavy and thick. It wasn't until the baby kicked that Ichigo moved, placing a hand on her belly. Then she broke down into tears.

**:-:**

The café mew mew was busy as always with young couples sitting together eating cakes and enjoying each other's company. Only one person seemed depressed in the happy atmosphere. Mint moved around like a ghost, head hanging and lifelessly handing out food and drink without even looking at the person she was serving.

Zakuro crossed her arms and pursed her lips in thought. _Something's wrong. _Deciding that it was time for a little one-on-one girl talk, Zakuro strode forward and, taking Mint's arm, pulled her into the cloakroom before the girl could even protest.

"Zakuro, what's wrong?" Mint asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me but there's something wrong with you." Mint looked away and Zakuro narrowed her eyes.

"There isn't anything wrong with me." Mint said but Zakuro could tell she was lying.

"Total bull and you know it." Mint jumped and blinked wondering if she had heard right. Zakuro never swore. "Mint, problems don't go away if you wallow in them without letting people help you out."

"Zakuro it's none of your business ok?" Mint went to storm past Zakuro to the door but Zakuro grabbed her arm.

"I thought I was like an elder sister to you Mint, don't sisters tell each other their problems when they're feeling down?" Zakuro's voice was gentle and Mint felt her shoulders drop.

"Aneue (_older sister_)…"

"Yes Mint?"

"I just feel left out." Mint sighed and looked away. Zakuro led them over to some benches and sat her down before sitting next to her.

"Left out of what?" Zakuro asked her voice gentle.

"Well, I don't want sound bitter, but you have Akasaka, Ichigo had Kishu, Lettuce had Pai and even Pudding has Taruto. Yet I have no one." Mint fiddled with her apron and Zakuro sighed quietly. _Of course I should have seen this. _

"Mint, just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you're not still a part of the group." Zakuro laid a hand on Mint's shoulder and the younger girl sighed.

"I know that but, in the evening you all go out with your boyfriends, or fiancé in Ichigo's case and I'm left alone. I'm glad for you I really am, but I just feel really lonely." Mint's voice trailed off and Zakuro let the silence fall for a moment.

"How about you and me go out tonight?" Mint glanced up at Zakuro in surprise. "I know this really nice place that is for 16 year olds, it has a special permit because it doesn't sell alcohol, it has really good music and a lot of people your age go there. Maybe we'll find someone for you?" Zakuro gasped as Mint threw her arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much aneue."

"You're welcome little sister. Now go there are people waiting to eat out there don't you know?" Zakuro grinned as Mint stood up and smoothed her dress before nodding and marching out the cloakroom in a very Mint-like manner. "Now that's much better." Zakuro also got up and went to find Keiichiro to give him the good news.

**:-:**

Kishu was almost bouncing on his way to Ichigo's house. He had been caught up when leaving his room and was late for his meeting with Ichigo to discuss the name of their baby. He was already thinking of an apology that would work best. _Maybe I should kiss her; that usually works. _Kishu smirked and chuckled. He would be flying to Ichigo's but Pai had warned him and Taruto that if they wanted to fit in with the human society they should start now, which meant no flying or teleporting.

Kishu turned the corner and Ichigo's house came into sight. Smiling he hurried to the front door and rang the doorbell. His sharp alien ears heard the bell ring inside the house but no one answered it. Frowning Kishu knocked loudly but still no one came to the door. Now worried Kishu tried the door and went into a panic when he found it open. _What happened to Ichigo? What if she's giving birth right now? _Kishu remembered that Ichigo had told him that some babies were born premature and some even had to be kept alive using machines. Kishu shoved the door open and raced down the hallway.

"Ichigo?" Kishu shouted glancing left and right. He skidded to a halt when he saw her sitting on the sofa her arms wrapped around her middle her head hanging. "Ichigo are you ok?" Kishu knelt in front of her and Ichigo gave a start as if she was asleep and looked into Kishu's golden eyes.

"Kishu?" Ichigo whispered in surprise.

"Yes it's me my love, are you ok?" Kishu lifted a trembling hand to Ichigo's cheeks when he saw the tear stains and her red puffy eyes.

"I'm ok Kishu." Ichigo sat up straight and wiped her eyes and sniffed. Kishu sat next to her holding her hand in his.

"Ichigo?" Kishu asked gently and Ichigo glanced at him her lips trembling. Ichigo looked away but Kishu reached out and took her chin gently and turned her head back towards him. "Tell me." His voice was gentle and insistent. Ichigo broke down and Kishu gathered her up in his arms. She told him everything, about Masaya and the things he said and how she replied. Ichigo shook as she told Kishu how much Masaya seemed to have changed in such a short time.

"K-Kishu I was so happy about this baby, but now I, I almost wish I wasn't having one." Kishu took Ichigo's face in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Ichigo, this baby is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I know you feel the same too because you told me yourself. This is the life that we created, created through our love for each other. Nothing created by love is anything short of a miracle." Kishu stared at Ichigo until she smiled.

"Your right Kishu, this baby is the best thing in my life. Created by love, I like that." Ichigo smiled at her belly and giggled when her baby moved and kicked. Ichigo dried her tears and blew her nose and snuggled next to her fiancé. "So have you thought about a name? Our baby is going to be born in a month and 3 weeks after all, he needs a name."

"That soon? How time flies." Kishu smiled and Ichigo kissed his nose.

"He maybe born early as well, I was three weeks early after all." Kishu stared at her.

"Three whole weeks how did you survive?"

"Oh Kishu three weeks is nothing these days. I was just a little small; I was even allowed to come home within a week of being born."

"Human medicine certainly has its benefits." Kishu smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"So any ideas on a name yet?" Ichigo asked and Kishu smiled.

"You go first."

"Ok," Ichigo paused to think, "What about Kasai (_fire_)?"

"Maybe, if the baby has your red hair." Kishu said thoughtfully.

"Ok your turn now." Ichigo glanced up at her fiancé.

"Right, how about Daichi (TazzyBizzyNya)?" Kishu suggested but Ichigo shook her head.

"Um, no I don't really like that. How about Tei (_air_)?" Ichigo suggested but Kishu shook his head this time.

"A bit girly I think. Maybe something more like Zuro (XxLettieXPaixX)."

"Uh no, that sounds like an anime character." Ichigo shook her head and Kishu grinned.

"Naruto (felton0fanatic)?" Kishu said.

"Weird." Ichigo answered.

"Damian (Hate2BUmun)?" Kishu tilted his head to the side.

"No, something is missing." Ichigo sighed.

"Like what?" Kishu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, something keeps coming to me then slipping away before I can remember it. But I know it's the perfect name."

"What about Kei (_strong_)? That's a good name for a boy." Ichigo shook her head. "Daisuke sound good?" Ichigo shook her head again and Kishu sighed staring at the ceiling. "This naming thing is harder then I thought."

"Miracle!" Ichigo shot up like she'd been electrocuted and Kishu jumped glancing at her worriedly.

"Ichigo are you-?"

"Kishu do you remember you said our baby was like a miracle?" Ichigo said in excitement and Kishu nodded.

"Um yeah," Kishu said slowly not sure where Ichigo was going with this.

"Kiseki (Safaia Bara) is the name I was thinking about." Ichigo smiled as her baby kicked. "And our baby likes it as well."

"Kiseki, I like it as well. He's our little miracle." Kishu and Ichigo hugged each other and Ichigo placed Kishu's hand over her stomach so he could feel their baby moving around.

"Kiseki," They said together and started laughing.

**:-:**

Kishu left Ichigo's house late that day. After deciding a name Ichigo had run to phone all their friends to tell them. Pai and Taruto had demanded to talk to Kishu and Kishu was stuck on the phone for hours. Then Sakura came home and they told her their choice of name and Ichigo's mother had hugged then both and exclaimed how much she loved the name and how perfect it was for their baby. Kishu's ribs still hurt from her many hugs. Ichigo's father wasn't coming home till late so Kishu had made his excuses and left in case Ichigo's father had changed his opinion of Kishu in the past few days.

The sun was sinking behind the horizon casting black shadows and the street lamps flickered on basking everything in an orange glow. Kishu was walking down a path in the park enjoying the night air before teleporting back to his room when he sensed he wasn't alone. Whipping around he narrowed his eyes glaring at the tree off to his right.

"I can see you, you know." Kishu glared as a shadow took shape and stood before him. "What the hell do you want scum bag?"

"That's rich coming from you alien." Masaya sneered.

"You made Ichigo cry, that makes you the worst of the worst." Kishu tensed as he felt Masaya's power build as he got ready to transform.

"You're the one lying to her and confusing her mind with tricks and magic. Why else would she have left me for something like you?"

"Some_thing_," Kishu echoed narrowing his eyes. "This something happens to be twice the man you'll ever be. I'm going to be a father and I'm going to marry Ichigo and you're not going to stop me." Kishu reached out and his swords teleported into his hands.

"Think again alien." Masaya transformed into the Blue Knight and raised his sword. The two circled each other eyes narrowed waiting for the other to make the first move. Masaya leaped forward and their swords met in a ringing clash of steel. Sparks flew as Kishu blocked the attack crossing his knives. Masaya snarled and pushed Kishu back. Kishu twisted and leaped out of the range of Masaya's sword. Masaya spun around his eyes narrowed; he lunged at Kishu again trying to beat him with his strength. Kishu jumped into the air and swiped at Masaya's head. Masaya ducked and lashed out with his sword cutting Kishu's left leg before he could get away.

"Ahh! Damn you!" Kishu hissed glancing at the blood staining his jeans. "These jeans were brand new!" Masaya smirked and leapt into the air to lash out at Kishu again. Everything seemed to fade into the background as the two males lunged and parried attacks from the other. Sparks flew and the air rippled with the sound of clashing steel. The two flew back from the force of their attack and stood staring at each other panting.

"Not bad alien but you are not good enough." Masaya snarled and Kishu watched him as he circled him. Kishu was bleeding from his left leg, right arm and a small nick of his left side. Masaya was bleeding from wounds on his left side and left arm.

"I don't have time for this." Kishu tightened his grip on his swords and crossed them. Blue light gathered in the centre and grew outwards as Kishu called up his power. Masaya leapt forward to try and attack Kishu before he could release the energy but Kishu was faster. The light shot out from Kishu's swords and struck Masaya in the chest sending him flying back onto the grass. Kishu stood still, panting heavily as he watched Masaya struggle to get back up.

"You haven't won yet alien." Masaya spat and Kishu shook his head.

"Face it Masaya, I've won the battle and the war. Ichigo is carrying my baby not yours and she's going to marry me. If you loved her at all you would leave her alone and give her a chance to be happy for once." Kishu glared at Masaya who glared right back at him.

"How can she ever be happy when you have her under a love spell?" Masaya shouted at Kishu who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kishu frowned and Masaya laughed.

"Don't act innocent with me, you made a love potion and sneaked it into Ichigo's food. You most likely raped her but made her believe that she consented." Kishu shook his head and it was Masaya's turn to look confused.

"I have no idea what you're going on about Masaya. I have no idea how to make a love potion and I don't think such a thing even exists." Kishu said.

"No I was told…" Masaya paused and Kishu frowned.

"Told what? You told you that?" Kishu stepped forward. A ball of energy flew out of the sky behind Kishu hitting him and sending him flying into a tree with a loud thump. Kishu was knocked out and slid down the tree trunk to crumple on the ground.

"Whose there?" Masaya struggled to his feet and jumped when Nikki appeared in front of him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She hissed in anger and Masaya flinched. "Did you forget the plan already?"

"That plan is stupid, why wait 15 years when I can kill him now?" Masaya started towards the body but Nikki grabbed his arm.

"The mews and aliens are on their way here now, we've got to go!" Nikki snapped.

"I never thought you as a coward." Masaya smirked then flinched as Nikki's golden eyes glowed with anger.

"Don't _ever_ call me a coward _ever _again. I have a flawless plan and if you mess it up I will get rid of you. True we have to wait 15 years but that's the whole point. In 15 years time everyone will be peaceful and complacent, people forget things. And while they relax and laugh, we'll be building our army, getting stronger and stronger waiting for a chance to strike." Nikki tightened her grip on Masaya's arm. "But now we have to leave." They vanished just as Zakuro and the other mews ran around the corner in their mew gear.

"It's Kishu!" Pudding pointed to Kishu's unconscious form and Zakuro ran over to him and felt for a pulse.

"He's ok, just knocked out." Zakuro signed in relief.

"What could have attacked Kishu and left him like that? Kishu's a good fighter." Mint frowned and glanced around but they were the only ones in the park. Lettuce shivered and took Pudding's hand.

"Where did whatever attacked Kishu go?" Lettuce looked around and Zakuro frowned and stood up. With Ichigo gone she had become the leader and she turned to the other mews.

"There isn't much we can do about that, lets get Kishu to Pai and see what he says." Zakuro and Lettuce picked up Kishu and carried him back to the mew café while Mint and Pudding followed behind.

**:-:**

"I don't see why you're so afraid of the mews; they're not that powerful really." Masaya glanced out his window while Nikki tended to his wounds.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Nikki snapped poking Masaya's wounds to make him jump and yelp in pain. "If they know I'm here then that will cause problems, they will come looking for me and try to defeat me. I don't need them interfering and messing up my plan." Masaya glanced at her then looked away staring out the window. The silence fell for a few minutes before Masaya took a breath and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I want you to train me." Nikki stilled and glanced up at Masaya her eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to get stronger; I want to defeat Kishu with my own hands." Nikki paused then finished her work then stood flicking her black hair over her shoulder. "Well?" Masaya demanded.

"Training will be harsh; I don't want to hear any whining that it's too difficult or that you need a break." Nikki said looking down at Masaya.

"You've got it." Masaya raised his head and looked Nikki in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment until Nikki's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Ok, training starts at first light tomorrow so you better get some rest tonight."

*End Chapter*

Quite a long chapter this time. Huge thanks to all who suggested names and a shout out to Safaia Bara for thinking of the name Kiseki. Reviews are always read and I always take them into account.


	15. Dance all night

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby, Nikki and Daisuke

Yep I have created yet another character.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Dance all night

Kishu woke up with a load groan to feel a cold wet cloth on his forehead soothing his pounding headache. _What hit me? _Kishu frowned and chewed his lip. He remembered him and Masaya fighting, _but didn't I beat him? _Kishu sat up and looked around. At once he could tell that he was in Ichigo's room but he had no idea how he got there. _Wait, _Kishu paused and frowned again, _wasn't Masaya going on about something before I was knocked out? What was it? _Kishu growled in frustration and fisted his hands in his hair. _I know it was important! What was it? _

"Kishu you're awake!" Kishu looked up just as he was jumped on by a blur of red.

"I-Ichigo?" Kishu blinked as Ichigo hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you! The others brought you back and said that you'd been in a fight and you were just lying there and you wouldn't wake up and I was so scared and…"

"Whoa! Ichigo calm down already!" Kishu put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and smiled at her kindly. "Look, I'm fine ok? I'm wide awake and perfectly fine. Stress is bad for you remember?" Kishu smiled rubbing Ichigo's back.

"Well you shouldn't stress me so much then!" Ichigo grinned and Kishu laughed wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Ichigo." Kishu whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Kishu." Ichigo whispered back tilting her head for a kiss which Kishu was all too happy to give her. A polite cough interrupted their moment and Kishu glanced up to see Pai and Taruto grinning at him.

"Hey guys, can you come back in maybe, three hours?" Kishu asked innocently and Ichigo gave him a light thump on the arm.

"Idiot," Ichigo grinned and Kishu winked back at her.

"Kishu how come you were knocked out?" Pai frowned at Kishu who rolled his eyes, s_traight to the point as normal. _

"Honestly I have no idea. I can't remember much but I do know that I had beaten Masaya in battle and I was talking to him when whatever it was hit me from behind. That's all I know. I barley remember getting hit, but it didn't come from Masaya and there was no one else around at the time." Pai made a noise in back of his throat frowning.

"Will whoever attacked you come back? Are Kishu and the mews in danger?" Ichigo stared at Pai her eyes wide and worried. Behind her Kishu shook his head frantically. Pai raised an eyebrow the glanced at Ichigo.

"I don't know, but don't worry Taruto and myself will protect Kishu and I'm sure the mews can hold their own in any battle. You did defeat us every time we fought remember?" Pai allowed a rare smile to twitch the corners of his mouth. Ichigo smiled as well and relaxed.

"Yeah you're right Pai, it's not like I could do much in this condition anyway." Ichigo ran her hand over her stomach and smiled when her son, Kiseki, kicked inside her.

"Is he kicking again?" Kishu asked laying a hand on Ichigo's stomach as she nodded and smiled at her fiancé.

"Can…can I feel too?" Taruto asked shyly and Ichigo smiled at him.

"Of course you can Taruto." Taruto smiled happily and ran forward and placed his hand next to Kishu's. After a short pause Kiseki moved inside his mother's womb and kicked again.

"Wow that's so cool!" Taruto's eyes shown and Ichigo giggled. It was just like when Kishu first felt their child move. Taruto put his head on Ichigo's tummy. "Can he hear us?"

"I've heard stories that babies can hear recognise their parent's voices." Ichigo smiled again, "But I don't think he can answer you just yet."

"That's really cool." Taruto lifted his head up and smiled at Ichigo. "Can be his uncle?"

"I would love that Taruto, you ok with that Kishu?" Ichigo glanced at Kishu who smiled at Taruto affectionately.

"No argument from me, you will make a great uncle Taruto. What about you Pai?" Kishu glanced at Pai who had been about to leave the bedroom.

"What? Oh, I don't think I'll be very good at the whole 'uncle' thing." Pai rubbed the back of his head and Kishu laughed.

"Come on Pai, you know you'll love it." Kishu teased with a grin.

"Well ok, but I'm not babysitting!" Everyone laughed and the sober atmosphere from before was banished like clouds in a strong wind.

**:-:**

The music was pounding loudly from several speakers stacked on top of each other on opposite ends of a table were the DJ worked. Young teenagers whirled around on the dance floor swaying to the hypnotic beat. Mint was almost having second thoughts when Zakuro pushed her forward and bent down to yell in her ear. "What do you want to drink? Or do you want to dance first?"

"A drink I think." Mint yelled back as Zakuro led her to the bar. It was a little quieter there but the music still caused the floor to vibrate and Mint could feel her heart beating in time with the music as if it was inside her. Mint watched red-faced teenagers flapping their hands on their faces trying to cool down sipping cold soft drinks from the bar. The bar only sold fruit juice and soft drinks but they were far cheaper than in a restaurant or any other bar. Zakuro ordered two diet cokes and handed one to Mint while she drank hers.

"Well, after this let's dance a bit." Zakuro smiled but Mint looked uncomfortable.

"Zakuro, I'm not sure about this…I've never been to a club like this before. I don't even know how to dance to this music." Mint bit her lip and Zakuro laughed.

"Just feel the beat humming through your body and go with it! Don't worry I'll take care of you." Zakuro smiled and Mint felt some what reassured.

"Do you think we should have stayed to make sure Kishu woke up ok?" Mint asked a few minutes later and Zakuro shook her head.

"Nah, Ichigo, Pai and Taruto are looking after him; he'll be fine I'm sure." Zakuro drained her drink then put the empty glass on the table top. "Come on lets dance a bit." Mint hesitated then placed her almost empty glass next to Zakuro's for the bar man to take away and followed Zakuro onto the dance floor.

Once again Mint's ears were filled with the sound of music pounding into her. Her heart seemed to speed up and beat in time to the music pumping the blood through her veins. Zakuro led her into the centre of the dance floor and began moving. Jumping and twirling waving her hands in the air to the beat. Mint tried to copy her but her own movements were jerky and stiff.

"Relax, feel the music! Close your eyes if you want to!" Zakuro yelled to make herself heard over the music and Mint nodded taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She felt the music pump through her, in her head and her chest through her whole body. She began to move following the beat inside her. Zakuro grinned as Mint's moves became fluid and sexy. Her short blue skirt fanning around her slim legs, her form-hugging halter top showing every curve her 16 year old body had to offer.

Zakuro danced with her and soon Mint opened her eyes and started laughing although it was lost in the music. The song changed and Mint changed her steps to suit the new tempo. Zakuro glanced around and noticed some good-looking boys watching them. Zakuro narrowed her eyes, trying to judge them and see if they were worth pointing out to Mint. The boy with short brown hair and blue eyes seemed nice and he was watching Mint with interest but wasn't staring at her boobs, often.

Zakuro nudged Mint and made sure to clearly point to the boy so he knew he had been spotted. He blushed bright red and stared at the floor glancing at Mint from under his eyes lashes. _Perfect. _Zakuro grinned and beckoned him over. Mint went pink and smiled shyly as the boy came over to them. Instead to trying to make herself heard over the noise Zakuro just resumed dancing indicating Mint to do the same. Mint smiled at the boy and he smiled back as they danced together watched carefully by Zakuro.

The boy kept a respectable distance from Mint yet he took her hand in his and spun her across the floor. Mint laughed using her skills as a ballerina to twirl gracefully into his arms. After what seemed like hours the boy leaned in and yelled something in Mint's ear. She nodded and motioned to Zakuro that she was getting a drink. Zakuro nodded and let her go. Once Mint disappeared Zakuro followed and watched from a distance to make sure the guy didn't try anything. Mint was innocent in these matters and although Zakuro knew Mint could take care of herself she really didn't want Mint to go through anything bad.

"My name is Daisuke. What's yours?" The boy smiled at Mint as he ordered her a drink from the bar. Mint was glad they could talk without having to shout.

"Mint," Mint smiled as she took the diet coke he gave her. "Thanks."

"No problem, I haven't seen you in here before are you new in town?" Daisuke asked.

"No I just haven't been here before that's all." Mint answered glancing around the club.

"Wow I thought every kid under 18 had been here before." Daisuke tilted his head and smiled. Mint blushed although her face was so flushed from dancing she doubted he could tell anyway.

"This isn't really my sort of thing." Mint admitted shyly.

"You certainly know how to dance. You were amazing!" Mint smiled shyly and took a sip of her drink feeling the cold liquid cool her throat.

"You were pretty good yourself." Daisuke grinned and took a gulp of his Fanta.

"My friends drag me here every weekend, I used to 'look like a frog in a blender' according to my sister so they gave me some lessons in dancing." Daisuke laughed and Mint smiled loving the sound.

"Do you just have the one sister?" Mint asked relaxing in Daisuke's company.

"No unfortunately I have three, all older than me and no brothers. But I have a large group of friends who are mainly male so I can escape from them from time to time. The one who claims I look like frog in a blender is my second eldest sister Tammy. She's the one in a red skirt with the yellow top trying to look like she's not spying on us." Mint glanced to the left to see said girl eyeing them with a grin. When she saw Mint looking she quickly looked away and pretended to be watching the dancers on the dance floor.

"She's really pretty." Mint commented and Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah I got the ugly stick but my sisters are stunning of course." Daisuke laughed and mint glanced at him.

"I think you're very good-looking." Mint said without thinking and went bright red with a small squeak. "I, um…" She glanced at Daisuke who blinked then smiled at her.

"No girl, who I'm not related to, has ever told me that before." Daisuke sounded both embarrassed and in awe of Mint. It made Mint feel really special.

"Well the girls you hang out with must be blind or something." Mint took another gulp from her coke and Daisuke laughed. Zakuro turned and headed for the upstairs room to sit happy in the knowledge that Mint was safe. She had seen the girl with the red skirt watching them and had seen the family likeness and had correctly assumed that she was the boy's sister. Boys who had sisters, mainly elder sisters, tended to be much nicer to girls in Zakuro's opinion.

*End Chapter*

Zakuro is right isn't she? ^_^ Review please!


	16. Life as normal

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM but I do own Ichigo's baby, Nikki and Daisuke

A bit of a slow chapter, more of a filler chapter than anything else.

Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Life as normal 

*3 weeks later*

The café mew mew was busy as normal with young couples and friends crowding around tables eating cakes. Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro were rushing around tables taking orders and giving out cakes. Pudding was on the till entertaining the guests with her new circus tricks. Keiichiro was working in the kitchen with Taruto helping him, the young alien was learning fast and Keiichiro was considering hiring Taruto to help him out in the kitchen full time.

Zakuro heaved a sigh when she finally got a chance to sit down for a moment. The café was growing in popularity as word spread around and more and more people wanted to try the famous cakes. Zakuro gazed over the room wondering if they should extend it a bit, then they could have more tables for people to sit at. At the moment there was a few couples waiting at the door for someone to finish so they could sit down. Zakuro got up and went to the kitchen considering her new idea carefully. Construction would obstruct the working to the café and they may have to close for a bit, also there was the issue of money. The café had been doing very well but Keiichiro only brought the best products which meant they were more expensive. Zakuro pushed open the door and smiled when she saw Taruto working hard alongside Keiichiro, _he's so cute, _Zakuro thought before turning to Keiichiro.

"Ah Zakuro what can I do for you?" Keiichiro smiled and Zakuro fought down a blush.

"Everything is going well in the café but I was wondering, do you think we should have an extension built?" Keiichiro paused in his work and tilted his head as he thought about it.

"Hmm, we could I suppose. I would need to get quotes from some building people and we may need to close the café for a bit." Keiichiro paused and Zakuro could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "I think that's a great idea Zakuro. I'll see what I can do." Keiichiro smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek making Zakuro blush.

"I'm glad you like it, I better go though Lettuce and Mint will need my help." Zakuro smiled at Keiichiro before turning and walking back out the door. Keiichiro was silent for a moment thinking over Zakuro's idea when Taruto spoke up.

"Akasaka, what do I do now?" Taruto glanced at Keiichiro who turned and went to the alien's side.

"Ok, now we need to add the lemon juice and stir it into the icing."

**:-:**

"The nursery looks great dad!" Ichigo glanced around the room and grinned. It had been her nursery when she was a baby then had been turned into a storage room once Ichigo moved into her own room. Now Ichigo's father, with Kishu's help, had cleaned out the room and painted the walls a soft blue and taken the old carpet up and put a new one down. Ichigo wriggled her toes in the soft dark blue carpet and nodded. _Perfect._ A crib was against the wall adjacent to the door and was made of pine with a natural finish with a side that could be dropped single handed. A toy box was opposite the crib against the other wall and a small chest of drawers was under the window facing the door. Ichigo had spent hours with her mother pouring over books and websites looking at clothes and furniture for the nursery. The chest of drawers was almost full with clothes for Ichigo's baby boy. Ichigo was pretty sure that she could have one outfit for her son for weeks before needing to re-use them. Then again, as Ichigo's mother had pointed out, babies often got more food on themselves than in their mouths so they needed regular changing.

"So you like it?" Shintaro asked glancing at his daughter who nodded and threw her arms around her father.

"It's wonderful dad. So you and Kishu are getting along well?" Ichigo asked with a worried look.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. I'm still not happy about you being pregnant at 16 though." Shintaro frowned and Ichigo laughed and hugged her father again.

"Oh father, you need to stop worrying about me so much. I'm looking forward to having my baby. I hope you are looking forward to seeing your grandson as well." Ichigo glanced at her father worriedly and Shintaro kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't miss his birth for all the money and riches in the world." Ichigo grinned and rubbed her belly. Ichigo had been born three weeks early so she knew that her baby may be born early as well. Ichigo's mother had already started making plans for her grandson's entry into the world, including packing an overnight bag for Ichigo in case she needed to stay in the hospital overnight. Kiseki wasn't due to be born for another four weeks but Ichigo and her mother had decided better safe than sorry.

Ichigo swallowed a gasp as she felt a contraction squeeze her insides painfully. Ichigo silently counted in her head and released a breath when the contraction eased after only ten seconds. Ichigo had read in her birthing book that women often felt 'practise' contractions months before the real thing. Ichigo's first contraction had hit her a few weeks ago when she, Kishu and her mother had been in the house. Ichigo had almost panicked, thinking she was going into labour until her mother clamed her down. Kishu had been even more worked up than she had, it had taken several minutes of calm persuasion so pry the phone from Kishu's hands and assure him that he didn't need to call 999 just yet. Since then Ichigo had been having a few contractions every day, they were random in length and the time between each contraction was different; this meant that her body was just getting ready to deliver her baby into the world. They still hurt like hell though.

"Are you having contractions again Ichigo?" Shintaro sounded concerned but Ichigo gave him a smile.

"Yeah, only ten seconds long though, nothing to worry about." Ichigo smiled and walked over to the window to reduce some of the pain in her lower back. Kishu would be coming over soon and Ichigo would ask him to rub her back for her to reduce the pain. Kishu could do wondrous things with his long thin fingers.

"Ok, but if they start getting longer or you feel worried at all, don't hesitate to call for your mother and me. There is nothing wrong with going to the hospital only to find out it was a false alarm. Your mother and I were in and out the hospital like yo-yos when your due date was coming up." Shintaro went up to his pregnant daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate everything you and mum are doing for me and Kiseki." Ichigo smiled as her baby kicked inside her, as if agreeing with her.

"Kiseki, I love that name. I think you and Kishu made a good choice." Shintaro smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead again. Ichigo leaned against him and closed her eyes.

**:-:**

Pai hummed to himself as he flipped through the blueprints of a large carrier ship. Pai was almost certain that the one of their home planet was either destroyed or in no fit condition to fly anywhere. Pai flipped over the page and ran his finger down the paper frowning as he wondered where he was going to get all the materials he needed from.

"Hey Pai," Pai glanced up and nodded when he saw Kishu walk into his lab. "What are you working on?"

"I'm working on a ship big enough to transport as many people as we can to Earth. I can build the ship easily enough, even though I am going to need some help, I just don't know where I'm going to get the materials from or the tools for that matter." Pai chewed his lip in thought as he gazed at the blueprints before him.

"Maybe we can borrow a human workshop? I can take the ship we have and bring back some of our strongest people to help you build the ship." Pai glanced at Kishu thoughtfully.

"That is a good idea, but wouldn't you miss the birth of your son?" Kishu blinked then frowned as he realised that Pai was right. _Ichigo is already having contractions, even though she tells me that its normal for earth women, I can't leave her side now. If I did Ichigo would never forgive me, not to mention what her father would do to me. _

"You're right, and I can't just up and leave after Kiseki has been born either." Kishu sighed as he found himself conflicted between wanting to save his people and be there for Ichigo when she needed him the most.

"Kiseki?" Pai glanced at Kishu.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, Ichigo and I have decided to call our baby Kiseki which means 'miracle' in Japanese." Kishu smiled.

"Oh that's a cool name." Pai nodded and allowed a rare smile to touch his lips. Kishu noticed and chuckled. Pai frowned at him, "What are you sniggering about?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you seem to be smiling a lot more often than normal. I was wondering whether a certain mew was responsible for that." Pai blushed and tried to look dignified while Kishu laughed.

"That is none of your business Kishu. Now back to the project at hand. Maybe I could fly the ship to our world, that way you can stay here with your girlfriend and son –" Pai began but Kishu cut him off.

"Fiancé," Kishu said.

"Pardon?" Pai looked at Kishu in confusion.

"Ichigo is my fiancé not my girlfriend." Kishu looked smug and Pai rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so you can stay here with your **fiancé **and your son while I get some of our people to help build the ship. Taruto can watch over things here and help you find somewhere we can work on our ship. We are going to need a big warehouse of some type and tools and material. I don't think earth has the type of material we will need for space travel so I'll have to mix and match a bit with what we have." Pai rubbed his chin in thought.

"Ok but you are not going anywhere until Kiseki is born." Kishu said firmly and Pai raised his eyebrows in silent question. "If you're gong to be Kiseki's uncle then you need to see him at least before you go shooting off into outer space. I know Ichigo would like it if you where here for his birth."

"Kishu I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be present for the birth." Pai frowned and Kishu shook his head.

"You don't need to be, but I know Ichigo would like it if you at least came to visit her at the hospital after Kiseki is born or at her house if you prefer. I know I would like to have your support because I just know I'm going to be a nervous wreck when Ichigo goes into labour. I read her book on giving birth and it made me feel light-headed. I'm glad I will never get pregnant." Kishu shuddered and Pai grinned.

"Indeed. Well Ichigo is due to give birth soon isn't she?" Pai checked and Kishu nodded.

"In 3 weeks and 7 days." Pai laughed.

"In other words 4 weeks right Kishu?" Pai shook his head and Kishu stuck his tongue out at him.

"I can't help it I'm nervous! What if I'm no good as a dad? I didn't exactly have the best life growing up; I don't really know what to do." Kishu looked away hating himself for being weak. Pai put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled at him.

"You'll do just fine Kishu. Ok I'll stay until your kid is born but then I'm leaving. The sooner we can get our people safe the happier I'll be."

**:-:**

Lettuce glanced up as she heard the door bell ring and went to the front door to greet the customer. "Hello and welcome to café mew mew." The boy turned and smiled at her and Lettuce felt her heart jump. _Wow he's hansom._

"Um hi, I was wondering if a girl called Mint worked here?" The boy looked around as if searching for Mint.

"Mint? Oh yeah she's in the kitchen I'll get her for you." Lettuce turned and hurried away and pushed open the kitchen door. "Mint come quick."

"Why what's wrong? Can't you and Zakuro look after the café for five minutes by yourselves?" Mint stood up putting her cup of tea down frowning. Lettuce shook her head making her green pigtails flap around her head.

"No no, there's a really cute guy at the counter asking for you." Lettuce giggled and Mint blinked in surprise.

"A cute guy, asking for me?" Mint repeated wondering if she had heard right.

"Yeah, come on he's waiting for you." Lettuce took Mint's hand and tugged her to the counter where Pudding was punching in numbers on the till with her feet, much to the amusement of a young couple. "There he is." Lettuce pointed at a boy with short brown hair and soft blue eyes and Mint sucked in a breath.

"Oh my God it's Daisuke." Mint hissed trying to hide behind Lettuce her face bright red. Lettuce smiled holding back a giggle; it was strange to see Mint this flustered.

"So you know him?" Lettuce glanced back at the boy who was reading the list of cakes and sweets in the window.

"Yeah I met him at a disco a few weeks ago, we swapped e-mails and phone numbers and we been chatting for a bit through instant messaging. He didn't tell me he was coming here! What am I going to do?" Mint hissed and Lettuce giggled.

"Talk to him or course!" Lettuce walked up to Daisuke tugging a protesting Mint along with her. "Hey, here's Mint. I have to go help my friends serve cakes so I'll leave you guys to it." Lettuce almost bounced away winking at Mint as she went past. Daisuke and Mint glanced at each other and blushed.

"Um hey Mint." Daisuke blushed and rubbed the back of his next in embarrassment. "This is a really cool place. I asked some of my friends about it and they really liked it so I thought I would come down and see it and see if you where here…"

"You're starting to babble." Mint smiled feeling more relaxed as she laced her fingers together behind her back. Daisuke stopped talking and grinned bashfully.

"Yeah, I tend to do that when I can't think of anything to say. Not really that cool huh?" Daisuke looked up at Mint and Mint smiled at him.

"I don't mind." Mint blushed lightly and for a moment they just looked at each other before blushing and looking away. "So, would you like to sit down? I can bring you something."

"Oh, right, um you see…" Daisuke coughed and sifted from one foot to the other while Mint blinked tilting her head to one side. Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro where peering around the wall watching. Lettuce sniggered and Zakuro sighed and rolled her eyes seeing that some intervention was necessary before the conversation went to pot. She stood up straight and smoothed out her dress before approaching the couple.

"Hey Mint, oh you're Daisuke right?" Zakuro glanced at Daisuke who nodded looking glad for the interruption. "Mint, why don't you and Daisuke sit at that table over there and talk? I'll get some cakes."

"Oh, yeah ok." Mint glanced at Daisuke who sent her a heart melting smile.

"Sounds great, but uh, I'm allergic to nuts."

"No problemo." Zakuro winked and Daisuke blushed bright red. "You guys sit down and I'll sort everything out." Zakuro breezed into the kitchen and Mint walked over to the vacant table and sat down. Daisuke sat opposite her and glanced around.

"Wow this place is pretty popular isn't it?" Mint nodded and fiddled with her fingers. _Say something you idiot! Don't just sit there! _"Are you ok Mint?"

"What? Oh yes I'm fine." Mint blushed and Daisuke gave her another one of his heart melting smiles. Zakuro came up with two cakes and put them on the table giving Mint a grin. Mint grinned back thankfully, taking a deep breath Mint smiled at Daisuke who grinned almost goofily back.

"I hope you enjoy." Zakuro left and joined the others who were peering around the wall again watching the budding young couple.

"He's cute, but Taruto is cuter." Pudding said simply making Lettuce and Zakuro grin.

"Come on guys back to work." The three jumped guilty and looked around at Keiichiro who was trying to look fierce.

"Yes Akasaka." Pudding and Lettuce said together and hurried away. Zakuro glanced back at Mint who was deep in conversation with Daisuke their cakes almost forgotten on their plates.

"Ah young love, shall we leave them in peace?" Keiichiro smiled at Zakuro who grinned back.

"It's so nice that everyone had someone special isn't it?" Zakuro hugged Keiichiro who hugged her back.

"Yes, it is." Keiichiro thought for a moment then stepped back and looked at Zakuro. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Zakuro smiled.

"Do you need to ask?" Keiichiro laughed and shook his head.

"I guess not."

"Maybe tonight we could have dinner at your place." Zakuro looked at Keiichiro who met her gaze and his eyes softened.

"Sure no problem Zakuro. You don't want to go out tonight then?" He grinned and Zakuro shook her head.

"It's just that if I have dinner at your house then I won't need to come up with an excuse to go to your house after dinner. Also, perhaps I could stay for the night?" Zakuro blushed lightly and Keiichiro went quiet for moment before smiling.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we? It would be unfair of me to send you home if it got late wouldn't it?" Zakuro grinned and nodded.

"Oh yes, very unfair." Keiichiro chuckled and went back into the kitchen before Taruto managed to burn it down. Zakuro went to the till to add up the waiting customers' bill since Pudding was serving cakes. Zakuro smiled as she remembered a saying she once found in a fortune cookie: _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift._

*End Chapter*

Don't you just love fortune cookies ^_^ Review please.


	17. Butterflies and kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby, Nikki and Daisuke

Welcome to chapter 17 I hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter 17: Butterflies and first kisses 

*Next day*

Masaya tightened his grip on his sword as he walked down the hallway that Nikki had set up in an old house she had brought, in his Blue Knight form. She had rigged the whole place with traps which got more dangerous the further he progressed in his training. The walls were once a soft white colour but had turned yellow and black over the years. If the traps didn't get him then the house itself would; it was almost constantly falling down on him. Nikki said it was good for his reflexes. Masaya didn't like Nikki very much; she was an alien, the embodiment of everything he hated about their race. Yet, she was a good teacher, very skilled with a sword and cunning. Masaya had learnt more about fighting from her then he knew there was to know.

A spiked ball dropped from the ceiling on a thin wire. It rushed towards Masaya with a loud whooshing noise. Masaya didn't even need to look at it now, he side-stepped and cut the wire as the ball sailed gracefully past him and continued down the hall. Masaya traced his steps and looked for the trip wire that triggered the ball. If he knew what methods Nikki used to trip him up then they would be easier to avoid in the future. He soon found the wire bolted into the wall. It was as thin as a single strand of hair, almost impossible to see. Masaya didn't touch it; he had learnt that trip wires could have other traps attached to them the hard way. He still had the stitches.

However, it didn't matter how many times Nikki blew him up or threw things at him. He knew that this training was the only thing that could grant him his dream; to be with Ichigo forever. To marry her and cherish her, maybe they could have a baby of their own one day. Maybe they could have a little boy and a girl. The boy would look like him and the girl like Ichigo with her cute smile and large eyes. Masaya smiled at the thought and stood up making his way down the hallway watching the walls, ceiling and floor at the same time. He would get his dream; he wouldn't let that pathetic alien steal it from him.

**:-:**

"Are you sure we need the human in our plans?" Deep Blue asked gazing at nothing while he contemplated Nikki's plan. Nikki resisted rolling her eyes, men are all the same they want all the glory for themselves and don't want another guy cramping their style.

"Yes master, all is prepared and set. When the boy reaches the age of 15 we will move in and take him. A little intervention here and there with his memories will put him on our side completely. Little does Kishu know but we will destroy him with his own son." Nikki wanted to laugh in triumph but she held her tongue. Deep Blue did not approve of his subjects so much as breathing without his say-so.

"Yes, yes I know all of this. You did not answer my question however, how does the human boy fit into your grand plan?" Deep Blue glanced at Nikki.

"He fits Master; he will help distract the mews and the others while I grab the son. I must not be seen until it is too late, this is vital if the plan is to succeed." Nikki watched her master take in this information and got ready to drop her new idea on him. "Sir, I think we should form our own force against the mews."

"Continue."

"When the other aliens arrive they will be so pleased to have a new home that they will be nothing but grateful and loyal to those who saved them. How will they feel in 15 years though? After being forced to hide among the humans, bending to their will, abiding by their customs and living in poverty. I can spread rumours and speculation causing hated to spread through the people like a poison, killing from the inside out." Nikki smirked as she gazed up at Deep Blue who was deep in thought. _I will not bend to the human's will, _Nikki thought to herself, _I will not be ordered about by a lesser race. I will finish the job Kishu and the others started and drive the weaker race from this planet. Yes, beware pathetic humans your time on this bountiful planet is coming to an end. _

**:-:**

Masaya stepped out of the house and into the sunshine and rolled his shoulders to get rid of the tension. He glanced back at the house which he had come to think of as the 'haunted house from hell' designed by the devil himself as it sometimes seemed. "Well done you are not bleeding to death today so either you were very lucky or your skills are improving."

"I like to think that it is the latter." Masaya glanced at Nikki who smirked at him.

"I'm sure you do." Nikki ran her eyes over her 'pupil'. "You are bleeding however, go and clean yourself up and rest for the rest of day. I have no further need for you. Come back tomorrow for a lesson in stealth." Nikki flicked her raven black hair over her shoulder. Masaya met her golden eyes without flinching.

"At least someone had a good day." Masaya said as he powered down from his Blue Knight form. Nikki gazed at the black haired brown eyed boy and wondered what Ichigo had ever seen in him. It was no wonder she left him for Kishu. Perhaps it was his 'kindness' that attracted Ichigo, yet kindness was just another word for weakness. Kind people were taken advantage of and suffered for their kindness. Strong people were the ones with power and money, the ones who got what they wanted. Nikki had no time for kind people.

"Yes a good day indeed. Now go, I wish to inspect the house to see how you dealt with the obstacles." Nikki walked to the back door and Masaya smirked at her.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to be impaled by one of your own traps." Nikki smirked at the sarcasm in his voice. She watched as Masaya walked to another house opposite which was in much better condition then the one he had just left. This was where Nikki lived and Masaya was often with her for training or to have his wounds cleaned before his parents saw them. Masaya didn't want his parents to know what he was up to and Nikki had no problem with that.

It hadn't taken her long to understand how Pai's machine worked to change her form to that of a human so she could blend in with the surroundings. She hated this form, despite the fact that it did little to hamper her powers. She hated having to change what she was for the humans. Having to become them in order to survive, it was wrong. She should be however she wanted to be and be in any form she wished and no mere human should be able to stop her. Nikki took a deep breath and forced herself to clam down. She would have her revenge she would stomp out the human race like how they stomped out bugs in their houses. The mews would be old and no longer have their full mew powers and Kishu and his band of traitors would never see it coming. Laughing Nikki walked into the dilapidated house to see how well her student fared for the day and whether she needed to make the traps more tricky.

**:-:**

Ichigo leaned back with a sigh as Kishu rubbed her lower back in large smooth circles taking away the strain from carrying her baby. She was only paying moderate attention to the show on the TV, it was something about people who couldn't control their dogs so had to have someone come in and help them. Ichigo glanced at the beautiful but naughty Border collie on the screen who was ripping her owner's pillow apart with her teeth.

"Did you have pets on your planet?" Ichigo asked and Kishu glanced over her shoulder at the dog who was now stealing the roast chicken off the dinner table.

"Not dogs or cats if that's what you mean." Kishu paused then resumed rubbing Ichigo's back. "We had some sort of bird if I remember correctly, people used to have them as pets but they were one of the first specie to die out on our planet."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ichigo turned and gazed sadly at Kishu who shook his head.

"Don't be, soon we'll have a new home and as many birds and dogs as we wish." Ichigo laughed and glanced back at the TV.

"Maybe we shouldn't have a dog like that one." The collie was chasing the poor post man down the garden to the gate. It was very funny really but the post man obviously wasn't laughing.

"Would you like a dog?" Kishu asked and Ichigo thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about having one before to be honest. I quite liked the one that was on the TV a moment ago, a better behaved one though." Ichigo chewed her lip, "We should wait until Kiseki is at least 9 years old or something, so he will be old enough to help look after the dog. I've heard that little children and dogs don't always get along."

"True, maybe if Kiseki wants a dog we could get him one for Christmas or something."

"Yes we could, if Kiseki wants a dog of course." Ichigo smiled as she thought about that.

"A dog? Not a good idea with a baby I think." Kishu and Ichigo glanced up and smiled at Ichigo's mother. Ichigo's mother had been upstairs and had come down and caught the end of their conversation.

"We were thinking of getting one for Kiseki when he was around 9 or 10 if he wanted one." Ichigo said and her mother grinned.

"Nearly all kids want a puppy at some stage, or a cat. You asked for a puppy when you were seven years old Ichigo if I remember correctly." Sakura smiled and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Really? I don't remember that. How come we didn't get one?" Ichigo asked.

"Your father and I thought you were enough of a handful without adding a puppy to the mix. You soon forgot about wanting a puppy however." Sakura smiled.

"I did?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Yes, you wanted a pony next I believe." Ichigo and Kishu laughed and Kishu gave her a hug.

"That's my kitty." Ichigo blushed and kissed Kishu's nose. "I think we should stick with a dog though, a pony might be a bit much." Kishu shuddered and Ichigo sat up and looked closely at Kishu.

"Kishu, are you afraid of horses?"

"What? No way of course not, who would be afraid of horses?" Kishu snorted and looked away but Ichigo couldn't stop the grin appearing on her face.

"Kishu, you have horse-phobia."

"I have what now?"

"Horse-phobia," Ichigo smiled and Kishu shook his head.

"Is that even a word?" Kishu scoffed and Ichigo shrugged.

"Dunno but there is a word for every phobia so there must be one for a phobia of horses somewhere." Ichigo smiled smugly and Kishu rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, anyway I do not have horse-phobia. I am not afraid of anything." Kishu boasted and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Kishu everyone's afraid of something. I'm afraid of spiders." Ichigo smiled and Kishu frowned.

"Spiders?"

"Yes you know the eight-legged things and crawl around and make webs." Ichigo shuddered.

"Oh like the one crawling up your arm?" Kishu asked innocently. Ichigo shrieked and jumped up brushing away imaginary spiders from her top. Kishu rolled on the floor laughing his head off. Ichigo stopped what she was doing at glared at her fiancé.

"You made that up didn't you?" Ichigo accused Kishu who nodded.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Kishu spluttered, "But you're just too easy to fool." Kishu cracked up laughing again and Ichigo shook her head holding back the desire to kick Kishu in the head.

"I'm hungry." Ichigo went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her mother glanced up from the paper she was reading at the table with a cup of tea in her left hand.

"I remember when your father and I were that young." Sakura glanced at her daughter over the rim of her teacup and Ichigo paused in making herself a cheese and ham sandwich with peanut butter. "We were always teasing each other as well. Laughing about the silliest things and making total fools of ourselves. But that's what it means to be in love I think."

"I guess." Ichigo went back to her sandwich with a thoughtful expression on her face. Sakura smiled and sat back knowing that Ichigo and Kishu would not be fighting today at least. Although like every person they differed on opinion, they always seemed to either push it aside or agree to disagree. They didn't argue often and Sakura saw this as a good sign for a long and healthy relationship to come.

**:-:**

Mint still couldn't really believe it she was expecting to wake up at any moment. She was wearing her favourite outfit: a dark blue plaid skirt with a light blue sleeveless shirt and black knee high boots. Mint was still trying to believe that she was really out on her first date with Daisuke. Hell, it was her first proper date with a guy at all. Daisuke turned and smiled at her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, this is great!" Mint smiled at him. He was wearing light blue jeans and a black shirt with a red t-shirt on top. Mint tore her gaze away from Daisuke and glanced at the flower gardens surrounding them. Daisuke's mother had picked them up and driven them to the massive flower gardens outside of town. She had dropped them off at the gates saying she would be back in two hours. That was almost an hour ago and Mint was still amazed by all the colours of the garden. There were blues, reds, yellows, greens, every colour under the sun all amassed in one place shining with life and beauty.

Some of the more delicate flowers or ones that were out of season where kept in the greenhouses dotted around the place. Although the air was hot and muggy inside, Mint still loved the array of foreign and brightly coloured flowers. Butterflies and bees flew from flower to flower in flashes of colour.

"Would you like to sit down for a moment?" Daisuke asked noticing a vacant bench of their left surrounded by wild flowers. Flowers had never really been Daisuke's thing but one of his sisters had gone here with her boyfriend and she had talked about it for days afterwards. Daisuke had never been on a proper date with a girl before so he had been unsure where to take Mint or what to do. Besides, most girls liked flowers right? Fortunately Mint seemed to be enjoying herself and Daisuke was willing to look at flowers all day if it made Mint happy.

"Sure, oh look at that lovely butterfly!" Mint exclaimed as a butterfly with light blue wings with black and white around the edges flew past her.

"Oh, that's a Hime-shijimi." Said Daisuke and Mint turned to face him with a light frown.

"A what? It's a butterfly isn't it?" Daisuke laughed and Mint blushed as he shook his head, his light brown hair falling into his eyes.

"So it is but Hime-shijimi is its name. I think it's called a sliver-studded blue or something like that in English." Mint whistled as they sat together on the old wooden bench. Its once green paint was flaking and the wood creaked loudly whenever someone moved, but it was a nice place to sit.

"You sure know a lot about butterflies."

"Not much really, I did a study on them for a biology paper once. I know some of the more common ones but defiantly not all of them!" Daisuke laughed and Mint smiled.

"So tell me more about butterflies." The next hour passed in a blur for Mint as she learned things about butterflies that she never knew, Daisuke seemed to have put a lot of effort into his paper.

"Wow, I never knew there was so much to know about butterflies." Mint smiled as she gazed at the tiny insects with more respect.

"I have a great interest in entomology. Much to the dismay of my sister's of course." Daisuke grinned but Mint blinked and looked away. "Mint, is something wrong?"

"Wow I feel really stupid I have no idea what ento-thingy even means." Mint felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and shame. _Daisuke's so clever; he knows so many things I don't, why is he even interested in a girl like me? _

"Oh Mint you're not stupid at all, I should have thought before opening my big mouth. Entomology means the study of insects. It's not a word most people would use so it's no surprise you didn't know it." Daisuke reached out and took Mint's hand in his, Mint jumped and looked up into Daisuke's soft blue eyes. "I think you are smart, funny and really cute. You most likely know loads of things I don't know, that's what's so great about meeting new people. You learn thing you never knew you never knew." Daisuke leaned forward and gently kissed Mint on the lips.

Mint felt her heart skip in her chest and the world seemed to fade away until it was just her and Daisuke, sitting on a bench together surrounded by flowers and butterflies. A light breeze lifted Mint's hair as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. _My first kiss,_ Mint thought to herself. It felt like the kiss went on for hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. They were both startled by Daisuke's mobile ringing loudly from his trouser pocket.

"Um excuse me." Daisuke turned as he fumbled in his pocket his face bright red. Mint could tell that she was blushing as well but she couldn't bring herself to care. _Just wait till the others hear about this! My first kiss! _Mint felt like jumping up and down like a five year old and singing. She didn't of course, that sort of thing was not expectable for a 16 year old girl of her standing. "Hello?" Daisuke flipped open his phone and answered the call his cheeks still red. "Oh mum hi. Is it? I'm sorry I didn't notice. Ok we'll be right there."

"That was your mum?" Mint asked although it a rhetorical question really.

"Yeah she's waiting for us outside the gates and she can't park there for long so we'd better go." Daisuke held out a hand to help Mint up and she took it smoothing down her blue plaid skirt as she did so.

"Ok then, let's go." Mint didn't let go of Daisuke's hand and Daisuke blinked then smiled as he walked beside her down the path. A few older couples noticed them and giggled whispering "oh that's so cute," to their friends or partners. Daisuke and Mint didn't seem to notice though and walked hand-in-hand until they reached the gift shop. Inside it was crowded with people and kids wanting to buy things so Mint let go of Daisuke's hand and tried to squeeze past the mass of people and not knock over any of the wooden stands at the same time.

Mint finally managed to get out of the shop without any mishaps only to realise that Daisuke wasn't with her. _Oh man, do I have to go back in there to look for him? _After thinking it over Mint decided to wait outside. Daisuke would appear eventually. Mint was starting to get worried ten minutes later when Daisuke finally emerged carrying a brown paper bag.

"Did you buy something?" Mint asked glancing at the bag curiously.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but it was madness in there." Daisuke handed her the bag. "Go on I brought it for you."

"Oh." Mint blushed for what felt like the 100th time that day as she took the bag and opened it. Inside was a postcard. Mint reached inside and pulled it out turning it over to see what was on the front. "Oh wow, thank you Daisuke!" Mint exclaimed looking at the perfect picture of a butterfly with light blue wings with black and white around the edges. It was sitting on a bright red flower with its wings fully opened as if it had know someone was taking a picture.

"I hoped you would like it, it caught my eye as we were walking through the shop." Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. Mint grinned back and did something she had never done before. She jumped forward and threw her arms around Daisuke's neck and hugged him.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Daisuke laughed and hugged her back looking a bit embarrassed but pleased.

"I'm glad you liked it. Come on we better get to the car." Daisuke took Mint's hand again and they walked together to Daisuke's mother's car.

When Daisuke's mother saw her son walking towards the car hand-in-hand with the pretty girl he had taken out with him she smiled to herself. "Well I suppose there is always room for one more girl in the family."

*End Chapter*

Review are good for the soul ^_^


	18. It's time

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby, Nikki and Daisuke

That baby will be born this chapter!

Enjoy.

Chapter 18: It's time

It was a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon as Mint and Zakuro walked around the park together chatting happily and throwing bits of bread to the ducks on the pond. Yesterday Mint had had her first ever date with Daisuke and Zakuro smiled when she saw how animated Mint became when she talked about it. "The flowers were so pretty and so colourful and all the butterflies! I've never seen that many before and so many different types too." Mint swung her arms back and fourth looking up at the blue sky. "Daisuke knows loads about butterflies as well he did a biology paper on them."

"Sounds like you had fun." Zakuro smiled and Mint nodded vigorously.

"Yeah he was great." Mint blushed lightly making Zakuro chuckle. "He asked me out again by the way." Zakuro raised her eyebrows in silent question. "He wants to take me to this restaurant near where he lives." Mint grinned looking like a five year old going to a birthday party. "I am going to wear my brand new dress just for him."

"Whoa slow down Mint you don't want to scare him off." Zakuro warned, "If you started dressing up for everything you might make him feel uncomfortable."

"You think so?" Mint asked looking thoughtful. Zakuro nodded tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

"Take it from the older and wiser among us." Zakuro grinned.

"Yes you are pretty old." Mint giggled and Zakuro pretended to be offended.

"I am only two years older than you I'll have you know!" Zakuro grinned and winked. Mint sighed and tilted her face into the warm sun.

"I wonder what he's doing now." Mint said softly.

"Thinking about you I would guess." Zakuro teased smiling as Mint blushed.

"So what did you get up to yesterday?" Mint asked glancing at Zakuro who smiled secretively.

"Well I had dinner with Keiichiro at his place." Mint smirked glancing at Zakuro slyly.

"Oh yeah…?" Mint hinted and Zakuro gave her a look.

"We had a wonderful dinner Keiichiro is a really great cook you know." Mint made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat. Zakuro smiled knowing that that wasn't what Mint wanted to hear. "Then we relaxed in front of the TV watching this romantic film about an English women moving out to Australia because she had been given a ranch in her will. It was very funny without too much romance and we both enjoyed it."

"Sounds nice but did anything happen after that?" Mint asked grinning suggestively. Zakuro paused tilting her head to one side as if contemplating Mint's question.

"I slept in the spare room."

"What, he made you sleep in the spare room?" Mint exclaimed as if Keiichiro had asked Zakuro to sleep on the floor.

"Keiichiro wants to move our relationship slowly and I agree with him." Zakuro said seriously. "We have only been dating for about three weeks after all. We are both adults but this is my first real relationship and I don't want to ruin it by rushing into having sex. Its like what Keiichiro said, we know we love each other without having sex."

"I guess that's true." Mint sounded unsure and she glanced at Zakuro who was looking at her in some amusement.

"I'm not planning on staying a virgin until I get married but I want my relationship with Keiichiro to mean more to us both then just sex." Zakuro said seriously.

"But just thinking that means your relationship means more than just sex to you both, right?" Zakuro laughed and nodded.

"I guess it does."

**:-:**

Lettuce tugged on a green pigtail as she walked beside Pai towards a warehouse district. Pai wanted to see the size and length of some warehouses before he committed himself to renting one to build his spaceship. Lettuce had no idea how he was going to build it but Pai was sure with some help from the aliens back on his planet then it could be done.

"Don't you need all sorts of special materials to build a spaceship?" Lettuce asked and Pai nodded.

"Of course," Pai said not really paying attention, "Otherwise you would burn up in re-entry." Lettuce looked scared and Pai glanced at her then smiled. "Relax Lettuce I am going to bring as much back here as I can from my home planet and then make use of earth's resources to build the rest."

"Won't people wonder why you're buying materials to build a spaceship?" Lettuce asked her blue eyes glancing at Pai from behind her glasses.

"I will use several different names to make the payments." Pai said with a smile but Lettuce frowned again.

"Where are you going to get the money from? Hang on a second, where have you been getting your money from?" Lettuce suddenly thought thinking about the engagement ring that Kishu brought Ichigo. That ring couldn't have been cheap.

"We brought some metal with us when we came from our home planet, I believe its called gold on this world, and your goldsmiths paid us loads for it I was really surprised." Pai made a note in the notebook he was carrying before snapping it shut. "Gold doesn't mean much on our planet but Taruto wanted to bring some with us so Kishu and I said yes since there was no reason to say no."

"Well that worked out in your favour. Do you have much left on your planet?" Lettuce asked.

"Most of what we have will go into building the ship," Pai said reaching out to take Lettuce's hand making the fish mew blush, "the rest will go to feeding and clothing our people when they arrive."

"Oh I see, you really have all this planned out." Lettuce was impressed but Pai gave a modest shrug.

"I need to plan everything out. Taruto is too young and Kishu too love struck to plan anything on this scale." Lettuce giggled and Pai allowed a smile to appear on his face. He liked smiling when he was around Lettuce and he knew that she liked it when he smiled at her.

"I think it's cute that Kishu and Ichigo are so much in love. The wedding will be great and I can't wait to see their baby when he's born."

"Kishu sure was lucky that Ichigo decided to have his baby let alone agree to marry him. I always thought Ichigo would marry that Masaya person." Pai said thoughtfully and Lettuce nodded.

"When Masaya went to America to study they just drifted apart. I guess it's hard to keep a relationship going when you are so far apart." Lettuce sighed remembering how sad and lonely Ichigo had become during the months that Masaya was away. "Ichigo missed him loads but she would never tell him that. Ichigo wanted Masaya to have a good education and achieve all his dreams and she felt that he couldn't do that unless he was in America."

"That was vey selfless of her." Pai commented. "I remember her being less enthusiastic about kicking our asses then usual." Lettuce giggled and Pai winked at her.

"Ichigo was very lonely but I think her falling in love with Kishu helped her get over it and realise where her heart truly lay." Lettuce squeezed Pai's hand gently and smiled shyly when he squeezed back.

"Maybe it's what you humans call fate?" Pai suggested lightly, "I mean what are the odds that Masaya would leave Japan a few months after we had arrived leaving Ichigo's heart open to Kishu's advances?"

"You could be right," Lettuce said never having thought of it that way before, "It was because she and Kishu fell in love and are having a baby that we all stopped fighting each other."

"I like being friends better." Pai said and Lettuce looked away her stomach feeling all fluttery. It wasn't a bad feeling exactly.

"Me too," Lettuce admitted trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Well we are all together now and that is the main thing, now we just need to focus on bringing your people here so they can start a new life." Pai smiled and stopped walking tugging on Lettuce's arm so she faced him.

"Thank you Lettuce."

"For what?" Lettuce asked a little breathlessly and Pai smiled and stepped up close to her putting a hand on her cheek. Lettuce felt herself blush as Pai leaned forward tilting her head up.

"For everything," Pai whispered and kissed her gently and softly on the lips.

**:-:**

Ichigo didn't feel very well at all. She was at home with her father since her mother and Kishu had stepped out to buy some food that Sakura had forgotten to buy yesterday. Kishu and Shintaro seemed to be getting along very well and Ichigo was relieved about that. She loved her father loads but he was always too overprotective of her. Now she was pregnant and getting married she wanted a little more independence. Ichigo gasped as another painful contraction hit her. They were getting very close together and Ichigo had been having them since around 7am.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Shintaro asked concerned as Ichigo breathed heavily. Ichigo stood up hoping that walking around would help the pain.

"The contractions are getting closed together and they hurt more then usual as well." Ichigo gasped out rubbing her belly as her baby kicked. "Kiseki is very active as well, he won't stop kicking." Ichigo gave a yell as another contraction stronger than before sent her to her knees.

"Ichigo," Shintaro placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder before standing up. "I am taking you to the hospital." Shintaro walked over to the phone and was punching in the number of the hospital when Ichigo cried out.

"Dad!"

"What is it honey?" Shintaro ran to his daughter's side to see a spreading wet stain on her dress and there was liquid on the floor.

"Dad," Ichigo whimpered, "I think my water just broke, I'm having the baby." Shintaro turned white and ran back to the phone to finish calling the ward while Ichigo tried not to panic. The whole 8 months that she had been pregnant Ichigo had been expecting her baby to be born early but now it was really happening Ichigo was scared. What if something went wrong? What if the doctors had to operate? Giving birth was a lot safer now then it used to be but there were still risks. The baby could get stuck or the umbilical cord could get wrapped around his neck cutting off his oxygen supply. Ichigo took deep breaths like she had been taught in her classes and listened to her dad talking on the phone. _Everything is going to be fine, _Ichigo told herself, _the baby will be fine. _

**:-:**

Zakuro was sitting next to Mint eating ice-cream when her mobile phone rang. Zakuro groaned wondering if it was her modelling agency checking up on her. Zakuro wasn't supposed to eat sugary things and ice-cream was on the 'do not eat' list.

"Who is it?" Mint asked licking her mint chocolate chip ice-cream before it melted. Zakuro fished in her bag before pulling out her purple mobile.

"It's Ichigo." Zakuro said in surprise before answering it. "Hello Ichigo?"

"Zakuro I'm in labour!"Ichigo sounded panicked and Zakuro was so surprised she almost dropped her phone.

"But it's too early isn't it?" Zakuro asked trying to remain calm. Ichigo sounded scared and Zakuro didn't want to upset her further.

"I was born early so there was a higher chance that my baby would be born early too. God Zakuro I'm so scared what if something goes wrong?"Ichigo sounded like she was holding back tears and Zakuro sat up straight taking on her older sister role.

"Ichigo calm down, are you home alone?"

"No dad has called the maternity ward and they are sending an ambulance to pick me up. It should be here in a few minutes." Zakuro relaxed slightly at that news.

"That's good to hear which hospital are you going to?" Mint's eyes opened wide and Zakuro guessed that she understood what was happening now. Zakuro nodded as Ichigo told her the name of the hospital. "Ok Mint and I will be there soon ok?"

"Thank you Zakuro, dad is calling mum now but she's not answering her phone. Kishu is with her what will I do if he's not present for the birth?" Zakuro heard Ichigo suck in a painful breath over the phone.

"Ichigo the birth will take at least 8 hours so he has plenty of time to catch up to you. You just relax and take things one step at a time." Zakuro ordered and she smiled when she heard Ichigo chuckle.

"Yes mum." Ichigo joked.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then." Zakuro pressed the end call button and closed her phone. "Ichigo is having the baby." Zakuro said before Mint could open her mouth.

"Oh my God! But it's only been 8 months right?" Mint gasped.

"Ichigo said that she was born early so it increased the chances of her baby being born early as well." Zakuro stood up and threw the rest of her ice-cream in the bin, she had lost her appetite. "Come on Ichigo told me what hospital she's going to we need to find a taxi."

**:-:**

Kishu was frantic with worry. His beloved kitty was going into labour right now and he was stuck in traffic! He should be with Ichigo at this important time but he couldn't teleport in front of Ichigo's mother. Both he and Ichigo had agreed that Kishu's heritage must be kept a secret from her parents. Ichigo's parents didn't know that Ichigo was a mew or that aliens were anything more than an urban legend and Ichigo wanted to keep it that way.

Kishu briefly wondered if Kiseki would have any of his alien characteristics. That would be difficult to explain to the doctors and to Ichigo's parents. Kishu wasn't sure if he would allow his son to be put into Pai's machine to give him a more human appearance. Would it even work on a half-human? Kishu knew that one day he and Ichigo would have to explain to Kiseki what his heritage was but he decided to worry about that when the time came.

Sakura was holding the wheel in a death grip her knuckles turning white her eyes staring straight ahead. Kishu glanced at her then back at the cars all around them. Why were there so many damn cars on a Sunday? Where the hell where they all going? 15 minutes of agony later they had gotten through the road works which blocked two lanes of traffic on the three lane road. Kishu wanted to scream, there wasn't even anyone working there on a Sunday! Sakura went as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit as she drove to the small private hospital outside of town. Sakura pulled into the car park and Kishu was out of the car before she even turned the engine off. Sakura pulled the handbrake on and turned off the engine and got out locking the car behind her before hurrying after her daughter's fiancé.

"Her name in Ichigo Momomiya and she is having baby," Kishu explained breathlessly to the woman sitting behind the desk, "There can't be more than one of her in a hospital this small!"

"Please calm down sir I will have her room number ready shortly." The secretary said calmly typing slowly on her computer. Kishu wanted to scream at her but he could see the guard eyeing him by the door and he didn't want to get thrown out of the hospital for assaulting the staff. Sakura appeared at his side her eyes worried.

"Do you know which room she is in yet?" Sakura asked just as the secretary glanced up from her computer.

"Miss Ichigo Momomiya is in room A14, go up one flight of stairs and it's down the hall on your left." Kishu nodded and walked away as Sakura thanked the woman and followed him. Kishu could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he climbed the stairs with Sakura right behind him. They walked together down the hall looking out for room A14 when they heard someone calling them. Kishu glanced up to see Ichigo's father waving at them two doors down. Kishu ran up to him and looked into the room to see a pale looking Ichigo sitting in bed wearing a white hospital gown.

"Ichigo are you ok has the baby been born?" Kishu rushed up to Ichigo his golden eyes wide with worry and Ichigo smiled at him.

"I'm ok but the contractions hurt." Ichigo winched and rubbed her belly.

"So everything is ok? Are you having the baby now or was it a false alarm?" Kishu asked glancing around. He couldn't see any babies in the room. Ichigo laughed and Kishu blushed lightly before glancing back at her.

"Kishu human births take a long time. The doctor said that I have about 5 hours till I am ready to push." Kishu let out a relieved breath and smiled at his fiancé.

"I'm glad I didn't miss it, I want to hold our child the moment he's born." Ichigo smiled and took Kishu's hand in hers.

"Yeah me too Kishu," They smiled at each other lost in their lover's eyes until a polite cough interrupted them. Kishu and Ichigo glanced up to see a pretty nurse standing in the doorway. She was about 23 years old and had long brown hair tied up in a bun and soft brown eyes.

"Good morning my name is Nurse Helen and I will be looking after you with the midwife Fujiyama." Helen smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"It's nice to meet –" Ichigo gasped rubbing her belly as another contraction squeezed her insides painfully.

"Ichigo!" Kishu panicked but Ichigo shook her head.

"I'm ok it just hurts that's all." Ichigo panted out. Kishu didn't look comforted in the slightest. Sakura and Shintaro had been talking quietly outside but now they walked into the room. On the way back from the shops Sakura and stopped outside their house to grab Ichigo's overnight bag although according to the doctor Ichigo would have her baby in a few hours.

"How are you feeling honey?" Sakura asked taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"Not too bad considering." Ichigo smiled then grunted as another contraction caused her further pain.

"The midwife will be in shortly." Nurse Helen said, "She will tell you if you can have any pain killers." Ichigo nodded but didn't reply and the nurse left the room.

"You must have gone into labour very early this morning." Sakura said and Ichigo nodded breathing heavily.

"Yeah I thought the contractions were getting too strong but I thought I might be imagining it. Then my water broke." Ichigo gave a weak laugh and Kishu leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could take away all your pain." Kishu said sadly and Ichigo smiled at him.

"I know Kishu, thanks." Kishu smiled worriedly. Shintaro watched his daughter and future son-in-law interact with a light smile. He was afraid for his daughter but at least the guy responsible for putting her in this situation was still standing beside her. Shintaro had believed that no one was good enough for his beloved daughter but this young boy before him might just be proving him wrong.

*1 hour later*

Nurse Helen knocked on the door and Ichigo, Kishu, Shintaro and Sakura glanced up and smiled at her in greeting.

"Miss Ichigo you have some friends who would like to see you." Nurse Helen reported with a smile.

"Send them in please." Ichigo said sitting up a bit straighter. Lettuce, Pai, Zakuro and Mint stepped into the room. Lettuce ran over to Ichigo at once.

"Ichigo are you ok Zakuro told us you were in labour, does it hurt?" Lettuce's eyes behind her glasses were huge and Ichigo smiled and took her friend's hand.

"Yes but its ok I'm not going to give birth for awhile yet." Ichigo tried to be brave but she wasn't sure if she succeeded. Lettuce paused then threw her arms around Ichigo's neck making Kishu jump back in surprise.

"Oh my God you are so brave having a baby so young!" Lettuce pulled back and looked Ichigo in the eye. "Don't worry we are all supporting you one hundred per cent." Ichigo blinked in surprise then smiled warmly.

"Thank you Lettuce." Ichigo said with feeling.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing Ichigo, if our mothers could do it then so can you." Mint said, her face determined as if she was the one having the baby. Ichigo laughed and hugged Lettuce back. _I'm so lucky to have such wonderful friends, _Ichigo thought to herself with a smile. Zakuro walked forward as well to talk to Ichigo over Mint's shoulder while Pai hovered in the corner looking uncomfortable. Kishu excused himself and walked over to his friend and they slipped out of the room to talk in peace.

"How are you holding up?" Pai asked Kishu who ran a hand through his now black hair with a sigh.

"The doctor said that she won't be giving birth for a few hours yet and I should be grateful for that but I can't help but want it to just happen already! All this waiting is making me nervous." Pai smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Everything will be ok, just relax. The human doctors know what they are doing. Lots of earth women are having babies every day." Pai tried to sooth his friend but Kishu didn't look much happier.

"Where is Taruto?" Kishu asked glancing around, "I would've thought that he would want to be here."

"He didn't answer his phone but Lettuce thought that a birth was no place for such a young child and I think she might be right." Kishu nodded and then smiled weakly.

"I guess that explains the yellow mews absence then huh?" Pai chuckled. That young mew was more trouble then she was worth. Kishu and Pai went back inside the room and chatted to the others for a moment until the nurse came back with a middle aged woman following her.

"I'm sorry but only family members can stay for the birth," Nurse Helen said and Ichigo smiled as her friends groaned.

"Its ok guys you can come back after he's born and see him if you want to." Ichigo promised.

"Ok see you later then Ichigo." Mint said and waved as Zakuro ushered her, Lettuce and Pai out of the room. The midwife glanced at Kishu and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Miss Ichigo's brother?" Kishu shook his head.

"I am the father of her child and I am not going anywhere." Kishu's voice was firm and Ichigo gave him a warning look before reaching out to take his hand.

"Please let him stay with me." Ichigo asked politely breathing through her nose as another contraction squeezed her insides.

"Very well he may stay." The midwife said and turned and gave Ichigo a motherly smile. "Well you're a young one aren't you sweetheart?" The midwife pulled a large machine out of a corner and pushed it so it was beside Ichigo. Ichigo recognised it as a sonogram machine that took pictures of the baby inside the womb.

"Yeah I'm only 16 years old but I want my baby more than anything." The midwife smiled.

"Well that's always good to hear, my name is Fujiyama by the way." The midwife smiled, "I have delivered hundreds of babies and I'm sure this one will be smooth and easy." Ichigo nodded and licked her lips trying to relax. "Ok Ichigo I need you to lift your gown up so I put some gel on your stomach and see how junior is doing."

Nurse Helen shut the door and Kishu helped Ichigo lift up her gown. Ichigo was a little embarrassed about being half naked in front of two strangers since she wasn't wearing any underwear. Fujiyama winked at her and Ichigo smiled letting herself relax slightly.

"Ok let's take a look," Fujiyama squirted some of the cold gel onto Ichigo's belly and turned the machine on pressing the sensor against Ichigo's belly. Kishu leaned forward to stare at the black and white picture making Ichigo smile. "Ok everything looks normal your baby is in the right position and he's not caught up in the cord." Fujiyama ran the sensor over Ichigo's belly as Kishu watched in amazement.

"That is my baby?" Kishu asked and Fujiyama smiled at him. Kishu blushed and rubbed his back of his neck. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Not at all, yes that is your baby, see?" Fujiyama pointed out the hands and feet and Kishu shook his head.

"He's so small." Kishu whispered in amazement.

"Well since he is four weeks early he is actually a good size." Fujiyama said turning the machine off and giving Ichigo some paper towels to rub the gel off her belly. "Ok Miss Ichigo I need you to open your legs for me sweetheart so I can take a look to see how far along you are." Ichigo blushed hotly and tried not to squirm as the midwife pocked her gently 'down there'. Kishu held her hand and soothed her trying to take her mind off it. "You are coming along nicely you will be able to start pushing soon." Ichigo nodded and gasped as her stomach tightened and held for a longer then before. "Do you want some pain medication? It may slow down the birth however."

"No I'm fine thanks." Ichigo said nodding at the midwife who nodded back.

"Very well I will be back shortly and then you should be able to start pushing."

*4 hours later*

Ichigo was exhausted. She was sitting on her hospital bed her legs open as she struggled to give birth to her son. She had started pushing about 20 minutes ago and all she had to show for it was a red face. Right now Ichigo was wishing she had taken Fujiyama up on her offer for pain medication.

"Push with the contraction Miss Ichigo." Fujiyama instructed holding a blanket watching for any sign of the baby.

"You are doing so well kitten, you can do it I now you can." Kishu didn't even winch as Ichigo crushed his hand in her iron grip. It was horrible to see his kitten in such pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. If he could Kishu would swap places with her in a heart beat. He would take all of her pain onto himself but all he could do was encourage her and be there for her as she tried to bring their son into the world.

Sakura was holding Ichigo's other hand and brushing strands of hair out of Ichigo's sweaty face. Shintaro hovered next to his wife looking panicked. Kishu knew how he felt. He could hardly breathe he was so concerned. What if something went wrong? As Ichigo let out a loud cry Kishu couldn't help but be very thankful that he was male and therefore couldn't get pregnant.

Nurse Helen was watching a monitor screen with Ichigo's heart rate, breathing and contractions symbolised as beeping lines. As a contraction hit nurse Helen would call out and Ichigo would push. "Contraction," Nurse Helen called out and Ichigo pushed with all her might gasping as she felt something give inside her.

"Ok I can see the head now, would you like to feel it Miss Ichigo?" Fujiyama asked and Ichigo nodded panting too heavily to say anything. Fujiyama took her hand and guided it between her legs.

"Oh God…" Ichigo whispered as she felt the smooth head of her child.

"Just a few more pushes now." Fujiyama let go of Ichigo's hand and Sakura took her daughter's hand again.

"You are doing so well my beautiful girl." Sakura said rubbing Ichigo's hand and Ichigo nodded tears slipping out of her eyes. It hurt so much she could barely breathe. _This is for my son, _Ichigo told herself as she pushed with the contraction; _this is for mine and Kishu's son. _

"Almost there just one more push, Miss Ichigo!" Fujiyama called out.

"Contraction," Nurse Helen called out and Ichigo pushed with everything she had crying out as her baby's head slipped out of her.

"And relax Ichigo that's it you did it." Fujiyama said and Ichigo gasped as her baby slipped completely out of her. But something was wrong, it was too quiet. Ichigo looked down to see Fujiyama was lifting a tiny baby up into her arms. Time seemed to freeze and for a moment all Ichigo could see was the tiny baby in the midwife's arms. The baby was covered in fluid and a little blood and it was even smaller that Ichigo had thought. How could something so small be so difficult to give birth to? Then Ichigo realised what was wrong, why it was so quiet in the room. The baby wasn't moving or crying. Ichigo felt her heart stop in her chest. Why wasn't her baby crying?

*End Chapter*

Yes I'm evil, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happened ^_^ Review please.


	19. Baby mine

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Ichigo's baby, Nikki and Daisuke

Wow have I really written 19 chapters? Well, it has taken me about three years but better late then never right?

Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Baby mine

Midwife Fujiyama acted the moment the new born didn't cry. She had been in this situation before and knew exactly what to do. "Helen call doctor Kitano at once." Fujiyama said calmly as she carried the baby boy to a table and set him down gently checking his pulse. That baby had a heart beat although it was a bit too slow for Fujiyama's liking.

"What's going on?" Ichigo's asked her voice tight with fear. "Why isn't he crying?" Kishu had turned very pale when he realised that something was wrong and he looked like he was about to faint. Both Sakura and Shintaro glanced at each other their eyes worried.

"Your baby isn't breathing but don't worry this often happens," Fujiyama said as she grabbed a long thin tube and opened the baby's mouth inserting the tube into his lungs. She also picked up a tiny clear plastic mask that would feed oxygen into the baby's lungs. Helen appeared next to Fujiyama at that point.

"Doctor Kitano is on his way right now." Helen reported and Fujiyama nodded.

"Good, turn on the machine when I tell you." Fujiyama ordered and Helen nodded and her finger hovered over the red switch.

"What do you mean not breathing?" Ichigo ignored the pain as she tried to get up but her mother pushed her back down.

"Honey its ok let the midwife do her job." Sakura soothed her own heart going at hundred beats a second. _Please let my grandson live, _Sakura prayed as Ichigo stared crying.

"My baby…" Ichigo sobbed and Kishu hugged her tightly.

"Ichigo…" He whispered not sure what to say. This baby was to be the hope of his people, proof that humans and aliens could live together. To think that the child might die before he even took his first breath, before Kishu could hold him for the first time. Kishu wanted to scream but he held himself in check. The doctors here on Earth were much better prepared than the ones on his home planet. If anyone could save his tiny son it was them.

Suddenly the most wonderful sound filled the air. Ichigo gasped wriggling out of Kishu's hold her eyes wide. _Is it…_Ichigo prayed to every God that could hear her that that sound she could hear was the one she wanted so desperately to hear, that she wasn't imaging it. Fujiyama turned around.

"Miss Ichigo let me introduce you to your son." Ichigo cried with relief. There in the midwife's arms crying his little heart out was her son. His screams filled the air but it sounded like the sweetest music to Ichigo. She heard her parents sigh with relief and Kishu had to sit down before he fell down. "Would you like to hold him?" Fujiyama asked and Ichigo nodded her throat too tight to say anything.

Fujiyama placed the squirming child in Ichigo's arms and Ichigo cradled him like she had been taught in her birthing class. Ichigo gasped as she ran a finger down her baby's cheek. Kiseki's cries softened slightly as Ichigo rocked him in her arms. Kishu stood up and looked over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked up and to her surprise saw that Kishu was crying.

"Its ok Ichigo," Kishu gave her a watery smile, "I'm just relieved he's ok." Ichigo nodded and looked back down at her child. Neither of them noticed the door opening or a tall doctor with short black hair turning grey enter the room. Fujiyama walked over to him and they talked in low tones while the parents and grandparents looked over the newest addition to the family.

"Oh isn't he wonderful?" Sakura sighed as she placed a finger on Kiseki's palm and the baby grabbed it. Shintaro nodded not able to form words right now. He had never been happy about his daughter having a baby at only 16 but with his grandson right in front of him now, Shintaro thought he was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Miss Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up and her parents stepped back. The male doctor smiled kindly at her.

"My name is Doctor Kitano and I specialise in the caring of new born babies and young children. I need to look over your baby for a moment to make sure he is ok is that alright?" Kitano's voice was gentle and had a calming effect on every one in the room.

"Oh of course, he'll be ok though right?" Ichigo asked worriedly as she let the doctor take her baby from her. Her arms suddenly felt so empty.

"I'm sure he will be fine Miss Ichigo but we need to make sure. If his brain was starved of oxygen for too long it may cause some brain damage. Your son was only non-responsive for less than a minute so I doubt any damage at all has been done. But it is best to check these things." Ichigo nodded but now she was panicking all over again. Her son wasn't even a day old and he was already in so much danger.

"Ichigo I'm sure everything is going to be ok." Kishu smiled and Ichigo nodded and took his hand and held it tight. Doctor Kitano walked out of the room with Kiseki and Fujiyama walked over the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak," Ichigo gave the midwife a wobbly smile.

"I'm not surprised you've had a rough day. I just need to check that everything is going back to the way it should be then you can order some food and have a nap if you want." Fujiyama smiled kindly at the tired mother.

"What about Kiseki?" Ichigo asked and the midwife looked puzzled. "Oh that's what we are going to name our baby." Ichigo explained smiling at Kishu who smiled back at her.

"What a lovely name," Fujiyama smiled, "Doctor Kitano will be finished with him shortly then we can place him in the nursery with the other babies."

"No I want Kiseki with me in here." Ichigo said firmly.

"Are you sure? You may not get any sleep if you do that." Fujiyama warned her.

"I don't care I want Kiseki in here with me." Ichigo's voice was firm and her face determined so Fujiyama nodded.

"Very well if that is your wish," Fujiyama turned back to Helen, "Tell Doctor Kitano to bring the baby back here when he's done." Helen nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. "Might I suggest a hot bath once I'm done checking you over? It helps sooth the pain." Fujiyama smiled and Ichigo nodded relaxing slightly.

"Yeah a bath would be nice. Fujiyama…?" Ichigo paused.

"Yes Miss Ichigo?" Fujiyama asked checking Ichigo to make sure the placenta had come away like it should do and Ichigo's cervix was shrinking back to its normal size.

"Why was Kiseki not breathing when he was born?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Ah that is one of the most common problems after birth," Fujiyama said smiling as she removed her gloves, "Since babies live inside a sack of fluid they can often get fluid inside their lungs preventing them from breathing. Kiseki had quite a bit of fluid in his lungs but I used a simple suction machine to remove it then I placed an oxygen mask designed for newborns over his mouth and nose that started his breathing."

"So he wasn't in any real danger?" Ichigo asked and Fujiyama paused before answering.

"When Kiseki was born he had a strong heartbeat although slightly too slow, which increased his chances of survival greatly. If his heart hadn't been beating then there would have been problems. Also we got him breathing quite quickly reducing the risk of brain damage due to oxygen starvation."

"Oh so babies can die from that?" Ichigo almost whispered thanking the Gods above that Kiseki was ok.

"Yes but your son is a fighter and he pulled through nicely. I'm sure he will be a perfectly healthy boy." Fujiyama assured Ichigo and Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Now you are doing fine down below so how about a nice warm bath?"

*30 minutes later*

Ichigo was feeling much cleaner and more relaxed after her bath. Fujiyama had been in to check on her a few minutes ago. She announced Ichigo fit and well and ready to go home tomorrow with her baby. Ichigo smiled as she watched her baby sleep inside the incubator in her room. She had been moved into a larger room away from the birthing ward. Sakura and Shintaro had gone to get something to eat and Kishu had left to get Ichigo something as well. Right now Ichigo was content just to watch over her sleeping baby. Doctor Kitano had looked over Kiseki but found nothing wrong with him despite his rough start in life.

"Is he ok?" Ichigo glanced up and smiled at Kishu who put a tray of steaming noodles and meat on the bedside table before joining Ichigo beside the incubator. Kiseki had a tube going into his nose that feed him oxygen to help him breathe. Ichigo nodded and smiled as her son moved in his sleep.

"He's doing just fine; I can't wait to get him home." Ichigo placed a hand on the incubator gazing at her son.

"You and me both," Kishu smiled and Ichigo laughed turning and hugging Kishu tightly.

"I can't say I will miss being pregnant." Kishu laughed and Ichigo grinned at him. "Perhaps next time you can have the baby?" Kishu went pale.

"Maybe we can just have the one baby." Ichigo laughed again and glanced back at her son. "This child signifies so much." Kishu added smiling at his son. "He is proof that humans and my kind can have healthy children together."

"Yeah he is but he doesn't look much like your kind does he?" Ichigo asked and Kishu tilted his head to look at his son's human ears and pink skin. "He does look like you though." Kishu snorted and shook his head.

"I think he looks like you." Kishu argued looking at the fine fuzz of red hair on Kiseki's head.

"He does not he looks like his dad." Ichigo protested and Kishu laughed.

"He has your cute nose though." Kishu rubbed Ichigo's nose making her blush.

"Well I still think he looks like you in some ways." Kiseki made a noise and both parents glanced at him as he opened his eyes and looked up at them with cloudy golden eyes. "There see he has your eyes." Ichigo smiled as their son went back to sleep. Kishu nodded his face filled with fatherly pride.

"Yes he does. I wonder if he'll develop any powers." Ichigo looked horrified imagining a baby floating through the air or teleporting in a shopping hall. Kishu laughed at her expression, "Don't worry kitten our powers didn't develop until we were around 6 or 7 years old and Pai thinks that because he's half human it will take longer for them to develop if at all."

Ichigo smiled, "That is a relief. But you know he's also proof of our love for each other." Kishu grinned and kissed Ichigo on the nose.

"Yes, yes he is indeed. And for as long as I live I will love you and only you." Ichigo blushed and giggled.

"Wow you certainly know how to make a girl feel special." Ichigo snuggled into Kishu's arms.

"That's because you are special my little kitty." Ichigo giggled and glanced back at her son.

"I'm not a mew anymore Kishu, I doubt any of us will need to be mews anymore." Ichigo felt a brief moment of sadness. Kishu saw the look and reach out and touched Ichigo's shoulder.

"What's wrong kitten?" Kishu asked in concern.

"I just…the mew mew powers are what brought all eight of us together and without them I wonder if we'll drift apart. Of course I will always be with you but the others will end up going their own ways." Kishu hugged Ichigo and kissed her on the lips.

"Taruto and Pai will always be my brothers in everything but blood and I can't see them leaving and never coming back. Besides Lettuce lives here and Pai is going to want to be wherever she is and Taruto will want to be with Pudding. Some of them may leave but my guess is that after everything we have been through, they will always be friends we can count on." Kishu smiled and Ichigo looked deep into his golden eyes and smiled at the warmth she saw there.

"Yeah you're right, best friends forever."

**:-:**

Nikki walked down the corridor leading to Deep Blue's chamber in a good mood. She had good news to report for once so maybe Deep Blue would even give her the praise she so rightly deserved. The door opened automatically and Nikki walked through and bowed before her Lord and master. "I have news my Lord." Nikki said and Deep Blue glanced at her in disinterest before looking away again.

"And?"

"My Lord, the child has been born and it is a boy." Nikki reported.

"As we expected…has anything else happened?" Deep Blue inquired and Nikki frowned.

"I would have thought that news of the child's birth would make you happy." Nikki said slowly and Deep Blue frowned at her.

"Nikki I have been waiting 8 months for the child to be born and your plan requires me to wait another 15 years before I can use it to my advantage. Forgive me if I don't jump for joy and this point in time." Nikki took a breath and kept her comments to herself. Children often died in childbirth so the fact that the child had been born safely was something to be happy about.

"I know my plan requires some waiting on our part but it is for the best. By the time the boy reaches 15 years his powers will develop and he will have questions. We will answer those questions and gain his trust then use his powers to our advantage." Nikki smirked; she would show those fools how to conquer a planet.

"How do you plan to do that? Human are a fickle lot but it takes some persuasion to make them turn on their own home and family." Deep Blue curled his lip. All humans were nothing more than bugs to be stamped out to provide a bountiful planet for his kind. Of which he would be the ruler of course.

"I have my methods," Nikki said, "Please have some faith in my abilities." Deep Blue snorted but said nothing. Nikki glared at his back before continuing, "I also have found a way to give you a body of your own." That caught Deep Blue's attention.

"Tell me everything."

**:-:**

*2 months later*

"Ichigo we are going to be late!" Kishu called running up the steps to his and Ichigo's bedroom. A week after Kiseki had been born Sakura and Shintaro had asked Kishu if he would like to move in with them so he didn't have to commute in each day to see his son. A double bed and a new chest of drawers later and Kishu was settled in his new home.

"Yes I'm almost ready!" Ichigo called back fixing her hair in the full length mirror in her room. Kishu put his head around the door and smiled at his precious kitty. Ichigo was wearing a beautiful pink strapless dress with a knee-length skirt and a white ribbon tied in a bow around her waist and pink high heels. Ichigo finished putting her hair into bunches and smiled at Kishu who looked very smart in his black tux.

"That is what you said 20 minutes ago." Kishu reminded Ichigo with a smile.

"Well it was true back then too." Ichigo said with a smile before walking over to her chest of drawers and picking up a necklace. Kishu walked forward and put it on for her and Ichigo smiled at him in thanks. Her stomach had already shrunk back to normal and Ichigo felt ready to face the public again. Mint was throwing a going away party for Pai and combined it with a party for Kiseki's birth. Loads of people from school were coming and all the mews as well.

"Are you sure it's ok leaving Kiseki home alone?" Kishu asked with a frown. Ichigo sighed as she fixed her earrings and turned to look at her fiancé.

"Mum and dad will take care of him. He's two months old now I'm sure he can survive a few hours without his daddy watching over him." Ichigo smiled as Kishu blushed. Kishu was very overprotective of their newborn son and Ichigo was willing to let him be for now. Once Kiseki grew up though, she was determined to make Kishu give him some breathing space. Children shouldn't be smothered by their parents' affection.

"Ichigo are you ready?" Sakura called from downstairs and Ichigo smiled before walking out the door.

"Coming mum," Ichigo called walking down the stairs and smiling at her mum. "Oh don't you look wonderful." Sakura smiled at her daughter and Ichigo grinned back. Mint had insisted on formal wear even though the others had protested against it. In Sakura's arms was Kiseki, Ichigo couldn't believe how fast he had grown in only two months.

"I think Kiseki wants his mum." Sakura smiled transferring her grandson to her daughter. Ichigo took her son with a smile and bounced him lightly in her arms.

"Come on Kiseki you've been feed and changed you can't want anything just yet. You have to be a good boy for your grandparents ok?" Kiseki cooed at her his golden eyes bright. Ichigo gave her son back to her mother. She smiled at Kishu as he helped her on with her coat and followed her father to the car. Shintaro had agreed to drive them to the party and would come back at midnight to pick them up. It was currently 8pm and the sky was filled with stars.

Ichigo was very excited about the dance even though she knew some sadness would be there too. Lettuce and Pai had started seriously dating each other now but this was their last time together with everyone else. Soon Pai would leave Earth and he wouldn't return for months. Ichigo hoped that they would be able to stay together unlike her and Masaya. Ichigo shook her herself and glanced out of the window as her father drove them to the party. She was not going to think about Masaya tonight. She had spoken to his parents but they had told her that he was taking a year out of collage and had moved out on his own for time being.

Even though he had said some cruel things to her Ichigo still wished all the best for Masaya. He was a kind boy and she was sure that he would find love like she had. Maybe he would marry and start and family of his own one day. Ichigo smiled when she thought about her red haired golden eyed son. She knew that he was going to grow up into a very hansom boy because no matter what Kishu said, his son defiantly looked like him.

It didn't take long to get to the party and Ichigo felt excitement well up inside her at all the colourful balloons and streamers. Mint had certainly outdone herself this time around. There was space for parking but Shintaro drove them up to the main doors and put the car in park.

"Have fun guys and don't worry about Kiseki your mum and I will take good care of him." Shintaro winked and Ichigo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks dad, see you in about four hours ok?" Shintaro waved and after Kishu shut the passenger door he drove away. Ichigo linked her arm with Kishu's and they walked up the steps together into the large hall that Mint had borrowed for the party. There were people everywhere. Ichigo had never seen so many dresses; there was just about every style and colour. All the boys were in white or black tuxedos and Kishu blended in just fine. Ichigo thought he looked very dashing and hansom in his tux although she knew that he only wore it because she wanted him to.

"Ichigo and Kishu I've been wondering where you got to." Said a female voice and Ichigo grinned at her host.

"Hi Mint, you look very nice." Mint smiled and did a twirl her light blue dress fanning out around her legs. The dress had a tight bodice with straps around her arms made out of a darker blue material and a flowing skirt that stopped just above her knees. She was also wearing black high heels that were so high Ichigo wondered how she could walk in them. Her dark hair was done up in a complicated pattern held in place with sparkly hair pins and she wore a small tiara with what Ichigo suspected were real diamonds.

"Yes pretty isn't it? I brought it only a few months ago. Well most people are here already so why don't you go on in?" Mint smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"Ok, let's go Kishu." Ichigo and Kishu walked arm in arm through the main doorway and into the ballroom. Speakers were set up around a raised stage and a DJ flicked through music lists on his computer. The music was soft and light but easy to dance to and Ichigo soon found herself swaying to the music. Suddenly a blur of yellow shot through the crowd and pounced on Ichigo almost knocking her over.

"Ichigo, big sister you're here!"

"Yes Pudding I'm here." Ichigo laughed smiling at Pudding. The little mew was wearing a bright yellow dress with flat brown shoes and yellow gloves. Ichigo thought she looked adorable.

"Everyone is here even Ryo came!" Pudding said with excitement and Ichigo blinked in surprise. Although Ryo hadn't said anything Ichigo knew he resented the aliens' presence regardless of what they looked like. He was also against their plans to bring the rest of the aliens to Earth but he hadn't done anything to stop them. Ichigo hadn't spoken to him in months.

"Kishu how about you get us some drinks while I find Ryo ok?" Ichigo smiled and Kishu understood right away.

"Ok kitten, hey Pudding why don't you help me?" Kishu smiled at the young mew.

"Ok! Where is Kiseki?" Pudding looked around and Kishu laughed.

"He's only two months old Pudding, he wouldn't like all the noise and people. Ichigo's parents are taking care of him at home." Ichigo smiled as Kishu and Pudding walked towards the refreshments table deep in conversation. Ichigo turned away and walked through the crowd searching for Ryo. She soon spotted him gazing out of a window holding a drink of some kind wearing a white tux. Even though Ryo was only a year old than Ichigo was, she still felt at times that she that he was so much older and wiser than her.

"Hey Ryo, are you enjoying the party?" Ichigo smiled and Ryo glanced at her out of the corner of his bright blue eyes before glancing back outside.

"The party is ok I only came to see the mews." Ryo answered.

"Oh, why is that?" Ichigo asked and Ryo turned and held out a hand.

"I need your pendent back." Ichigo gasped and took a step back.

"But Ryo…"

"You don't need it anymore do you?" Ryo asked flicking blond hair out of his eyes, "So what's the problem?"

"Why are you asking this now? You could have mentioned something before." Ichigo didn't want to give up the pendent; it would be like giving up part of herself. Yet she knew that Ryo was right, she didn't need its power anymore, not now the aliens were no longer fighting them. Besides she hadn't turned into a cat since she became pregnant with Kiseki.

"I've been working on something for the future but I need the pendants back now." Ryo sighed and dropped his hand. "Look Ichigo I know I haven't been happy about you bringing the aliens here and I still oppose it but…I'm not trying to stop it and I'm not going to get in your way ok? I just need your pendant." Ichigo hesitated for a moment before taking the pendant out of her pocket. Even though she no longer needed it she still carried it wherever she went.

"I hope one day Ryo you can forgive and forget what happened to you in the past." Ichigo said staring at the boy she barely knew yet had spent so much time with. "I know the memory is painful and what happened back then hurt you deeply, but you need to let it go and live for the future." Ichigo gave Ryo her pendant and smiled at him. "After all, the future waits for no one." Ichigo turned and walked away with Ryo staring after her.

"The future waits for no one, huh?" Ryo muttered as he slipped the pendant into his pocket. He glanced up feeling someone watching him and blinked when his eyes met those of a young girl in a light purple dress with long brown hair and big blue eyes. The girl blushed and looked away when she realised that Ryo was looking at her. "Live for the future." Ryo whispered to himself before giving the girl a broad smile.

**:-:**

Ichigo smiled at Kishu as she took her drink from him and sipped it. The drink was orange and passion fruit, cool and refreshing. Ichigo took another sip and Kishu smiled at her.

"So how did it go with Ryo?" Kishu asked.

"He wanted my pendant." Ichigo said calmly and Kishu almost spat out his drink.

"What?"

"Relax Kishu he promised that he's not trying to stop Pai from bringing your families here to Earth. I think he just wants them to be ready again if the need arises, although I doubt that somehow." Kishu shook his head.

"There is no way my people will be anything but grateful for what we have done for them. We are giving them a chance to live after all." Ichigo nodded and kissed Kishu gently on the lips.

"Yes we are." Kishu smiled and would have kissed Ichigo again if a cough hadn't interrupted them. Ichigo glanced around Kishu and grinned when she saw Zakuro smiling at them. Zakuro looked every inch a professional model in her ankle long flowing purple dress with thin straps around her shoulders and a split on the left side up to her hip. She was also wearing knee-high boots, elbow length gloves and her hair was wrapped around her head in an elegant swirl held in place by almost invisible pins.

"Hi guys." Zakuro smiled and Ichigo grinned back.

"You look great Zakuro!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You think so?" Zakuro smoothed the bodice of her dress with a faint smile. "It's a new dress produced by one of the companies I work for and I offered to wear it tonight to promote it."

"Zakuro," Ichigo scowled, "You are not supposed to be working tonight!" Zakuro laughed and waved a hand.

"I don't consider wearing pretty dresses as work." Zakuro smiled, "Besides I love this dress, I like the colour."

"Yes purple does look good on you." Ichigo said thinking about Zakuro's mew outfit which was also purple. "Hey did Ryo ask you for your pendant?" Zakuro nodded taking a sip of what looked like champagne.

"Yes he did and yes I gave it to him." Zakuro added guessing what Ichigo's next question would be. Ichigo nodded brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I think he's also taken Mint, Pudding and Lettuce's pendants back as well. He's been asking each one of us after we came in but Keiichiro doesn't think he can make them activate for anyone else."

"He did tell me that he wasn't going to use them to stop Pai from going to his home world to get the others," Ichigo said thoughtfully, "But I am glad to hear that he couldn't use them even if he wanted to."

"Ryo may like to pretend that he doesn't care but even he is not heartless enough to want to destroy an entire race." Zakuro smiled and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right Zakuro." Ichigo smiled then waved. "There is Akasaka now." Zakuro turned and smiled at her partner who grinned at her and slipped an arm around her waist before glancing at Kishu and Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo and Kishu how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks although Kiseki does like to start crying around 2am every morning." Keiichiro and Zakuro laughed at Ichigo's annoyed expression.

"I guess that's what happens when you have kids." Keiichiro grinned and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah but I wouldn't swap him for any other baby in the whole world." Ichigo grinned.

"I should hope not after all he's the only son I have." Kishu laughed and Ichigo smiled at him.

"Hey guys." Ichigo turned around and smiled in greeting at Lettuce. Lettuce was wearing a pale green dress with straps around her neck and a short skirt with knee length boots. Her hair was twisted up in a bun and held in place with a sparkly hair tie that flashed and winked when it caught the light.

"You look very nice Lettuce, is that a new hair tie?" Ichigo asked and Lettuce nodded her cheeks on fire.

"Pai brought it for me." She admitted shyly and Kishu's eyebrows shot up but Ichigo nudged him before he could say anything to embarrass Lettuce any further.

"It's lovely the way it catches the light." Zakuro said with a smile and Lettuce nodded fiddling with the hem of her dress. Pai came up to them at that point and caught the end of the conversation.

"She does look lovely doesn't she?" Pai smiled and Lettuce, if possible, went even redder at the compliment. Kishu sniggered until Ichigo kicked him gently in the ankle giving him a look which said, 'behave or else'. Kishu swallowed another laugh as Taruto and Pudding came up to the group of friends. Taruto looked a bit daft in a tux that was a little too big for him but no one said anything.

"There you guys are," A voice called and everyone looked around to see Mint striding towards them with a good looking boy in tow. He had short brown hair and soft blue eyes and was looking a bit out of his depth in a formal black tux holding hands with Mint who was in her element.

"You must be the Daisuke I've heard so much about." Ichigo smiled at him and Daisuke released Mint's hand to shake Ichigo's.

"Guilty as charged." Daisuke laughed but Ichigo could tell he was nervous.

"Relax we don't bite I swear." Ichigo winked and Daisuke smiled but some of the tension left his shoulders. "My name is Ichigo and this is my fiancé Kishu." Daisuke shook Kishu's hand his blue eyes wide.

"Wow you guys are fiancés already?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"I asked Ichigo to marry me shortly after I found out she was carrying my child." Kishu grinned looking proud of himself which made Ichigo giggle. "We are not getting married until Kiseki, my son, is a bit older."

"Well good luck I've heard that babies can be a lot of work." Daisuke seemed to be in awe of Kishu which made the alien fell rather good about himself.

"He is a lot of work but I love him so I don't care." Kishu shrugged and Ichigo melted into a puddle of happy goo right there and then. Mint snorted.

"Before we get too sentimental, Daisuke these are the rest of my friends. Lettuce is the one in green, with her is her boyfriend Pai", they both blushed at that, "then Zakuro is the one in purple with her boyfriend Akasaka and Pudding is the one in yellow and lastly Taruto."

"Nice to meet you," Daisuke said politely and the others replied in kind.

"Taruto is Pudding's boyfriend." Pudding said loudly linking her arm through Taruto's making the youngest alien blush bright red. Everyone laughed or grinned at the cute couple as a pop song came on.

_Hey now__,_

_Hey now,_

"Ooh come on lets dance I love this song!" Mint grabbed Daisuke's arm and Daisuke didn't have time to answer before he was dragged to the dance floor. Zakuro grinned at Keiichiro.

"Shall we join them?"

"By all means," Keiichiro took Zakuro's hand and they seemed to float to the dance floor.

"Come on Taruto lets go dance!" Pudding dragged Taruto on to the dance floor in much the same fashion as Mint had with Daisuke.

_Hey now__, _

_Hey now,_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright__,_

_When I see you smiling, I go,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_I would never want to miss this,_

'_Cause in my heart I know what this is. _

"Want to dance Lettuce?" Pai asked and Lettuce nodded and let her boyfriend lead her to the dance floor.

_Hey now__, _

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_Hey now,_

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

"Hey kitten lets show them how to move!" Kishu grinned taking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo glanced at him in surprise.

_I've got somewhere I belong__,_

_I've got somebody to love,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

Ichigo grinned and let Kishu lead her onto the dance floor. Zakuro and Keiichiro were the most elegant couple on the dance floor, Pudding and Taruto the funniest, Mint and Daisuke the flashiest and Lettuce and Pai the most discreet. _Yes, _Ichigo thought as Kishu steered her around the dance floor, _this is what dreams are made of. _

_Have you ever wondered what life is about?_

_You can search the world and never figure it out,_

_You don't have to sail the oceans,_

_No, no, no,_

_Happiness is no mystery it's,_

_Here and now it's you and me yeah,_

Ichigo laughed out loud as Kishu picked her up and twirled her around. Mint was using all her ballet training to do elegant hand gestured and spins while Daisuke tried to keep up. Zakuro and Keiichiro seemed to be in their own little world as they danced to the music. Pudding and Taruto appeared to be making it up as they went along. Lettuce and Pai were dancing close together with Pai's arms around Lettuce's waist and hers around his shoulders.

_Hey now__,_

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_Hey now,_

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_I've got somewhere I belong,_

_I've got somebody to love,_

_This is dreams are made of,_

Ichigo smiled as she let herself get lost in the music and Kishu's golden eyes. It was true that everyone now had someone to love and a place to be. Ichigo glanced over Kishu's shoulder and smiled hugely when she saw Ryo dancing with a pretty girl with long brown hair wearing a light purple dress.

_Open your eyes__,_

_(This is what dreams are made of)_

_Shout to the sky,_

_(This is what dreams are made of)_

_Then I see you smiling, I go,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Yesterday my life was duller,_

_Now everything is Technicolour,_

Ichigo grinned as Kishu picked her up again in time with the chorus. Daisuke also picked up Mint ballet style spinning around holding her to his side with his arm around her middle. Mint pointed her toes and spread her arms wide and smiled at Daisuke who grinned back. Lettuce twirled on the spot her green dress floating around her and Keiichiro picked Zakuro up and spun around making her laugh.

_Hey now__,_

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_Hey now,_

_Hey now,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_I've got somewhere I belong,_

_I've got somebody to love,_

_This is what dreams are made of,_

_(Hey now)_

_(Hey now)_

_This is what dreams,_

_This is what dreams are made of._

*End Chapter*

Yep way too much fluff but there you go. Review please!


End file.
